


愛という名の咎

by sherrylxy



Series: …Reloaded [4]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-05-14 00:57:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 75,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19262737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherrylxy/pseuds/sherrylxy
Summary: 名为爱的罪责！Mpreg警告！双性警告！哥揣球，是蛋的。焰<-的后续，Nero有个死产的哥哥（既是“V”又不是“V”）的if，这篇该让哥把这个孩子重新生出来了。DV，含斯巴达一家三（四）口和Nero/Credo/Kyrie亲情向。5代结局篡改，蛋独自跳魔界去砍树，前几章两人是人魔两隔的状态（ch.4蛋回来了）。Nero喜得一个棘手的前.魔王爹，崩溃地发现这个爹可能是妈，还带了个球，谁都不知道这个突然出现的孩子是咋回事。含黑天使改造时期，MV，mobV，魔界无惨内容。中间可能会很胃痛，但结局保证全员存活。





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 题目还是来自Sound Horizon的歌，是《Nein》里六平的那首骨科虐狗曲。  
> 我鬼泣5玩到最后心情跟听《名为爱的罪责》差不多，又是个死了一城人让一对双胞胎HE的故事，Live里还有最后Misia怀了Elef孩子的暗示，拿这个当标题真是再适合不过了（你狗

依然，惑于问询，误解答案，坠入累海  
唯有，追寻爱意，懊悔欺骗，星舞长空

哪怕牺牲他人，也想要贯彻这份思念  
我们背叛命运，犯下天理难容的罪责  
背离正义，背离伦理，背离世界，我只去爱，唯一的你（*）

 

 

愛という名の咎

名为爱的罪责

 

 

一切都乱了套。  
Nero欲哭无泪，他正接受着自出生以来最严重的一次世界观被刷新的洗礼，这些天发生的事太多了。一个破破烂烂的斗篷男折断了他的手，地底下冒出了一棵怪树，树上坐着一个满身触手的魔王，他遇到了一个神秘青年V，Dante被魔王打败，他为了救Dante讨伐魔王和V一起努力刷怪，他怀疑V是他的兄弟，V告诉他魔王是Dante的兄弟，Dante打败了魔王，V二话不说和半死的魔王合体，Nero还没搞明白这TM究竟是怎么回事，Dante就告诉他魔王和V都是他爸，现在他叔要去杀他爸，小孩子乖乖回家……而现在，当他觉得这狗血剧不能更乱的时候，神告诉他，不，孩子，你错了，还能。  
他对着昏迷的Vergil颤颤巍巍地伸出手，扶起这位‘父亲’，忍不住再次低下头确认他不是眼花看错了。  
然后又迎接了一次世界观的冲击，千言万语化作一句：  
“Fuck you!!! Dante!!!”  
神长着斯巴达爷爷的脸，怜悯地看着这可怜娃。

 

来，让我们回到一个小时前。  
魔树Qliphoth顶端，一红一蓝两道势均力敌的巨大能量碰撞，互相吞噬着。收到了Kyrie的肯定和鼓励，抱着未能保护Credo的遗憾和阻止家人自相残杀的决心，觉醒了魔人力量的Nero张开双翼，冲进了两个真魔人厮杀的现场，准备挡下他们直指对方要害的杀招——  
然而，在他的羽翼刚刚接触到战场边缘的一瞬间，蓝色的能量衰减了下去，缠绕着苍色火焰的真魔人外形迅速破碎，露出了毫无防备的人类形态，直直地倒在了地上。  
红色的魔人发出了听上去像是惊讶的咆哮，立刻解除魔化，露出了Nero熟悉的银发红衣，被向前的冲力带得差点跌倒。Dante稳住了重心，一个骗术师dash到了倒地的Vergil身边。  
“What the hell???”  
Nero也疑惑地解除了魔化，看着Dante俯下身，托着Vergil的后背把他扶起来。  
有心跳，有呼吸，虽然微弱而急促，脸色苍白，眉头紧锁，额角浮现出薄汗，颤抖的身体似乎在忍受着什么由内部向外啃噬着的痛楚。  
从刚刚战斗的激情与杀意中平息下来，Dante抱起怀里褪去了力量的外壳，失去了意识的人，想起那仿佛将要燃尽一般摇曳着的冰冷火焰，无比后怕——  
他刚刚，是不是差一点再次杀死Vergil？  
虽然在爬上树根顶端的过程中，在和V的三只使魔，也是Vergil的噩梦战斗时，就已经坚定了这次一定要做个了断的决心；也想过不论如何，今天一定要将两人纠缠数十年的孽缘就此终结，一了百了；哪怕曾经数次手刃过亲生兄弟，当这一刻最终来临时，Dante猛然发现，原来想着要亲手杀死Vergil是如此的痛苦。  
“呃……他没事吧？”  
Dante抬起头，正对上Nero纯然关切的视线。他哑然，看来，他一直搞错了，这个男孩从没有过一丝弑父的想法，被伴随着血缘而生，爱憎模糊的杀意诅咒的，自始至终只有他。  
为了阻止他的兄弟在追求力量的迷途上越陷越深，为了挡在蓝色恶魔面前保护那些被伤害的无辜生命，尽管内心那个家破人亡的小男孩一直在哀求哭喊，他还是能够毫不犹豫地将大剑捅进Vergil的胸膛。然而，面对失去了反抗能力的对手，他能够痛下杀手吗？  
他究竟为什么一定要杀死Vergil呢？仇恨？正义？为了证明自己生存之道的正确性？他真的是在乎这些的人吗？  
冷静下来的Dante终于有机会思考刚刚一战的意义，因为遭到欺骗而被愤怒冲昏头脑的他又一次被Vergil异于常人的逻辑带到了沟里，他干嘛非得陪着他哥打到死啊？是，他们的思想和立足之本的确存在着难以调和的矛盾，但之前他对着Urizen还苦口婆心地劝对方回头，现在果子吃都吃了，完整的人回来了，Vergil这个挂名魔王也没有啥侵略人界的意图（他确信他哥那死脑筋对这种事没半点兴趣）。虽然这么说有点对不起这一个月里受害的无辜人类，他不是那种能为了世人大义灭亲的圣人，现在进行时的伤害他会努力阻止，但只要能让他哥别继续作妖，一切都好商量。当务之急是赶紧封住正在扩大的魔界之门，防止引发更大的灾难——所以他干嘛在这种时候，都不试着港道理，一定要陪着他一根筋的哥打到死啊？万一两人两败俱伤或者同归于尽了，要这个世界去喝西北风吗？  
好在不知是不是因为V和Urizen刚融合成一个完整的Vergil，身体还不稳定的原因，让这场死斗中断——如果不是这样，估计他们也会被觉醒的Nero拦住吧，刚刚冲过来的那股纯粹的力量，和那句传得老远的“I’m not letting you dieeeeeeeee!!!!”，给了他收手的机会。  
深入魔界的树冠传来的震动摇晃着他们所在的高空平台，看来魔树”破土而出“的开口在他们战斗的过程中又一次扩大。Nero踉跄了一下，眼见一个蓝黑色的身影冲他砸了过来，下意识接住还是被撞得一屁股坐在了地上，定睛一看，是Dante把他昏迷中的父亲丢到了他怀里，自己拿起了阎魔刀，正要转身离开。  
“等等，Dante，你要去做什么？”Nero直起身叫住了Dante，犹豫着要不要先把怀里的人丢一边追上去，最后还是没好意思这么做。  
“魔界的入口不能再扩大了，我得去下面把这树砍掉，再用阎魔刀封住它——幸好Vergil晕了过去，要不然我还得杀了他才能拿到刀。”  
Nero为这可怕的可能性打了个寒战——他们是兄弟，是家人吧？有什么深仇大恨才能如此随意地把自相残杀挂在嘴边，打起来毫不心慈手软？  
“但是，这样的话你没法回来吧？应该还有别的办法……”  
“Kid”  
“什么？”  
“照顾好你爸，也照顾好你自己。”  
Nero睁大了眼睛，这是什么意思？  
“Vergil的思考方式和普通人差别很大，但也没那么穷凶极恶不讲道理，你可能需要适应一阵子。但也记住，关键时刻不能心软，在他……伤害你身边的人之前。”Dante眯起眼睛，看着躺在自己儿子怀里，难得安安静静的，让他回忆起小时候那个总是窝在房间一角看书的哥哥，“我房间的床下有个红底金字的木盒子，里面有些东西也许你会用得上，具体方法可以去问Trish，虽然不到万不得已我也不希望你打开它就是了。”那些黑暗的愿望，本应作为心底的秘密埋藏一生，“我哥就拜托你了，有点不甘心，也许你才是那个能改变他的人。”  
他看过V和Nero的相处，那个瘦削的青年是关心Nero的，他这么认为。  
Vergil在回归后，对Nero说了“谢谢”，这也是Dante从未见过的。  
天啊，他居然遗漏了这么多细节，这么多也许尝试一下，就能够用暴力以外的方式说服Vergil的细节，他的认知还是停留在二十多年前那个刻骨铭心的雨夜，而Vergil的形象也一直是那个拒绝着他的一切，面对着他纵身跃下深渊的决绝身影。  
但好在还不算晚，Nero赶来了，而他，也有自己应该去完成的使命。  
Nero被Dante一通托孤一样的发言搞得有点懵，他们谈论的是在场三人里最年长的那个人吧？刚才还在吼“他是你爸爸！”（Noooooooo!!!!!），怎么转眼间就成了这种辈分完全混乱的叮咛嘱咐？但看着Dante离去的背影，Nero还是忍不住放下了昏迷的人，追上了那红色的身影。  
“Dante，我和你一起去……不，换我去吧，我也能用阎魔刀……”  
伴着利刃出鞘的声响，冷硬的刀尖抵住了Nero的喉咙。  
两个人都愣住了，Dante睁大了眼睛，手微微颤抖，明明是他自己选择拔出阎魔刀阻止Nero继续靠近，却搞得好像见了鬼一样。  
深呼吸了两下，Dante收回刀，努力用最平静的语气开口：“别担心，Kid，我不是第一次独自去魔界了，上次也是靠着阎魔刀的碎片回来的……说起来是个挺长的故事，有机会的话再跟你讲。”  
“你要留在这里，这里有你关心的一切，照顾好这一切，拜托了。”  
Dante慢慢后退，目光落到Nero身后躺在地上的Vergil身上，恢复了意识的年长者缓缓睁开双眼，下意识地伸手去摸索不在身边的爱刀，眼神由迷茫到惊慌，凝聚到Dante身上的一瞬间，像是明白了什么，复杂而苦涩地盯着他。  
Dante不敢直视他的侄子，不敢直视他的哥哥，他没有Vergil那么铁石心肠，天啊，真的有人能像Vergil一样狠吗？  
“别伸手拉我啊，Nero，我真怕我会忍不住划你一刀。”  
这是一个失败的笑话，看着Nero疑惑的表情，Dante苦笑着。  
“Adios, kid.”  
他扯出一个灿烂的笑容，以和几年前在Fortuna的森林里一样的姿势，纵身跃下。  
他没有再去看一眼久别重逢的哥哥。

 

Dante跳下去之后，留着才得知彼此关系的两父子大眼瞪小眼。Vergil的身体还没有恢复，Nero则不知该做什么，有些尴尬。V是他的好兄弟（也曾被他怀疑是自己的亲兄弟），Urizen是折断了他的手，抢走阎魔刀，伤害Dante的仇人，现在他知道了这两人原来是同一人，还是自己二十多年连个影都没有的亲生父亲。刚才就着气势冲了上来想来个硬核劝架，揍这个搞事的混账老爹一顿，但现在对方蜷缩着身体躺在地上，让他想起那个强弩之末也要挣扎着前行的青年，搞得他连一句重话都说不出来。  
清醒点，Nero，这人可不是什么小可怜虫，而是手上沾满无辜鲜血的大魔王，就算Dante真的替天行道杀了他，也只能怨他自己。  
但这也是他的父亲，只在梦里见过的父亲，这也是V，和他并肩作战的V。  
叹了口气，Nero决定还是先行动起来。  
“还能走吗？能的话把手搭我肩膀上，先从这离开。我可不想等Dante砍完树回来时，咱们俩变成高空坠物。”  
Vergil眼球动了动，经历了艰难的对焦才落到Nero身上，没有回答。  
好吧，看来是完全动不了的伤势，那该用抱的还是扛的？Nero也不知道该不该征求下意见，毕竟这人是他生物学上的父亲，而且好像还挺高傲的。  
“Dante……回不来了。”  
正准备把侧躺着的人抱起来的Nero愣住了。  
“别开玩笑了，Dante不是拿着阎魔刀吗？他也说过之前靠阎魔刀从魔界回来过吧。”  
Vergil皱起了眉：“是靠阎魔刀的碎片，不是阎魔刀。”  
“有什么区别吗？”Nero问道。  
Vergil给了他一个“你确定要我现在解释？”的表情，该表情也曾在他在战斗中拿着扯下来的无名的面具，询问V魔界是不是也有变脸艺术，是不是也有怪物会带上面具大喊“我不做恶魔啦，XX”时，同样出现在青年的脸上。  
摇了摇头，他该停止再这样对比下去了，毕竟Dante临走前也提醒了他Vergil的危险性，不能因为在他身上看到人性的一面而放松警惕。  
然而，当他刚把Vergil打横抱起来时，男人却像突然间被看不见的子弹击中一样，蜷缩得更厉害，大口喘息着，手指深陷进腹部，像是想把什么挖出来一样。  
“喂，Vergil，你怎么了，冷静点。”  
Nero腾不出手来按住对方，Vergil贴身的马甲下摆已经被扯开，腹部布满被他自己抓出的血痕。啧了一声，看来得快点赶回Nico的房车那里，找人来看看他父亲的身体究竟出了什么事，Lady和Trish应该能帮忙。  
正要向前走，Nero忽然感到一股热流粘着他的上衣向下，流到了他的裤子上。  
不是吧……他低下头，是鲜红的血，顺着Vergil的身体流到了他身上，刚刚似乎快要从内部被撕裂的人又昏迷了过去。  
如果是外伤的话，他倒是能先处理一下，虽然不知为什么半魔的恢复能力没有起效，也是刚融合的副作用吗？Nero将Vergil放了下来，掀起他的衣服寻找伤口的位置，不在上半身……那就是说……  
咽了口口水，伸手去解开紧身皮裤的裤腰。冷静，没什么好尴尬的，当年Credo受伤时，一些不好交给Kyrie处理的伤口，也是由Nero负责帮忙换药，现在他也只是替父亲做相同的事而已。  
不出意外，皮裤下没有穿内裤，Nero翻了个白眼，常年不见阳光，肤色苍白的两条大腿已经被鲜红浸透，格外触目惊心。  
“我擦，Dante你们究竟是怎么打架的？能捅到这种地方？？？”  
太缺德了吧，差几厘米就断子绝孙了哎，Nero腹诽着，就算已经有了个儿子也别对着那里捅啊，还是说，半魔的治愈能力连那个都能重新长出来？  
翻了翻口袋，幸好还存着几块绿魂石，这些充满治愈魔力的石头能加快伤口愈合，Nero将魂石贴到了血流不止的伤口上。  
没有效果。  
等等，这个伤口的形状……  
Nero凑近了一点。  
Nero把怀里的‘父亲’整个掀翻丢了出去，尖叫起来。

 

当他抱着Vergil回到房车时，大概是表情过于如丧考妣，在那里等着的三个姑娘似乎得出了什么不得了的结论，Lady松了口气又咬紧了下唇，Nico看了半天没有找到红色的传奇恶魔猎人，摘下眼镜开始揉眼角，Trish将手搭到他的肩膀上，安慰他说：“Dante会尊重你的选择，你一直是他的骄傲。”  
Nero还沉浸在冲击中，根本没注意到周遭人的反应：“等那混蛋从魔界回来，我一定要先揍他一顿。”  
我去你的“他是你爸爸”。  
我去你的“我老哥blablabla”。  
姑娘们面面相觑，虽然不清楚Nero低气压的具体原因，但红衣猎人没有出现并不是她们想象中的死于Vergil之手，还是让她们忐忑的心放了下来。Nico更是得知偶像没死，心情大起大落之后拍着Nero后背抱怨道：“早说啊，你一副司马脸吓死我了，哎？你身上怎么这么多血？哪里受伤了快去治疗一下啊。”  
大脑放空中的Nero这才想起来怀里这棘手的‘爹’身上还有不知是何原因的伤要解决，想了想也只能交给Trish来处理，毕竟这情形有些超出人类常识的范畴，也许同样来自异界的女恶魔知道些什么。  
总不能是大姨夫来了吧？他是听说过生理痛严重时的确会让人满地打滚，恨不得把子宫挖出来，但，传奇恶魔猎人和他的魔王兄弟巅峰决战中断的原因是一方生理痛发作……这种事也太无厘头一点了，别说Vergil，他都不能接受。  
Nero更担心的是，万一就像很多奇怪的小说里写的那样，恶魔都是双性的呢？比如他从没见过裸体的Dante，其实脱了裤子也有两个洞；还有Trish，也许女恶魔下半身也长着某个器官；他是很清楚自己的生理结构和普通雄性人类一样，但万一只是因为他还没发育完全？等过两年他也会长出完整的另一套系统……打住，不能再想下去了，那画面太美他不敢看。  
当他还胡思乱想被自己的想象力折磨五雷轰顶时，Trish似乎已经帮Vergil检查完毕，从房车里走了出来，将他拉到了一边，表情似笑非笑，看得Nero有些发毛。  
“你……要不要先做点心理准备？”  
“到底怎么回事？”Nero已经佛了，让暴风雨来得更猛烈些吧。  
“咳，”Trish清了清嗓子，“其实……你爸他……是怀孕了，放心，虽然流了很多血，但胎儿没事，恶魔没那么容易流产。”  
哦，原来如此，Nero面无表情。  
他的内心毫无波动，真的，毫无波动，甚至想唱首鲁冰花。

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *歌词顺序有调整
> 
> 中间那段三代M20反转来自官方设定集——一个伸出手却被什么阻止的蓝衣人（画下方标注着“Vergil”），以及Dante一人出现在魔界入口的场景概念图。  
> 二蛋被阎魔刀的碎片带回人间的故事我也有构思，之后会在这个系列里写出来吧。  
> Nero为什么怀疑V是自己的亲兄弟后面会解释，和前文的私设有关。  
> 崽真是个好孩子，就是因为太好了才老是被迫害……


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 扯淡的半魔生理学时间。  
> 蛋在魔界伐木，崽在试着接受一个突然出现又意外怀孕的老父亲（？），哥……在思考人生。  
> 有黑骑士改造期间mobV和MV的暗示，一点点Mundus -> Sparda（老蒙脑子里想着爹身体上搞着哥是不是已经快成定番了？），强制怀孕和流产杀婴提及。  
> 能有一天不折腾哥吗？不能。

Nero对于处理意外怀孕事件并非没有经验——托经营孤儿院的福，他和Kyrie遇到未成年妈妈前来求助的次数并不少。那些女孩们或是被威胁强迫，或是被欺骗抛弃，有些甚至对怀孕生产毫无概念，胎儿已经成长到接近临盆才发觉不对，完全失去了堕胎引产的机会，只能躲藏起来痛苦地生下从未期望过的孩子，遗弃在孤儿院里不告而别。通常Kyrie负责安慰这些来求助的可怜姑娘，无论她们是想将孩子堕掉还是生下，都尽量提供可靠的医疗渠道，而Nero负责对那些追着受害者前来的骗子和人渣，以及被雇佣来骚扰医生的小混混们报以老拳。这样的事情见多了，Nero也曾想象过自己的母亲当年是否也是如此，恐惧地看着像被恶性肿瘤寄生，一天天肿胀起来的肚子，在绝望中生下他，包裹在黑色的襁褓里丢弃，仅留下了一封让他难以忘怀，对追寻自己身世产生强大抵触情绪的书信（*）。  
但现在正在发生的事完全超出了他能够接受的范围——意外怀孕的不是什么无知少女，而是不知从哪里突然蹦出来，折了他的手又折腾出一大通灾难的老父亲。被接二连三砸来的可怕事实刺激得三观重组的Nero也忍不住让脑子里Vergil的形象在“抛妻弃子的混账老爹”和“未婚先孕的可怜妈妈”之间反复横跳，把自己雷了个半死。  
停，他的身世问题暂且不提，在年长半魔腹中扎根的那个小东西才是重点，为此，他们几人才围在Devil may cry客厅的小茶几边上，一边吃着外卖一边讨论着。  
“我觉得，先要搞清楚这孩子是谁的？要不然就真的要点上一曲‘一鼓作气生了下来却不知道父亲是谁’了，Nero你去问问你爸呗。”一号选手，看热闹不嫌事大的Nico说道。  
Nero把头摇得像拨浪鼓。开玩笑，他现在一看那张脸就想起自己无知地扒掉他爸裤子时的惨烈情景，要他冲上楼去问Vergil“你是怎么给我怀上了个弟弟/妹妹的”？杀了他吧。  
“的确，我们还得弄明白这个孩子是如何出现的，Trish，你觉得它有可能和Qliphoth有关吗？魔树会不会和其他生物繁殖后代？”二号选手，Lady很正经地为人间的安全问题担忧。  
三号选手，Trish捏了捏眉心，用意味不明的眼神瞟了一眼Nero，回答道：“Qliphoth一直安静地生长于魔界，以自体无性繁殖为主。据我所知，没有听说过它和其它恶魔杂交繁衍的先例……不过，说起斯巴达家族这个品种的高等恶魔，我倒是知道一些相关的信息……”  
其余的人都竖起了耳朵，Nero更是不动声色地凑近，对自己身上一半的血缘很是好奇。  
Trish一边回想着一边说：“这个种族就像斯巴达的名字一样，几乎只产生强大的战士，严苛的筛选从子宫里就开始了，外族若非强者要么无法使他们受孕，要么刚形成胚胎，着床时就被母体无情地吸收……是的，Nero，你想的没错，你们家这个品种的确无论什么外观性别都有孕育和播种的能力，只不过根据后天发展会有所偏向，同时具有两性特征也有可能，所以Vergil还不一定是你‘母亲’。”  
至少，如果他真的是你‘母亲’的话，那你‘父亲’的备选范围就要窄很多，Trish在内心补充。  
“回到刚刚的话题，以Vergil目前的力量，那个孩子没有被‘消化’掉，孩子的父亲只能是同族，或者是相当强大的存在……我能想到的可能人选，只有你和Dante。”  
“啊，”Nero茫然地张开嘴，尝试着理解Trish得出的结论，就是说，他们家这个品种打娘胎就遵循弱肉强食的丛林法则，能从他爸那蛮荒的子宫里活下来的，只有他和他叔的种……  
“啊？？？不对，等等，不一定吧？那两个老家伙是混血吧？也许和你说的情况不一样？”  
“混血也是一样的……”Trish停住了话头，有些事情还是不要让男孩知道比较好，对了，她还漏了另一个野心勃勃的人选，Mundus，但魔帝已经被Dante封印，和现在这个孩子应该扯不上关系。  
“呃，那现在就是，我们要讨论Vergil肚子里的孩子究竟是Dante的还是Nero的？哇哦，这真……刺激。”姑且算是普通人类的Nico感叹。  
“屁咧，我总共和Vergil，算上Urizen才见过几次啊？每次都二话不说就干架，怎么可能是我？”  
“但是，你和V关系不是很好吗？分开那一个月你还总把人家挂在嘴边？”  
“我和V是好兄弟！我们之间没有什么！”Nero像只被踩了尾巴的猫，一想到V和他爸是同一人他就为自己曾经的误会浑身不自在，“再说，我看过V的裸体，他下半身和普通男性一样，没有多出来的洞。”  
Nico看他的眼神变得更复杂了，Nero毫无知觉。毕竟他能够把剪刀脚缠他叔的腰，张嘴咬他叔的枪这种带暗示的事做得坦坦荡荡，给在房车小淋浴间洗澡的V送毛巾时看两眼对方裸体根本不值一提（V也很大方地没做任何遮挡），如果时间足够他甚至想进行寻常兄弟间比大小的活动，让他明白那些弯弯绕绕实在是太难了。  
“先不谈Nero，”Lady打断他们的争论（“真的不是我！”Nero气鼓鼓地吼着），“Dante呢？他失踪了一个月……不知是不是错觉，再次见到他时，我觉得他面色红润了不少。”  
“不是你的错觉，”Trish似乎想起了什么，开始磨牙，“他连魔力都充沛了很多……该死，之前怎么没注意到，那时候他用来破坏雷骑士外壳的魔力，和Qliphoth是同源的！”  
Nico张大了嘴，为偶像高大上的形象破灭发出悲鸣。  
Nero看着散发出“老娘拼死拼活命悬一线Dante你个重色（？）轻友的混蛋却在你哥怀里逍遥你丫死定了”的暗黑气场的两只母老虎，默默挪远了自己的凳子，顺便为他的便宜叔叔（存疑）点了根蜡。  
于是，这场简易庭审，在嫌疑人未到场的情况下，下达了有罪判决。  
让我们为对此一无所知，正在魔界幸苦伐木的Dante同志默哀三秒钟。

 

“斯巴达是个矛盾的家伙，明明出生建立在无数弱者的血泪与生命之上，却喜欢向更加弱小的人类寻求共情，甚至到了反抗自身血统的地步。真是可笑，也真是可悲。”  
“你很像他，又不像他……如果你是我的孩子，那该有多好……也许我早该这么做了。”  
“渴求力量吗？这贪得无厌的子宫究竟吞食了多少生命……弱者满足不了你？只接受强者的子嗣？”  
到头来，那个孩子只在羊水中勉强存活了五个月，就被‘母亲’作为逃亡的燃料吃得一干二净，魔帝的基因也不过比杂种们坚持得久一点罢了。  
“我捡到了某样‘东西’，这么享受吃掉自己的孩子获取力量的话，这个就送给你吧。”  
“……再一次……生……”

之后发生了什么？  
想不起来。  
记忆一片空白。  
是Mundus搞的鬼？  
未能守护的小小火焰……  
在“噩梦”的摇篮里，在“暗影”的陪伴中，在“狮鹫”的羽翼下沉睡的，究竟是谁？  
回过神来，眼前浮现的是Dante悲伤愤怒的脸。  
不对，Dante为什么在这里？  
他在说什么？他手上拿着的是什么？  
还给我，那是我的东西，是父亲的……

 

Vergil睁开眼睛，差点和他脸对脸的Nero反而被吓了一跳。  
“你……刚刚好像在做噩梦，我想叫醒你来着。”他绝不会承认，其实他是听到父亲在睡梦中喊着Dante的名字，一时好奇凑近想着能不能听点秘密出来。  
Vergil对这个谎言不置可否，从床上坐起身，环顾四周。Devil may cry事务所没有可用的客房，所以他现在睡的是Dante的床。虽然外表不修边幅，但Dante还是把卧室还是收拾得足够干净，比二十多年前还进步了很多，也没有什么奇怪的东西和陌生人的气味。从没进过事务所二楼的Nero一开始还担心Dante的房间会不会有什么不能言说的秘密（他是不是提过床底下有东西？还嘱咐不到万不得已不要打开？），或者跟大厅一样脏乱差甚至堆满马赛克物品，把看上去就像有洁癖的父亲丢进去会引发他起床拆家的惨剧。幸好传奇恶魔猎人的卧室出乎意料的普通，让他能放心地把失去意识的孕夫暂时安置下来，下楼去和同样懵逼的亲友团们商量对策。  
别问他为什么会认为Vergil常年呆在魔界那种鬼地方会有洁癖，他就是冥冥中有这种感觉，当然事后证实他的猜想没错。  
“身体怎么样了？要不要吃点东西，虽然只有外卖披萨。”Nero觉得自己的心也是大，上次他邀请闯入他家的破碎的人吃饭得到的回答是一个过肩摔扯断右手，居然还能无自觉地向对方提出同样的问题——要知道因为吃了果子，现在Vergil的力量可是比那时候强得多。是因为得知对方是自己的父亲？还是怀孕会让人变温和的刻板印象？他也不清楚，但是，和之前那份让他莫名信任V的心情一样，他并不想用糟糕的态度面对这个突如其来的父亲——虽然对方不是什么好人，也和他所期望的相去甚远。  
Vergil摇了摇头，一语不发地扫视着房间和站在床边的Nero，像是刚醒来，对周围环境充满警惕的野生动物。  
Nero几乎笑了出来，看着这个理应是长辈的人顶着一张怎么看都不像40岁的脸，穿着Dante略宽大的睡衣，有种关系颠倒的错觉。  
他对Vergil几乎一无所知，对缺席了他前半人生，一回来就各种作恶的父亲的怨念，也被刚刚一系列超乎他理解的事情憋了回去。再说，Dante还拜托他照顾似乎长时间和社会脱节的半魔，他自然得担起和这核武级别的大杀器沟通的责任，毕竟除了他也没有别人能胜任了。  
外面传来了轰隆隆的声响，父子二人同时看向窗外，高耸入云端的逆生树树根轰然倒塌，盘根错节的根须碎裂成一段段，吸食了无数鲜血的毒树消散成了粉尘，仿佛从未存在过一般。  
“哦豁，看来Dante那边进展得挺顺利，”Nero说着，想起了Vergil之前说的“Dante回不来”的话题，“你说Dante没办法用阎魔刀回来，是怎么回事？”  
“因为他虽然知道如何用阎魔刀战斗和封印打开的门，却不会用刀切开空间，”Vergil回答，“魔力越强，想从魔界出来就越需要稳定的通道，Dante并不具备这样的能力。”  
“可是，为什么用阎魔刀的碎片反而可以？”  
“我不知道阎魔刀是怎么被修好的，但是，它在碎裂前的最后一刻，正是在制作‘通道’，”Vergil停顿了一下，并不打算就这件事做更多解释，“这个过程被刻进了每一片碎片中，所以，当Dante从魔界脱出时，制作通道的其实是‘那一瞬间残留的魔力’。现在，就算再一次打碎阎魔刀，也无法利用它的碎片回来，除非……”  
“除非Dante再找到一片当时遗留下的碎片，对吧？”Nero摊了摊手，“怎么说，也不是不可能，毕竟他之前就找到过一片，也许幸运女神能再一次眷顾他呢？”  
Vergil皱起眉，脸上写满了不赞成：“过度乐观。”  
Nero笑了，顺势坐在了床边，惹得Vergil不适地向反方向挪了挪。  
“我倒是挺意外，你居然有耐心给我讲这些，而且，你……希望Dante能回来。”Nero瞄了瞄Vergil被单下的腹部，对于他爸可能怀了他叔的种这件事还是感到不真实——就伦理道德方面他倒不是很介意，毕竟常年作为“异类”的生活让他对这些事抱着无所谓的态度。但是，拜托，这两个人前一秒还想杀了对方呢，万一Dante是被他爸恶魔的那一面强迫的，他该怎么面对这个无辜的孩子，“V告诉我你为了打败Dante抛弃人性……我以为你恨他。”  
“我的确恨他，也的确想杀了他。”Vergil为了澄清Nero对他的误解，继续说道，“但这并不是我抛弃人性的主要原因……”  
他忽然停住了。  
他不只是抛弃了人性……在那之前，他还用阎魔刀，尝试着从身体里，将其他的东西分离出来。  
那是什么？  
他曾以为那是被Mundus操控的精神，属于“黑天使”的那部分，那东西的离开，带走了相关的记忆。  
不只是在那之前，在分裂出的两部分再次合并后，V和Urizen带回的一个多月的记忆也并不完整。  
刚察觉到这个他没有印象的胎儿时，Vergil瞬间失去了所有力量，这导致他和Dante决斗的败北，只能无力地看着Dante拿走阎魔刀跳入魔界。他暴怒着想将胎儿生生挖出，就像对待Mundus的那个崽子一样，却被从内部炸裂开来的疼痛阻止。疼痛夺走了他的意识，也让他的头脑冷静了下来，暂时容忍了这个小东西的存在——Dante离开已经是既成事实，迁怒也于事无补，考虑到他的体质，这孩子的另一半基因来源也就那么几个人选，贸然除掉它不是什么好的选择。  
如果现在腹中这个该死的“累赘”和缺失的记忆有关的话……他必须去找回记忆。  
但是，想找回失去的记忆，对于大半生孑然一身的他，谈何容易？究竟要去哪里寻找拼图的线索？没有证人的话，那么物证……  
他将视线转向了床边的那本诗集。  
那本对他来说“很重要”的手工诗集。  
那本诗集……有很长一段时间并不在他身边，但他想不起来是如何失去它，又是如何取回它的。  
Nero有些迷惑，Vergil刚刚话说到一半就吞了回去，双眼紧盯前方的空气发着愣，正想问他是不是身体又不舒服时，只见对方突然抓起摆在床头的那本V从不离手的诗集，快速翻了起来，在某一页停留了下来，像是要烧穿书页一样直勾勾地盯着那几行手写花体字。  
找到了，违和感的来源，在他还是V时不知为何忽略了的违和感。  
这本诗集中间有几页是后加进去的，他没有自己是在何时，何地添加这些的印象，但那又确确实实是他的笔迹。  
Nero轻咳的声音打断了他的思绪，他循声看过去，男孩尴尬地开口：“你还记得我问过，这本书是哪里来的吗？你那时候说，是你母亲的。”  
Vergil点点头，他记得，关于这点他没有说谎，书的封皮的确是Eva帮他做的。得到这个回答后Nero又问了V他有没有兄弟，他老实地回答说有，是个双胞胎兄弟，两个人分开二十多年了。  
父亲？  
很久以前就失踪了。  
母亲？  
不久就逝世了。  
之后在干什么？  
嗯……寻求力量，筹划复仇吧。  
为什么不去找你的兄弟？  
我们不是一路人。  
你没问过怎么知道！  
V当时莫名其妙地看着激动的Nero，直到现在Vergil也不明白Nero突如其来的情绪究竟是怎么回事，只能猜测是男孩作为孤儿长大的童年让他看不得亲人间的隔阂。  
Nero看他没有更正之前的回答，叹了口气，小声嘀咕：“你不打算告诉我实情也没关系……但也不能随便耍我啊……”  
实情？什么实情？他的诗集和Nero有什么关系吗？  
还是说，Nero想知道他是怎么在Fortuna的小巷子里生下的他，又把他遗弃在孤儿院门口的……  
等等，他为什么要在Fortuna生下Nero？明明准备了很多更合适的据点，他那时候是怎么到的Fortuna？  
Vergil回溯着自己的记忆，去寻找缺口的源头。  
Fortuna。  
第一个记忆断层，出现在那里，在Nero出生时，之后他在那座崇拜斯巴达的小城里的记忆也是千疮百孔。  
找到了，第一块拼图。  
“谢谢，Nero。”  
他需要再去一趟Fortuna。

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （*）前文“焰”里最后提到的那封信，Nero偶然间发现V手中那本诗集里的笔迹和那封出自他‘母亲’之手的信里一样，V又看上去和他同龄，再加上两人不在一个频段上的对话，才引发了他以为V是他亲生兄弟的误会（当然，在本文里严格来说也不算‘误会’）。
> 
> 按照游戏里的时间轴，Nero和V并肩作战的时间其实只有两天左右——5月15日到16日（蛋和Urizen开战之前V离开，去医院找Nero，把人带过来（是的哥和蛋打了一天一夜），以及6月15日（只有半天，他们在凌晨找到的V，而下午完整的哥就回来了）。中间的一个月根据小说里，V留在Red Grave，而Nero在Fortuna猎魔+帮Nico研发机械手。在这么紧凑的时间段里安插额外的剧情确实不太容易，不过倒也可以假设在那一个月里两人有接过头。  
> 私设分裂时U用的是哥的身体，V用的是孩子的身体，也算是强行解释为什么U的声音是哥加了变声，而V是另外的声优？哥和崽目前都觉得是U在蛋昏迷那一个月里把蛋给强了搞出了孩子（U：天降巨锅，我好冤枉）。  
> 真想给哥点一首Donut Hole
> 
> 斯巴达一家四口在我心目中由弯到直的排序大概是：  
> （弯）蛋 > V > 哥 > Nero（直）


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 漫画新一话看得我JJ起立，来更这篇，我一定要快点推进剧情，把憋了好久的黑骑士洗脑改造写出来（你良心呢？（在哥面前，不存在的（幻影剑穿脑

“嗯，是的，Dante有事要处理，需要离开一段时间，我被拜托照看他的事务所，需要暂时呆在这边，放心，不会太久的。”  
“家里那边还好吗？有恶魔出没通知我，我会赶回去处理……那些‘小恶魔’们有没有调皮捣蛋？别太惯着他们……Nico也在这里，嗯，她好得很，也吵得要命。”  
“Kyrie……我……可能会带一个人回去……”  
“不不不，饶了我吧，不是你想的那样……是我之前说的，我突然发现我有了家人……”  
“他……呃，情况有点特殊，我不知道该怎么说，但是，我不会让他伤害到你们……哎，你别笑啊，我是认真的。”  
“就这样，找我的话除了Nico房车上的电话，也可以打Devil may cry事务所的，我最近应该会一直在这里。”

 

挂断了和Kyrie的通话，副驾驶上的Nero迎来了另一边的Nico审视的目光。  
“怎么了？”  
“真没想到……”Nico吐出了一口烟圈，“你居然会对Kyrie撒谎。”  
Nero咳嗽了两声：“才不是撒谎，难道要我现在就告诉她我爸的事吗？会吓到她的。”  
灭世之树上的那个魔王，是他的亲生父亲。  
这个亲生父亲，现在正在Dante的事务所……养胎。  
孩子可能是他亲生叔叔的。  
这种三观破碎的事情，暂时由他一人承受就好了。他当然不会瞒着Kyrie，毕竟他不能一直呆在Devil may cry，不管Vergil愿不愿意，也总得跟着他去Fortuna。好在昨天一天相处下来，这个父亲和看上去不同，意外的好说话，但即使这样，Nero也知道他不能放Vergil独自住在Dante的事务所，把一个没有监护人陪同的严重反社会精神病人直接放归大自然，对周边人士的安全太不负责了。  
到时候，他会慢慢找到合适的方式跟Kyrie坦白一切。  
但首先，他急需把Dante的事务所折腾成能住人的状态。Trish说她会帮忙查一下恶魔孕期护理需要什么，看看Dante多年未整理的收藏里有没有能派上用场的，Lady暂时垫付了水电费，Dante的欠款再添一笔，不过估计也是虱子多了不怕痒。而Nero在发现了厨房的冰箱里只有一排排啤酒，卫生间连厕纸都没有，浴缸边孤零零地躺着一块肥皂时，忍无可忍地决定和Nico上街去采购一番，自然，帐要记在Dante头上。  
说真的，Dante之前过的究竟是什么样的生活啊？不，他坚决不愿想象没有厕纸的传奇恶魔猎人是如何处理大号之后的问题的。  
Nico神情复杂地看着正拿着购物清单检查他们采购任务是否完成的Nero：“我还是难以理解……你能这么容易就接受Vergil，是因为他是V？我是说，他从你一生下来就抛弃你，除了提供让你出生的那个精子……好吧也可能是卵子，给你留下了什么？一把刀？那还是后来Dante送给你的，他一回来就把它连着你的手一起拽了下来……然后你现在却因为他随随便便怀了孕而忙前忙后，你是受虐狂吗？”  
“我也不太清楚……”Nero放下手中的纸，深吸了一口气，“我确实怨恨过抛弃我的亲生父母，但我也遇到了把我作为亲生儿子一样疼爱的养父母，还有Credo，Kyrie，他们是无可取代的家人。”是他们，填补了他被撕裂的内心，“昨天，我忽然在想……我今年23岁了。”  
“嗯？”  
“然后，Dante他们其实才刚40。”  
“所以？”  
“所以，我出生时，Vergil才几岁啊？17?能负个鬼的父亲的责任？这么想着，对被抛弃这件事也就没那么怨念了。”想着因为常年脱离社会，现在心理年龄没准比自己还小的父亲，Nero捏紧了拳头，“但是，这个孩子不一样，都老大不小了，不懂，没问题，我能帮他，这回要是敢管生不管养，我要他好看。”  
Nico张大了嘴，点燃的烟滑落，像见鬼了一样盯着Nero。  
Nero顺手接住掉落的香烟，原样递了回去，问：“怎么了？”  
Nico又叼住了烟，郁闷地吸了一口：“我收回之前说Kyrie配你小子浪费了的话。”她摇着头吐出一阵浓雾，“你小子TM就是个圣人，跟Kyrie简直绝配。”

 

Dante对魔界血红的大地并不陌生，虽然不如他哥呆的时间长，他也算是在这里生活过一段时间，知道只要解放身体里那一半恶魔血统，不需要进食他就能靠空气中的魔力和打倒的敌人的血液维系生命，但他还是想念着人间，想念着披萨，想念着草莓圣代。  
“Morrison真是，拿到定金就去还账单……要是能在那之前吃顿草莓圣代该多好啊……”  
Dante嘀咕着，把一个摸过来的小镰刀拿红色的幻影剑钉在了地上。  
“喂，你们魔界就没有什么享乐的东西吗？像是酒啊，甜品啊什么的。”  
小镰刀咿咿呀呀挣扎着，宁死不从。  
Dante摇了摇头，给了它一个痛快。  
“耽于享乐。”  
Balrog在火焰熄灭前评论道。  
“我容忍你在战斗时乱喊，熄火前倒数三二一就够了啊，别对我的生活方式指手画脚。”  
Dante觉得自己的脾气已经比以前好多了，风火双刀兄弟可没这位这么宽松的待遇，他干嘛对这个转剑真升输出比Gilgamesh低那么多，还要先点火才能升龙的家伙如此和颜悦色？  
“在你身上……我感觉不到任何身为武者的高贵，为什么你能够那么强？”  
正要把拳套收起来的Dante愣住了，夸张地叹了一口气：“谁知道呢，但是，我已经厌烦了和观念完全不同的人解释这种事了，所以，闭嘴。”  
怎么一个个都是这样，我就那么惹人嫌吗？  
Urizen，他哥那个满脑子“抛瓦，摸抛瓦”的恶魔的一面，也问过他相同的问题。  
“为什么你拥有这么强的力量？明明什么都没有失去过。”  
他是如何回答的？  
——失去无法带来力量，他的力量来自于保护重要的事物。  
毫无疑问的正论。  
但这真的是他想对Urizen说的吗？  
那个明显智商掉线的分身，怎么可能知道Dante当时恨不得掐着他的脖子质问他：  
你凭什么认定我什么都没失去过？  
失去了母亲，失去了他们的家，失去了立足之地。  
然后，一次又一次失去了Vergil，他的兄弟，他的半身，他唯一的同类。  
拥有力量又能怎样？他留得住什么吗？  
打败了魔帝，为母亲复仇了又能怎样？他能遵从母亲的遗愿，开始幸福的新生活吗？  
他努力过，甚至尝试改掉了事务所的名字——“Devil never cry”。但他失败了，他没办法欺骗自己，谎言说一万遍，也无法成真。  
完全做不到，连这么简单的事都做不到，只能永远做个让母亲失望的男孩。  
他永远都无法把Vergil带回家。  
他的哥哥是头野兽，傲慢，狂暴，一意孤行。  
但至少，他是头美丽的野兽，而不是像Mundus一样卑劣，无情地利用每一枚棋子，把人随随便便关进黑骑士的外壳里当蓄电池……  
Dante长吁了一口气，冷静，他告诫自己，一想起Vergil就容易情绪失控，他哥无论哪一面在戳他痛脚上还真是擅长。罢了，后悔也没用，在选择把Vergil交给Nero负责，自己孤身一人来魔界时，就做好了回不去的准备。既然他哥那么恨他，再也不见面总行了吧？他实在是受不了再杀一次Vergil了。  
回不去就回不去吧，现在不比当时，阎魔刀的碎片被魔剑教团收集得差不多，Balrog能得到其中一块已经让他很吃惊了，再碰到另一块碎片？可没有那种好事……  
Qliphoth的树干里，有什么在闪闪发光。

 

火车和渡轮的线路和多年前没有太大的差别，除了在某些地方添加了奇怪的门和检查关卡，他拿着双胞胎弟弟的证件没有遭遇阻力。旅行的速度倒是比以前快了不少，只用了半天就到达了目的地。  
再一次踏上Fortuna的土地，Vergil不禁感叹这里真的像是被冻结时间的城市，跟二十多年前变化居然不大，除了Sparda的巨大雕像不见了之外——这让一路上见惯了陌生景象的他略感亲切。  
不过，他来这里的目的可不是怀旧，而是来找回失去的记忆。  
首先要去的就是那间孤儿院，如果能找到当年收留自己的那位女子就更好了，他隐约记得那女子曾经说过她偶尔会去孤儿院当义工。  
走过熟悉的小巷，越来越荒凉的景色让他有种不好的预感，果然——他注视着眼前的废墟——这里已经废弃了。抬手抚上破旧的铁门，他还记得那天，就是从这里伸出了一双手，将包裹在黑色襁褓里哭泣的婴儿抱起。尽管不舍，但他追求力量的道路上没有养育这孩子的空闲，这是他能做的最好的选择……  
这是唯一的原因吗？似乎有什么更重要的事，想不起来。  
“请问……您需要帮助吗？”  
熟悉的声音，熟悉的话语，Vergil猛然回头，站在不远处的是一位棕色长发的白衣女子。虽然很相似，但不是同一人，太年轻了，不过，那位女子家的确有一个小女儿，他记得那小姑娘的名字是——  
“Kyrie？”  
这个名字……是不是最近在哪里听到过？  
因为看到这个男人伫立在孤儿院的废墟里发呆，看上去像是那些来寻找自己曾经遗弃的孩子，内心矛盾纠结的父母，Kyrie才上前搭话，想告诉他这里已经废弃了，孩子们都在她家，如果有需要她可以帮忙。但是陌生人突然叫出了她的名字，让她有些惊讶。Kyrie仔细端详着对方的脸，显眼的银发，浅色的瞳孔，相似的面部轮廓，再加上，知道自己的名字，莫非是很久以前Credo跟她提起过的，那个指导过他剑术的“师父”——  
“您是……Nero的父亲？您是来找他的？”

 

看到那个熟悉的车库，Vergil终于想起来最近到底在哪里听到的“Kyrie”了。  
Nero被他扯断右手之前，就是在喊这个名字。  
看来当年收留了虚弱的自己和初生婴儿的那对夫妻，后来又成为了Nero的养父母，或者应该说，是知道被遗弃在孤儿院的Nero就是那个孩子，才收养的他？  
多亏他们，Nero能成长为现在这样成熟可靠的男人。  
“你的父母呢？”  
“家父家母……很久之前就不在了。”  
是吗？  
真是可惜，明明是很好的人。  
“你的哥哥……Credo呢？”  
现在想起来，还是有些不可思议，自己当年居然有兴致指导一个小孩子。他那时候究竟在想什么啊，虽然没有用上阎魔刀，但还是把幻影剑展示给了那孩子，看着那假装严肃的表情下难掩的惊讶和兴奋，看着当父母不在家时照顾自己妹妹和新来的婴儿的男孩，他在想——  
如果……的哥哥能够成为这样的人，就好了。  
哥哥？  
为什么他会这么想？  
“家兄……也在6年前过世了。”姑娘说着，眼神黯淡了下去，“Nero一直对Credo的死十分介怀，觉得是因为自己力量不够导致的。说来惭愧，我……不知道该如何安慰他，让他不要过于自责，不要把所有责任都揽到自己身上。”  
“抱歉，刚一见面就跟您说这些……Nero现在不在家，估计要过一阵子才能回来，不嫌弃的话，要不要住下来等他？Nero虽然嘴上不说，但心里其实一直期待着能够见亲生父母一面……”  
Vergil摇了摇头，没有对女孩解释自己其实不是来找Nero的，而且他们早就见过面了。这女孩当年才只有两岁，还不到记事的年龄，后来从父母和哥哥那里得知的也只是Nero的疑似亲生父亲曾在她家住过一段时间。既然知晓一切的人都已经离去，那他也没必要再留在这里。  
线索中断……该去哪里寻找另一根线头呢？  
Kyrie的轻咳声打断了他漫无目的的游思，女孩犹豫着，问道：“其实……虽然有些冒昧，有件事我一直想知道，如果您不介意的话……”她盯着握紧的手指指节，最终下定了决心，“Nero的母亲……现在怎样了？”  
Vergil还真不知道该如何回答这个问题，虽然脑子里的社会常识已经被洗刷得所剩无几，但他也很清楚这时候回答“我就是”会对普通人造成多大冲击。  
误解了他的沉默的Kyrie叹了口气，继续说道：“对不起，我并不是想打探您的隐私，只是有件事我一直很困扰。”她起身离开，回来时手中拿着一块黑布，Vergil认出了那是Nero被遗弃时裹着的襁褓，“孤儿院的义工捡到Nero时，除了这块襁褓，他身上还有一封书信，应该是出自他的母亲之手，只是内容……有些消极。Nero偶然间发现它后，消沉了很久，直到现在也很排斥和我谈论亲生父母的事。”  
信？这还真是他完全没有印象的东西。  
他接过女孩递过来的褶皱泛黄的纸片，打开了那个尘封的秘密——  
“对不起…妈妈…原谅我…这孩子…要是没生下来…就好了…”  
封闭的空间，恶魔的利爪，死去的婴儿。  
腹中抗议般翻江倒海的剧痛，耳边回荡着惊慌失措的女声。  
“您怎么了？坚持住，我这就去找医生！”

 

该给这个孩子留下些什么好呢？  
这个尚未睁开双眼，就不幸死去的孩子。  
首先，要有一个强大的，坚实的后盾提供保护——他想到了小时候Dante被电视游戏里的泥巴怪（*）虐得死去活来，怒摔手柄的情景，好吧，就决定是它了。  
除了保护者，还要有能安静地呆在身边的陪伴，外形就选家里那只黑猫，光滑温热的毛皮总能让人内心平静下来，也不会过份粘人。  
果然，还是需要一个能够聊天的存在，邻居家那只比Dante还吵，又深得Dante喜爱的鹦鹉如何？但愿它不要被嫌弃。  
最后，是这本诗集，这是他身边为数不多承载着过去回忆的东西了，送给这孩子吧。  
也算是和那个天真，无力的自己，彻底地告别。从此，不要妄想能够再去爱，能够再获得爱……  
将过去埋葬。  
将未来埋葬。  
但是，内心的不甘与后悔还是被书写了出来，恍惚中，那纸张被遗落在本不该遗落的地方，变成了错误的留言。  
没有失去行动能力太久，Vergil趁着Kyrie出门去找医生时悄然离开，奔向墓园。看着眼前没有墓碑的小小坟墓，和上面近期才被挖掘过的深色泥土，他想起来了，为什么当年Nero在Fortuna出生，为什么他一个多月前会回到这里，为什么他会制作出Griffon,Shadow和Nightmare三个使魔。  
那的确是他的“噩梦”，也是他的“承诺”。  
如果那孩子死了，就把他葬在这里。  
他最后找到了那孩子吗？所以，在经过了漫长又浑浑噩噩的漂泊后，终于取回一丝理智的自己才会回到Fortuna，挖开小小的墓穴，然后……感受到了阎魔刀的气息，找到另一个孩子，却没有认出他来，折断了他的手臂，夺走了刀，开启了之后的一系列灾难。  
真是讽刺的命运。  
滴落的鲜血渗入泥土，唤醒了棺材中沉睡的魔力，黑色的烟雾升腾而起，化作蓝紫色的双翼。  
“哇——吼——来啊Dante，继续战个痛……呃，V……Vergil？你怎么在这里？不对，这是哪？我们不是在树上吗？Dante呢？被你杀了？挂在树上做肉干了？关起来当人肉按摩棒了？伙计你不能这样……”  
“闭嘴。”  
Vergil一手抓住话痨鸟的喙，一手抚摸着乖乖靠在他腿边的Shadow。  
无论过去多久，这鸟还是这么烦，真不知道小时候的Dante喜欢这种吵得要命的生物哪一点。

 

如果能用一个单词形容Nero现在的心情，那就是——“Fuck”。  
当他大包小包地从房车上把买好的食物和日用品拖进Devil may cry时，面对的是一个人去楼空的事务所。  
明明告诉过Vergil他们只是出门去买点东西，他父亲还点了点头表示知道了，合着这“知道了”不代表他会老老实实地呆在家里。  
想出门就跟他说一声啊？他又不会阻止，这跟不告而别差不多的行为是怎么回事？在大厅里等到了晚饭点也没见人回来的Nero焦躁地来回踱步。  
“行了，别瞎操心了，你爸又不是老年痴呆的走失老人，这世界上能伤到他的生物恐怕就只有你叔了吧？先吃饭，不管你是想自己去找，还是登寻人启事，都之后再说。”  
Nico捧着用烤箱热好的速食意面，从厨房里走了出来。  
Nero悻悻地垂下了肩膀，像只耷拉着耳朵夹着尾巴的小狗一样坐到桌边。他算是稍微理解了Dante刚见到Vergil时一点就着的怒火，这人根本没有和他人沟通的意识，V的坦诚要是能分他一半就谢天谢地了。Nero郁闷地用叉子翻搅着他最喜欢的奶油鸡肉意面，他不能24小时贴身监视Vergil，又不能像对3岁小孩一样管东管西，关于如何和这个难搞的父亲相处，他迫切需要场外求助亲叔叔Dante。  
不知是不是神（长着斯巴达爷爷慈祥的脸的那个）听到了他的许愿，在他和Nico一边斗嘴一边吃晚饭的时候，饭桌上空突然出现了一个深色的漩涡，紧接着，里面掉出来一个红色的魔人，眼看就要砸到吃了一半的意面盘子，张开翅膀翻了个身，轻巧地落在了地毯上。  
……  
Nico和Nero都瞪大了眼睛，尤其是Nero，因为昨天Dante的告别过于悲壮，Vergil又给他灌输了他叔可能回不来的观点，万万没想到这人居然只用了一天就全须全尾地回来了……这是什么超高校级的狗屎运啊？对得起他们的感伤——好吧感伤什么的早就被平添一个孕夫的重磅炸弹轰得不剩多少了。  
Dante也没想到自己能这么快就又遇到一片阎魔刀碎片，还刚好把自己传送回事务所，说真的，他该去买彩票吗？正当他想打个招呼说点什么来缓解一下沉默的氛围，事务所办公桌上的电话响了起来。  
不是吧，刚一回来就有工作找上门？但愿是推销或者骚扰电话。  
“Devil may……”  
“Nero！”还没等他说完开场，对面焦急的女声就盖过了Dante的声音。听出了这是Kyrie的Nero一把抄过了听筒。  
“Kyrie？！你怎么了？发生什么事了？别担心我马上回去……”  
似乎是察觉到自己惊慌失措的语气带来了误解，Kyrie冷静下来安抚Nero：“我没有危险，对不起，我太着急了，因为房车的电话一直没人接……”  
看来是虚惊一场，Nero松了口气。紧接着，电话那头的话语让在场三人都紧张了起来。  
“其实，刚刚Nero的父亲来了这里。”

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （*）：洛克人系列传统Boss，Yellow Devil（也有不少不是黄色的亚种），看到梦魇大哥第一眼时我就想到了它（不过泥巴怪其实都长这样？按理说双子小时候（70年代末到80年代初）应该还没有FC，就当是卡普空给自家游戏开了后门吧（你够  
> 热烈欢迎三宠回归！感觉蛋应该蛮喜欢Griffon的，一代魔帝杀了Griffon时蛋看上去有点难过，还对Mundus发了火。
> 
> 整理了一下我自己写文时遵循的DVN三人年龄设定，无特殊情况一般会跟着这个时间轴走：
> 
> Red Grave老宅被袭，Eva逝世：D,V（8）  
> Morris Island大火：D,V（10）  
> 一代小说：D,V（15）  
> 4se，三代漫画：D,V（16），Nero被怀上  
> 三代游戏：D,V（17）,N（0）  
> 一代游戏：D,V（28）,N（11）  
> 动画：D,V（30）,N（13）  
> 二代游戏：？？？（3142和31245叠加态）  
> 四代游戏：D,V（34）,N（17）  
> 五代游戏：D,V（40）,N（23）
> 
> 几个固定时间段：
> 
> 1）一代游戏里Trish说过，Mundus在20年前复活，粗略设定从Eva去世到一代之间相隔20年。  
> 2）动画第8话剧情，Morris Island大火发生在距当时的20年前（疑似和幼年Vergil相关的事件），动画我推测应该发生在1代的一两年之后，因为当时Dante和Trish已经分开了一段时间，事务所的名字改回了Devil may cry。  
> 3）三代游戏在三代漫画的1年之后（游戏中Dante的台词）。  
> 4）五代小说开头，Nico在酒吧里打听Nero的消息时，Fortuna的石膏像事件过去了5年，后面有写到Nico在Fortuna呆了1年后发生了拿手好戏，所以，四代和五代游戏之间的间隔是6年。
> 
> 其他的时间就都是我随便填的了，年龄设定可能存在1年左右的浮动。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 末尾含黑天使改造，MV，mobV暗示，十分糟糕的肉体+精神折磨，强制怀孕和分娩描写。  
> 我对不起哥，对不起V酱，自觉上墙做一天挂件。

Dante没有想到，他能这么快从魔界出来，也没有想到，昨天还一副半死不活样子的他老哥，今天就活蹦乱跳四处乱跑。  
原本计划中，要么他在魔界孤独终老，要么过个十年半载，等他摸回人间时没准Vergil都当爷爷了，被Nero那小子软化的他哥，也许能对他收回那些抗拒的尖刺也说不定。  
或者他哥又搞出了幺蛾子，建了座新塔种了棵新树什么的，反正这种情况魔界大门也会打开，到时候他再冲出去揍Vergil也不迟。  
除了没有披萨和草莓圣代，呆在魔界对他也没什么损失，还可以想象一下Vergil看在Nero面子上硬着头皮适应人类生活的可笑模样来自娱自乐。  
但是，计划赶不上变化。  
Vergil抛开Nero独自跑去Fortuna的确让他紧张不已，魔剑教团已经不复存在的现在，那里因为地狱之门的影响，仍然时不时会和魔界空间重合，Vergil去那里是又在打什么主意吗？他连一天都闲不住？  
Nero也对父亲“失踪”其实是去拜访Kyrie而震惊，搞什么啊？事先跟他说一声他们完全可以一起回去吧。不过现在，还是先安抚Kyrie比较重要。  
“对不起，Kyrie，呃……我爸没吓到你吧，他看上去有点凶，但不惹到他也还好……大概。”  
“……Nero，你们，见过面了？”  
三人面面相觑，这是什么意思？  
见过面是指？要从一个多月前的拿手好戏开始讲起吗？  
Dante接过话筒：“先讲重点吧，Kyrie，我哥现在还在你那里吗？”  
电话那头“哎？？？”了一下，但很快就平静下来，回答道：“现在不在这里，令兄突然身体不适，我出去找医生回来后，人就消失不见了。我有些担心，才想给Nero打个电话通知他。”  
好吧，看来是伤还没好利索就匆匆出门，而且也不像是对那姑娘有威胁的样子。Dante歪了歪嘴角：“谢谢你，Kyrie，我们这就过去，放心，不会有什么问题的。”  
挂断了电话，Nero皱着眉小声嘀咕着：“真是，昨天还流血流得吓人，今天刚能动就跑那么远，这人有没有孕妇的自觉啊。”  
Dante漫不经心地回答：“我哥那脾气，想要做啥，你就算把他腿打断，他爬也要爬去做……等等，你刚刚说什么？”  
他没听错吧？孕妇？？？谁？？？  
Nero奇怪地看着Dante：“Vergil肚子里的孩子不是你的吗？”  
Dante无言了。  
眼前仿佛有10只Fury围着他跳舞，闪现，跳舞，一样的天旋地转。  
他想反驳说男人怎么可能怀孕，我很确定那是我哥，不是我姐……但想到二十多年前那个迷乱的夜晚，他还真不敢确定了。  
本来以为那只是在欲望与悖徳的刺激下产生的错觉，将他冷硬的兄长幻想为柔软的女性，享受的同时又对倒错的自我产生厌恶。  
但现在，Nero真的不是在开玩笑？  
——由此可见，Dante的恶魔生理学不及格。  
见Dante一脸扭曲，痛难信的表情，Nero小心翼翼地问：“我……不能说理解，但我知道发生这种事情，你也不好受，我们先去Kyrie那边把事情搞明白，安顿好再讨论这件事，怎么样？虽然有很多人觉得没什么大不了，但被逆推也是性侵……”  
“等等等等……停，Kid，你在想什么，我没被强了前面。”被侄子一副关爱性暴力受害者的口吻安慰，Dante鸡皮疙瘩都快起来了，“我根本没有任何和我哥发生关系的记忆，无论是自愿还是非自愿。”至少最近没有，他内心补充。  
“但是，你昏迷了一个月啊？你记得中间发生过什么吗？”  
Dante卡壳了。  
他真的不记得。  
他醒来时，眼前是V拿着斯巴达大剑对着他捅下来的身影，全身关节僵硬，魔力充足。  
嗯？魔力充足？  
不会吧？Urizen真的对他做了什么吗？他回忆起了二十多年前那个倨傲的把他绑在椅子上的Vergil——好吧，他哥真干得出，只不过原来是逆强X变强X再变和X，现在是彻底的迷X……  
他倒不会因为这种事不满Vergil，论禽兽行为他们俩半斤八两……当然这些就不要对Nero说了，对这个伦理道德观正常的大男孩太刺激。  
但搞出了个孩子还是……该说是幸运？因为这个孩子，Vergil和他的死斗中止。他哥会如何看待这个孩子？觉得是阻碍？还是别的什么？  
一想到他和Vergil有了一个孩子，就让他感到……恐惧。  
算了，先不想了，还是得先把这个不老实的孕夫找到，再做打算。

 

“Boss，把我们叫出来又要干什么？可怜可怜这几个被压榨的退休员工吧，给Mundus打工累给您打工更累，除了打架，还要给婴儿当保姆给大小姐当保镖，还得打您弟弟，啊不对，Mundus老头也让我们打您弟弟来着，算了，反正就是吃饭睡觉打弟弟。这是996，啊不，007吧，您跟您兄弟不再打个你死我活这不是挺好吗？祝百年好合让这我们几个老东西尘归尘土归土好好休息吧……”  
Griffon一直喋喋不休，Vergil没理睬他，双手在Shadow皮毛里摸索，不是在撸猫，而是在寻找内核的魔力源。他要找的东西被切分成了三份，分别藏在这三个魔宠的内核里，强行破坏无法取出，只能先让内核的魔力循环停止。梦魇的那一份他已经拿到了，泥土巨人没有抵抗，在他的命令下自主停止了一切魔力活动，更接近生物的Shadow和Griffon则无法像Nightmare那样，需要他来手动操作。Shadow顺从地俯卧在他的膝盖边，任凭他拨弄着自己的魔力回路，耳朵时不时动一下——他是不是把它捏得太像猫一点了？直到它像突然断电一样，无法保持外形，融化成了一个比平时被恶魔击倒时还要小得多的球体。  
“————Sha————dow————”Griffon拖长音嚎了起来。  
两把幻影剑擦着Griffon的翅膀把它钉到了地上。  
“别吵，等拿完东西我会把它复原。”  
Griffon不说话了，死死地盯着Vergil手中的核。  
“我知道你在想什么，省省吧，你们无法真正破坏恶魔，包括你们自身。”  
Griffon奋力一挣，从钉住它的幻影剑上挣脱出来，扯断了几根飞羽。何必呢？Vergil心想，我只是想把丢弃在你们身上的东西拿回来而已。  
“Vergil……你知道你在做什么吗？好不容易分离出的噩梦……为什么还要拿回去？”  
“你的身体不再支离破碎，你的力量变得前所未有的强大，为什么要来追寻过去？忘掉这些，开始新的生活不好吗？”  
“力量？强大？不，这不够，Griffon，我在和Dante的决战中落败，他抢走了阎魔刀，跳下魔界去封印Qliphoth。我落败的原因？说来可笑，居然是一个孩子。”  
Vergil把手按在小腹上，Griffon张大了嘴，它不知该说些什么，这究竟是奇迹？还是诅咒？  
“我恨不得把它挖出来，还记得Mundus的孽种吗？那时候，我以为是它回来了……”  
“不是，这个孩子绝对不是Mundus的！”  
面对惊慌的Griffon，Vergil扯动嘴角。果然，他想得没错，这三个使魔知道的不少。  
“我知道，冷静下来就明白了，孩子的父亲到底是谁。但是，我没有关于这孩子的记忆，只能以最初的空白为线索，我来到了这里，找回了生产的记忆，找到了它的坟墓，也找到了你们初生的地点。”  
Griffon轻轻点了点头：“你这不都想起来了嘛，没错，最初的我们是你创造出来，陪伴刚出生就死去的孩子的魔偶，这个棺材里封装的是我们原始的身体，所以你才能借助它把被Dante打败的我们再度召唤回来。你肚子里那个孩子就是当初死去，现在又被果实复活的，堪称奇迹一般的存在。该说是一直不怎么走运的你，碰上的难得的幸事吧。既然记忆已经回来了，那干嘛还纠结噩梦什么的，不过就是一些不重要的细枝末节罢了，不会有什么用的。哎呀，我可讨厌被你按在那里鼓捣了，感觉跟被拔毛一样……我知道了，你复活我们是想拜托我们接着给这孩子当保姆？没问题，这本来就是我们存在的意义，Shadow一定会很开心，别看它那不给一屎的死样子，它可喜欢小孩子了……”  
“Griffon，在这里的记忆不是我的噩梦，失去它只是切割噩梦的副产物罢了，不然不会这么简单就能想起来。”  
狮鹫的身体僵硬了。  
“为什么果实在修复我的身体时，也修复了这个孩子？这可是二十多年前的事，他的弟弟都已经长大成人，他为什么会在这时候回来？既然我用阎魔刀分离的噩梦附在了你们身上，那本该消散的人性是不是也附在了‘什么’上面，才凝聚成了人形呢？你们，一直知道V的身体究竟属于谁吧？”  
“你们也知道，那孩子这些年一直在我腹中。是我在魔界的时候‘吃’了他，对不对？”  
“好吧，你都没猜错，其实，是你刚掉下魔界时……”Griffon转动着眼睛，当务之急是赶快阻止Vergil作死的举动……  
“不用再编谎言了，给我你的那一份，我自己看。”  
被Vergil打断的Griffon全身的毛都炸了起来：“不行！你有毛病吗？都跟你说你猜的都对了，我骗你干什么？再一次回顾自己的噩梦是闹着玩的？要我提醒你你在拿到阎魔刀之前已经完全精神崩溃了吗？你以为我想再陪你走一遍分裂重组的老路？”  
“不一样，那时候我的身体也处于极限，精神自然无力抵抗……”  
“现在身体好了也不是你给自己找罪受的理由！取回了健康的身体，拥有了更强的力量，甚至连本来以为会抱憾终身的孩子都回来了——告诉我，你究竟为什么一定要取回噩梦？”  
看着激动地咆哮的鸟，Vergil皱起眉，它真的是太烦了，但自己为什么要陪着鸟吵架？把它强行按住剥出核心对他来说不是轻而易举的事吗？  
“因为败给了Dante。”  
“哈？”  
怒发冲冠的狮鹫头毛整个萎了下来，努力用鸟类的脸摆出“你TM几岁？”的表情。  
“如果不是抛弃了噩梦和记忆，我不会忘记这个孩子，也就不会在决战中因为它的存在而败北——至少我会有所准备。被我在追求力量的道路上抛弃的东西，我要一件一件地取回，包括噩梦，这样才能真正的变强。”  
真是讽刺，他居然说出了和Dante差不多的话。  
Griffon脱力了，这个人的固执和钻牛角尖就没变过，碾成碎片再重新拼起来都改不了。跟一个物理意义上的脑子有问题的人计较，它也是闲。  
“噩梦才不会给你带来力量，苦难只是单纯的苦难，抛弃掉有什么不好？你不是为了变强，你就是无法原谅那个让Dante拿着阎魔刀有去无回地跳进魔界的自己。”  
跟你弟弟把话摊开了讲会死啊？说到底，还不是你自己惹出的那么多破事，Dante也是惨，什么都不知道，还得替你去收拾一地的烂摊子……  
但它还是妥协了，人都是偏心的，被‘人’创造出的它们也不例外。  
对不住了，大小姐，你妈脑子是真有毒，害得你也要跟着一起遭罪。  
“打个商量，你确定要看魔界无惨4D小电影的话，就先把我们复原再看，省得到时候出了什么事，我们三个没人管，变成不可回收垃圾被丢在这。”

 

不看不知道，一看吓一跳，当他们准备出发去Fortuna才发现，Vergil把Dante的驾照，护照和银行卡都拿走了。现在存在银行卡里的钱是V物理众筹出来交给他的定金，虽然月底要全部用来还欠Lady的债，但被Vergil拿去用似乎也没什么不对？关键是他哥会刷卡吗？好吧鉴于他哥独自一人顺利地抵达了Fortuna，就假设他会好了。  
但愿他不是又打劫了路人。  
最后，还是Nico连夜开车送的他们。Fortuna距离这里不远，但也不算近，等到了Nero和Kyrie的家时，天已经蒙蒙亮。Nico借口去补觉，也是为了回避一下，留其他三人在客厅里开小型家庭会议。  
”二十多年前，我才出生不久的时候，一位年轻的剑士曾从恶魔手中救过我们一家。在不到一年后，母亲再次遇见了他，他受了重伤，身边带着一个初生婴儿。为了报恩，我父母便收留他在这里养伤，当时哥哥和他关系很好，经常向他请教剑术。我那时候还太小，不记得什么事，很多也是从双亲和哥哥那里听说的。据说有一天，他不告而别，之后，孤儿院门口发现了一个裹在黑色襁褓里的银发婴儿——也就是Nero。”  
这个年轻剑士应该是Vergil，Dante回忆起6年前那位“天使”的战斗方式，确实很多动作有他老哥的影子（*），尤其是那个和幻影剑十分相像的“幻影矛”。原来，因缘在很早以前就埋下了。  
“昨天，我在孤儿院的废墟边遇见了Vergil先生，我以为他是来找Nero的，就带他回到这里……对不起，Nero，我以前一直没有机会告诉你，关于你父亲的事……”  
“这不是你的错，Kyrie，”一直认真听着的Nero懊悔地摇了摇头，“是我的问题……每次你想开口谈论我亲生父母时，我总是自顾自岔开话题……”  
“我知道，Nero，你这么不愿意提起他们的原因，是因为那封信吧。”Kyrie拿出了那张泛黄的信纸，“所以，昨天我把这封信拿给Vergil先生，想问问他关于你母亲的事，我们都觉得是她写下了这些后遗弃了你，也许其中有什么隐情？但是，你父亲看到它后，忽然脸色发白，倒了下去。我吓坏了，赶忙跑去找医生，当我回来时，他就不见了……Nero，你知道你父亲是怎么了吗？有没有危险？”  
“呃……”其实我爸他怀孕了——看着Kyrie关切的脸，Nero怎么也说不出口。  
而Dante则盯着那封老旧的书信，手指划过上面瘦长卷翘的字迹，眼中充满震惊。  
“怎么了？”Nero好奇地问，“莫非你想起了什么？”  
Dante喉结颤抖了一下，犹豫着开口：“我……认得这个笔迹，这是Vergil写的……”  
Nero一脸被雷劈了的表情——虽然他早有准备，真的得知Vergil是他’母亲’时，不震惊还是不可能的，但是，Dante的下一句话，却是另一枚重磅炸弹的引子。  
“Nero，你今年是23岁吧？你是什么时候出生的？”  
“是，孤儿院的人捡到我时是三月，那时的我大概一个月大……”Nero迷茫地回答了他叔的提问。  
这有什么关系吗？他正想着，忽然，Trish的“斯巴达族裔生理小课堂”上关于他们这个种族怀孕的知识涌进了他的脑海。  
他叔知道了他爸其实是他妈后，问了他是什么时候出生的。  
也就是说，在算他是什么时候怀上的。  
能让他爸怀上的人……  
“Dante，我们……出去一下吧，我想先找到父亲。”  
妈的，我爸怀孕就够了，再加上一个我叔是我爸……不行，我要守护Kyrie纯洁的心灵！  
正当两位内心都被雷劈过的半魔迈着机械的步伐准备出门清醒一下时，真正的雷电混杂着熟悉的聒噪冲了进来。  
“Nero——你在家吗Nero？快来管管你爸，要一尸两命啦——哎？？？Dante你怎么也在？你不是去魔界砍树了吗？怎么这么快就回来了？”

 

Mundus说要送给他的，是一个包裹在魔力构成的锁链中，沉睡的婴儿。  
早该知道的。  
本以为已经死去的长子，落到仇敌手中，会是什么下场。  
那一瞬间，为那颗跳跃着的小小心脏而庆幸喜悦的心情，实在是太天真了。  
活着，不过是为了体验生不如死。  
之后的一切，都是曾经漫长而痛苦的分娩经历的翻版。  
每一次以为就要结束，每一次听到新生儿的啼哭声，精疲力竭的身心正想要松开被意志抓紧的手时，都能听到充满恶意的低语。  
“乖孩子，做得很好。”  
“下次要更努力才行。”  
再次醒来时，那孩子又回到了初始的地方。  
‘好心’地等待他身体恢复，也只是方便延长折磨。  
内脏被压迫，呼吸变得越来越困难，食道和气管像烧灼一样疼，胃里早就吐得不剩半点东西，干呕到喉咙出血。意识刚一逃离身体，凶狠的抽打又会落到隆起的腹部上，强行拖拽着他回到地狱。  
一次又一次，一次又一次。  
直到那孩子的哭声越来越微弱，呼吸也是，心跳也是。直到在周围尖锐的笑声中，再也发不出声音。  
再一次失去家人的恐惧撬开了保护内心的坚硬外壳，强行拖出所有的软弱，暴露在施虐者面前，狠狠地碾压着。  
妈妈，救救我，妈妈。  
“你根本保护不了任何东西。”  
救救我……  
“不会有任何人来救你——无论是你的父亲，还是你的兄弟。”  
对不起……妈妈……我……不该……  
“Vergil，你在哪，Vergil——”  
不该……出生……  
“存在即是错误，可怜的孩子。”  
听不到了，“它”什么都听不到了，只剩下已经临近癫狂的人性在脑中无助地尖叫，引得“它”发出野兽般的咆哮，理性的神经绷断的那一刻，“它”终于迈出了那一步，将一直忍耐着的冲动付诸实践。  
困在苦痛的轮回中，永远无法降生的孩子，终于被绝望的‘母亲’彻底吞噬。  
和那些轻而易举就被消化掉的胚胎不同，濒死的婴儿化作了一团肿块蜷缩在腹腔中，带来作呕饱腹感。属于恶魔的食欲被满足，属于人类的母性被粉碎，属于Vergil的最后一丝意志抬起头，看到的是手持链坠的银发身影。是Dante？还是父亲？他已经分不清了，鲜红的宝石，那是父亲的力量，他需要力量，需要力量，不能回头，不要回头，只有力量才能摆脱这一切，他的失败，他的屈辱，他的噩梦。  
他对着悬挂的蛛丝伸出手。  
他对着精心制作的牢笼伸出手。

 

这一切究竟是真实发生的，还是被困在牢笼中的幻觉？  
无论如何，结果都不会变。  
以保护之名，他吞食了自己的孩子，那份罪责烙印在他的腹中，无时无刻不在鞭挞着他，至死方休。

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （*）Angelo Credo和黑骑士招式相似，再加上Credo和哥是同一个动捕（都是Dan）。看看5代那雨后春笋般的M19M20血宫101对战视频，未来的命运恐怕也相同……（当了10年劳模的大舅子终于可以光荣退休了  
> 哥当时顺手宰了几只恶魔，根本不记得救过人，以为收留他的一家都是过于热心的大善人。正常情况下他不轻易接受陌生人的帮助，本应在恢复行动能力之后就立刻离开，但因为产后抑郁，再加上刚失去了大儿子，连尸体都没能带回来，内心十分痛苦，才暂时留下来修养一段时间，以及凭吊死去的孩子。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Griffon大活跃！这肥鸡怎么回事啊越写越上瘾忍不住想给他更多戏份……  
> 一点点私设，5代流程中的V大部分时候都是Vergil（V），一小部分是孩子本身的人格（简单地称呼他为V’）。V’单独出现主要在M14和M15，在M14的幻境里，V’和三只使魔找到了Vergil切除的噩梦与记忆。在之后的M15，Nero打败了Malphas后，和他说“这是我最后的请求”的是V’。之后被Nero搀扶着前行，以及和U合体时，脸上露出那个诡异微笑的也是V’（仅限表情）。  
> V’的情况很特殊，有V的全部记忆，因为和哥合体太久，也有哥的不少记忆，再加上胎内记忆，带着这些再次出生，性格基本上和V很相似。  
> 中间有一点点MV和MobV的暗示。

果实的力量忠实地将这具濒临破碎的身体恢复到了最佳状态，频繁地因为剧痛失去意识，并非肉体上的原因，而是心理问题——他在抗拒着这个归来的胎儿，抗拒这个折磨了他二十多年的恶性肿瘤。  
就算最初的愿望再美好，就算中途还曾抱有希望，但如果生存注定等同于苦难，那么他情愿这孩子从未存在过。  
比失败更令人作呕的，是弱小无力的自己。  
比噩梦更让人胆寒的，是逐渐疯狂的自己。  
自我成为了力量的奴隶，却妄想保留内心。  
最终打破囚禁着他的牢笼，既不是凭自己的意志，也不是靠自己的力量，不过是又一次的败北带来的，作为废弃品被抛弃的命运。失去了一切，连最后的遗物也被夺走，意外获得的自由，也只是被剥夺了生存的意义，浑浑噩噩地游荡，在噩梦地驱使下匍匐前行。  
直到再次握起阎魔刀，从刀锋的镜面中注视着那张因为不断失去而麻木的脸——  
一生都被困在狭小的牢笼中，挣扎着求生，却要这样毫无价值地死去，果然还是不甘心。  
那就斩断所有锁链，看看抛弃一切杂念的自己究竟能够做到什么程度吧。  
尽情享受最后一刻的飞翔，直到失去双翼，坠落地面，染尽鲜血，死去为止。

 

“如果再重来一次，希望能活得更聪明……”（*）

 

经过一阵鸡飞狗跳（“劳资不是鸡！是狮鹫！”Griffon 怒吼着），两位恶魔猎人总算是找到了闹失踪的高龄孕夫，把人带回了Nero的家。跑来求救的鸟口中一尸两命的说法多少有些夸张，不过Vergil的情况也确实算不上乐观，原因不明的大量失血，一路上抱着他回来的Dante衣服完全被浸透，之后又是呕吐又是发热，神智不清断断续续折腾了半天，直到傍晚才昏昏睡去。魔人生理知识几乎为0的Dante只能电话求助Trish，被揶揄了一会儿“你怎么这么好狗运一天就从魔界回来了”，得到了“没事，你哥身体好得很，放他自己回血就行”的回答。  
Dante傻眼了，虽然他没见过怀孕的恶魔，但这情况怎么看都不像没事的样子——姐您确定这不是他吃的那个果子的副作用吗？如果三天两头大出血是恶魔孕期正常现象，那魔界的母亲们真是太伟大了。  
“我又没说这是正常现象，只是说Vergil的身体没有任何问题，你以为为什么那么多恶魔争先恐后地去抢Qliphoth的果实，那可是能修复一切损伤，赋予无尽力量的生命之果。”电话那头的Trish不着痕迹地翻了个白眼，“至于这种过于激烈的妊娠反应……我觉得应该是心理因素。”  
Trish问了问Dante身边有没有旁人，Nero正边和Griffon斗嘴边守着他爸，Kyrie和Nico在准备晚饭，客厅里只有Dante一个人，Trish犹豫了一会，说出了她的猜测。  
“你知道，Mundus俘虏了Vergil，并根据他对母亲的回忆创造出了我，从某种程度上来说，你可以把我看作他们的孩子……”  
“等等，停，我鸡皮疙瘩都快起来了。”Dante打了个寒战，刚得知Nero其实是他和Vergil的儿子，并且他哥又给他怀上了一个的他正在风中凌乱，可不想本来就一团乱麻的家庭关系变得更复杂。  
“只是打个比方，为我接下来要说的，给你做点心理准备。”  
Dante心想这心理准备也太吓人了吧，您要说啥更惊世骇俗的？  
“我之前和Nero讲过你们这个种族孕育后代的特殊情况，你觉得我为什么能肯定作为混血的Vergil，和你们的祖先一样，不会随便怀上普通恶魔的孩子？”  
Dante沉默了。  
Trish继续说了下去：“那时候我还没有被创造出来，基本上都是后来从Mundus那里，还有其他恶魔口中得知，Mundus试图利用Vergil，用Sparda的血脉培育新的恶魔，但他失败了，没有一个胎儿成功存活下来。因为知道只有足够的力量才能侵染Sparda的血脉，最后他决定让叛徒的孩子怀上自己的后代……“  
“那算不上是明智的决策，和热衷于繁殖速度的普通恶魔不同，高等恶魔胚胎成长需要消耗大量魔力。母体拥有是否供给胎儿的决定权，而Vergil不会给仇敌的孩子提供半分力量，胎儿生长所需全部要由父亲提供，对Mundus而言，其实有很大的风险，也相当不划算。果不其然，几个月后，Vergil就杀死了腹中的孩子，吸收了胎儿积攒的力量试图逃跑，并且，那孩子的尸体也被报复性地丢弃在了Mundus面前。后来发生了什么，我知道得不多，但可以想象勃然大怒的Mundus会怎么做……”  
Dante感到有什么东西卡在喉咙里，一句话都说不出来。Trish讲述的离他所熟知的一切过于遥远，他不知该如何反应，愤怒与悲哀还未来得及涌上心头，只有茫然无措包围着他。  
“回到最初的话题，现在的这个孩子，如果Vergil不想要它，有的是办法悄无声息地摆脱这个麻烦。他没有这么做，同时却产生了如此强烈的排斥反应，我想大概是以前的经历留下了心理阴影，让他下意识抗拒孕育。”  
“……有什么我能做的吗？”Dante闷闷地问——除了去魔界把Mundus挖出来再暴打一顿。  
“很遗憾，我不知道，虽然这应该是你的孩子，不然Vergil不会留着它，”Trish叹了口气，“不，正因为是你的，我更不建议你贸然和他谈论这孩子的问题……听上去有些不可理喻，但你也知道，Vergil的经历和思考方式本来就和普通人相去甚远，孩子的父亲插手，八成会被他视作威胁和挑衅。当然这只是建议，我也不是什么心理专家，能确定的只是现在的情况虽然看着吓人，其实还在半魔的回复能力可处理的范围内，你不需要太担心他的身体。”Trish放缓了语气，“比起他，先调整好你自己的状态吧，突然成为父亲，恐怕之后还有更多从未接触过的事在等着你，有你抓狂的。从前天起你还没怎么休息过吧？慢慢来，你们有的是时间。”  
Dante哑然，被这么一提醒他才发现，虽然魔力还充足，但拜多年人类生活养成的习惯所赐，他现在还真的有点困倦：“谢谢你，Trish。”

 

Nero坐在床边，正和Griffon你一言我一语地就以后再碰到这种情况究竟是去买卫生棉还是成人纸尿裤而争执不休——每次都要洗衣服换床单太麻烦了。但显然无论是买哪样，顶着幻影剑雨把东西拿给Vergil的重任自然会落在Dante身上，一人一鸟就此达成了共识。  
“饶了我吧，Kid，你怎么这么快就学会坑爹的技能了。”通完电话的Dante刚一回来就听到了莫名被安排到他头上的敢死任务，“就没有个选项是尽快摆脱这种糟糕状态吗？我哥绝对不会同意使用你们提出的那些东西的。”  
“呵呵，这就是一无所知的臭男人的论调，”Griffon嫌弃地拍了拍翅膀，“你以为魔人怀孕是生个蛋那么简单的事吗？而且，Vergil才没有你想象中的那种羞耻心，又不是新手妈妈，让你去送不过是给他个借口揍你一顿放松心情罢了。”  
这消遣真够硬核的，Nero吐槽。  
Dante举起双手表示投降：“是是，对不住了，我是真的一无所知，无论是这个孩子，还是Nero的身世，还有Vergil身上究竟发生了什么……但听上去你好像知道不少啊小鸡，有兴趣分享一下吗？包括作为Vergil的噩梦，被我斩杀的你们为什么会再次出现这件事？”  
“你以为我愿意回来啊？明明已经说了那么帅气的退场台词，结果才躺了一天就又被从坟墓里拉出来，还得接着为你们家的破事操心，我真是活该倒霉摊上这些，变成被生活毒打的小小鸟。” 是你哥什么都不告诉你的，怨气别撒到我头上啊大哥，Griffon腹诽，“关于我们为什么能复活，当然是Vergil干的好事，他找到埋在Fortuna墓园里的我们的本体，又一次把我们三个召唤出来了。”  
“这么说……他是为了找你们来的Fortuna？为什么你们的本体会在这里？”这个回答带来了更多疑问，而一旁的Nero才刚得知V的三个使魔被Dante杀死过一次，更是茫然。  
“是，也不是，他来这里是为了寻找失去的记忆，而这记忆恰好与我们相关。好吧，显然Vergil根本不打算和你们解释，那就让我来个买一送一，超值大放送吧，反正你们迟早得知道。是个很长的故事，有需要的话先去个厕所如何？”Griffon咳咳地笑着，面前的两位半魔对视了一眼，趴在床边的Shadow慢悠悠地抬头瞥它，一副对它卖关子不耐烦的模样。  
“咳，那我开始了哦？首先，Nero，你爸现在怀的不是你弟弟妹妹，而是你哥。”  
“……啥？”Nero怀疑自己的耳朵，“我……哥？？？”  
“是，你哥，双胞胎的哥哥，异卵双生。我想你已经知道了，你爸是你妈，你叔是你爸，现在，等这个孩子出生后，就得再加上你弟是你哥，小子，我都快要为这乱七八糟的家庭状况同情你了。”  
Nero张大嘴，完全陷入混乱。  
“究竟是怎么一回事？”Dante皱着眉问。  
“这要从二十多年前讲起了，Dante应该最清楚一切是如何开始的。可以说是命运吧，双胞胎乱伦，怀上的孩子也是双胞胎。只不过，和有幸能够双双降生的父母不同，这对双胞胎中，只有弟弟活了下来。”  
“哥哥死产的原因，真的是相当不走运，分娩中的母亲被恶魔袭击，只能带着还在腹中的弟弟逃走，因为魔界之门的影响逃到了Fortuna。这也是Nero在Fortuna出生，并被抛弃在这里的原因——无力挽救长子的事实让Vergil清楚地认识到，自己还没有足够的力量养育后代。”  
“在这段时间里，我们三个诞生了，作为陪伴死去的孩子，并且保护他的‘玩伴’，被创造出来，和一本诗集一起，埋葬在没有尸体的小小棺材里。”  
“但是，那孩子并未死去，而是辗转被带到了魔界。就像人类中的‘狼孩’，失去狼崽的母狼捡回人类孤儿养大的情况一样，魔界偶尔也会发生这种事情，被那孩子‘幸运’地遇上了。命运会相互吸引，Vergil坠入魔界后，意外地找到了那孩子，那时他正被Mundus追杀，所以，他试图用阎魔刀带着孩子逃走。”  
“可惜的是，他们失败了，被卷入了空间乱流中，阎魔刀也碎裂了，唯一能保住这孩子的方法，只有将他融入自己的体内，等到安全的地方再重新分离，为了补足失去的战斗力，他将作为那孩子的’守护者’的我们召唤了出来。之后你也知道，Vergil被Mundus抓住，改造成了黑骑士，那孩子也就变成了一具永远胎死腹中的尸体。改造过程挖走了他大部分记忆，说来惭愧，我们也是如此，哎，想想那只曾把魔帝当作主人效忠的蠢鸟……太黑历史了好希望能一键失忆……”  
Griffon感叹着摇了摇头，继续说着。  
“在魔界辗转多年的Vergil回到人间，记忆破碎，意识混沌，不知是有心还是无意，回到了Fortuna这个因缘之地。没想的，幸存的那个孩子已经长大成人，还与阎魔刀相遇，修复了它——之后的事情，V也告诉了你，他夺走了你的右手，利用阎魔刀分离了人性。他那时候精神和身体状态已经到了极限，根本认不出自己的孩子，只剩下打败Dante的执着在强撑。在分离人性之前，他也把自己的’噩梦’，连同’生产’的记忆，也就是我们三个一起分离了出来。当然，分离出的’噩梦’不只是我们，还有不少不听话的坏孩子，所幸最后都被我们吃掉了。”  
“你们之所以成为了V的使魔，是因为本来就是为了保护他而生？你们从一开始就知道一切？”  
“不是保护他，而是那孩子……虽然Vergil的记忆附在了我们身上，但是，那毕竟是属于他的记忆，我们自己一开始什么都不记得，和V的契约不过是为了活下去，直到最后，才想起来我们是因何而诞生，为何而战斗。”  
所以，你们最后才选择自杀式的挑战，选择将Vergil的记忆与噩梦连同自身一起埋葬……  
Dante心情复杂地握紧拳头：“为什么那时候不告诉我？我……很可能会杀死Vergil的吧。”  
“因为那是他的愿望。”  
还没等震惊浮上两人的脸，Griffon接着说：“别误会，我不是指Vergil想求死，嗯，其实原因有点复杂，但是，如果那时我能知道，因为吃了逆生树的果实，早就死去的孩子也被复活了，我恐怕不会对发生的一切守口如瓶。但万幸，你们都四体健全，性命无忧，本来我还担心Dante留在魔界，Vergil独自一人不知道会怎么瞎折腾，但现在好了，你回来了，总算有人能看着他了。”  
Dante苦笑：“我可不觉得我能看住我哥……”  
“你不做谁做？总不能让Nero来负责吧？劝不住就打到他服从你，别跟我说你打不过一个孕夫。糖衣炮弹也好，软硬兼施也好，还有好几个月呢够你好好调教他的。”  
“你这是教唆犯罪吧？我以为你是站在Vergil那一边的？”Dante看着口出狂言的狮鹫，心说你就不怕过会我哥醒了把你拔毛炖汤？  
“哼，我早就受够了他的一意孤行，这人搞成这样，多半是自找的，别瞎同情他。”Griffon气哼哼地用鼻孔喷气，“他也不需要你的同情和小心对待，刚吃完果实的他就算是怀孕的状态，身体也耐操得很，不用客气。”  
“可是……”Dante还想反驳，一直沉默不语的Nero蹭地一下站了起来，张了张嘴想说什么，话到嘴边又咽了下去。  
“我……出去静一静。”说完就转身出门，留下一人一鸟面面相觑。  
“你不该在Nero面前这么说，他渴望的家人间的关系不包括这些。”Dante严肃地说，“虽然我不排斥按你说的，耍些手段把Vergil留下来，但是，我还是很奇怪为什么你会突然这样提议。”  
“硬要说的话，作为使魔，我们确实会选择服从创造者的意志，但同时，我们也渴望他能幸福地生活，哪怕这意味着需要摧毁某些东西。”Griffon也难得一本正经地回应，“Dante，我呆在他身边的时间比你想象中的要久，不敢说比你更了解他，却也知道你们之间的误解实在是太多了。比起尊重他的意志，让误解继续加深下去，我更希望你能抓住他，打开他，让他听到你的声音。”  
“……谢了，小鸡，”Dante深呼吸了一口气，“我去看看Nero那边。”  
在走出房门之前，Dante停了下来，背对着Griffon说道：“其实，你没有告诉我们全部实情吧？”

 

“你……还真是个谎言大师，如果不是取回了‘噩梦’，恐怕我也会相信你的说辞。阎魔刀碎裂的原因那一部分，很有说服力。”  
确认了Dante已经离开，刚想飞回床头的Griffon被吓了一跳，看向床上平静地睁开了双眼的人：“你是什么时候醒的？”  
Vergil没有动，搭在床边的手抚在Shadow的背脊上：“刚醒，但我之前把一部分魔力附在了Shadow身上，你就当它是我的传声筒好了。”  
那岂不是我情急之中乱喊的那些“孩他妈振作点您这要是一尸两命让孩他爸可怎么活啊”，还有刚在Dante面前说的那些坏话——全让正主给听到了？Griffon怒视着黑豹，就差把“叛徒”两个字写在脸上的大猫无视了它谴责的视线，抬起头蹭了蹭背上那只修长的手。  
“但是，我说的也并非全是谎言，”Griffon对他问罪一般的口气有些不满，“就结果而言，我的说辞和真相没有什么差别，不过就是隐瞒了一些过于残忍的事实罢了，要说是谎言的话，也是善意的。就算你固执己见，我现在还是觉得，你根本没必要一定要从噩梦中了解全部，太危险了——不为了你自己，也该为了那孩子多考虑考虑，你不想再一次失去他吧，恶，我这么讲真乡土八点档。”  
Vergil显然不知道八点档是什么，但这不妨碍他接过话茬：“你似乎有些误解，Griffon，我并不爱，也不想要这个孩子，至少现在是这样。”  
“你在说什么胡话？”闹傲娇也要讲基本法吧兄弟，“虽然不想戳你痛脚，但你忘了那时候你为了他什么都愿意做，忍受了多少痛苦……”  
“从前是从前，现在是现在，”Vergil的语气冰冷，不带一丝感情，“换你，你会爱一个折磨了你二十年，直到精神崩溃的存在吗？你会爱一个无时无刻不在提醒着你的失败和屈辱的存在吗？你以为我为什么在拿到了阎魔刀之后，首先切除的就是这孩子带来的噩梦，又把它和吵嚷不休的人性一起丢弃……”  
看着对方眼中难掩的憎恨，Griffon心凉了一半，它是有这种预感，但一直都不敢想象，也不愿这预感成真。就像这个男人追寻力量的初衷是为了弥补未能保护家人的遗憾，却因为过度严苛的环境而逐渐偏激一样，曾经不求回报的爱，也终有一天会在经年累月的绝望中变质，结出苦果。  
“更何况，因为它的存在，我和Dante的对决也……”  
“你够了！”唯独这点它无法忍受，“你对Dante那幼稚的胜负欲要执着到什么时候？是啊，我知道，你这么多年就是靠这个念头撑过来的，我也知道，这次你抛弃了一切，结果因为他你又输了，但没有他求Nero带你那残破的人性去Urizen身边，你TM早碎成渣了现在能坐在这里抱怨？他又没法选择自己会不会被果实修复，不，在这之前我们都觉得把你的人性还给Urizen后，他就会随着V碎裂的身体一起消逝……”  
糟了，反应过来的Griffon差点咬掉了自己的舌头，它怎么一冲动就把什么都说出来了？  
“果然，那时候我回过神来，就已经被Nero搀扶着向前走，是因为他？”Vergil若有所思地点头。  
刚才过于激动的Griffon有些郁闷，又有些庆幸：“你是在套我的话？老大您真吓死我了，下次您还是直接问吧老这样会折寿的……是，那孩子在那一个多月里的确有自主意识，而且因为V的身体本来就是他的，他拥有主控权，记忆也是由你单向共享给他……但他大部分时候都在沉睡，毕竟还是个婴儿嘛，也不会打架，所以很少出来。”  
Vergil给了它一个“我直接问你你会实话实说吗？”的眼神，有诓人前科自知理亏的鸟心虚地缩了缩头。  
“所以……你刚刚说不爱这孩子，不想要他，也是骗人的吧？”  
“关于不爱他这点，我没骗人，现在确实没办法做到，”不如说，曾经的那一点点母性早就被碾得粉碎，拼不回来了，“但你放心，我不会再次剥夺他生存的权利，这是我亏欠他的。”  
这也是外面那两个他的血脉至亲所需要的。  
Vergil闭上了眼睛，他需要为接下来的孕育积蓄体力，至于其他……等这孩子生下来后再考虑。

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 《…Reloaded》 Pico Magic Reloaded
> 
>  
> 
> 我流私设狗血剧本，弯爱直求不得的老蒙，早年吃抛瓦果之前没有斯巴达强，对好兄弟有歪脑筋但怂。吃了抛瓦果之后一统魔界，想上演霸道总裁剧本，结果两人决裂了。爸爸内心是真.圣母，年轻时是个小甜甜，跟老蒙的关系有一段蜜月期——满魔界没脑子的歪瓜裂枣，殷勤的老蒙让他觉得这没准是唯一能理解自己的魔（我拿你当兄弟，你却TM想上我）。但最后发现这魔的野心和不择手段，跟那些没理智的恶魔没什么两样，大失所望感到被背叛。


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 双性描写有，想开辆正经车，还是忍不住沙雕了，对不起。  
> 虽然设定中哥有过不少被改造被抹布的惨痛经历，但单纯的暴力羞辱带来的创伤对他来说还是远小于失去自身的控制权和一次次体验无法保护亲人的痛苦（老蒙也是折腾了很久发现效果甚微，才懂得该如何用肉体折磨混合精神攻击来戳哥的死穴）。蛋知道哥有心理阴影，却不知道具体触发点是什么，所以一开始可能会有点缩。  
> 我偏爱写哥是两人之中比较开放的那一个，没什么道德约束，经常主动骑蛋，想上就上。真想对蛋说别客气，没有什么沟通困难是打个一炮解决不了的，如果有，那就再来一炮，只是要小心别被榨干。

他们在Fortuna住了一晚，转天就动身回了Devil may cry事务所。Dante的理由是恶魔孕期需要一些特殊环境，事务所那边相关的东西比较多，而且方便改造。但Nero知道，其实是因为昨天Vergil看似性命垂危的状况吓坏了Kyrie，她为帮不上忙很是自责，就算其他人一再相劝也没有好转。再加上，Vergil也实在是不习惯突然有个姑娘对他嘘寒问暖，虽然他对Kyrie的态度还不错，但为了老哥的面子着想，Dante还是决定把人带回事务所去安胎——敏感时期还是不要太刺激孕夫的神经为妙。  
Nero本来也想跟来，但是Fortuna的森林里突然出现了不少寄生蜥蜴的踪迹，安全起见他还是留了下来，处理这些可能给居民带来祸患的恶魔，准备等事情平息再去拜访他们。对于这个不知该喊哥哥还是弟弟的兄弟，Nero没准比孩子他亲爹还上心。  
前一天晚上，Dante和Nero这对刚得知彼此真实血缘关系的“父子”进行了一场彻夜长谈，应Nero要求，Dante把从未对他人讲述过的回忆全都告诉了他——无忧无虑的童年，为了复仇而开始猎杀恶魔的青少年时期，本应感动的重逢不欢而散，Temen-ni-gru的那个雨夜，被划破的手套，Mallet岛的黑天使，魔帝Mundus，复仇成功的喜悦没有持续多久就被孤独冲淡，麻木地把猎杀恶魔当作自己的责任，最底谷的时期在魔界游荡，被熟悉的力量带回人间，满怀希望，又被Fortuna岛上破碎的阎魔刀泼了一盆冷水（*1）……  
Nero静静地听着，一开始Dante还想着开些玩笑，比如“你知道吗其实你爸最不擅长的就是跳箱子（*2），因为这个差点没赶上我跟光头的决战，让我一个人耍帅到最后”，越到后来越接近自言自语的倾诉。  
“说实话，因为太突然了，你居然是我们两个的孩子，我都没有什么实感，我是说，Vergil一直以来给我的印象都是不近人情，满脑子都是些莫名执念的家伙，他从小就是这样。确定你是他的儿子时，我已经很震惊了，更别说……”更别说Nero还是他哥生的，物理意义上，而且本来还是双胞胎，他完全无法想象Vergil当初究竟是抱着什么样的心情，Dante苦笑着，“不过，我想我欠你一句道歉，对不起，虽然总在怨恨抛弃母亲和我们的Sparda，但没想到我也变成了一样不负责任的父亲。”  
“其实，我也差不多……”Nero现在脑子还是懵的，突然从孤儿变成了父母双全，还多出了个弟弟（哥哥），Griffon的故事打破了他多年以来对自己身世的认知，他惊恐地把发现想象中父母的样子套在Dante和Vergil身上，简直难以直视。Dante还好，毕竟他前几年也怀疑过这个突然闯入自己生活的Sparda之子有可能是他不靠谱的老爹，但要把Vergil和一直被他视为受害者的母亲划等号，还是有点接受不能。再加上生子，分裂，魔人生理学等等魔幻设定砸了过来，还能保持冷静也是有颗大心脏，“我知道，这不是你的错，靠，我觉得这也不是Vergil的错，虽然听你的形容，他真的是个稀世混球。”  
“喂喂没那么严重吧，听上去好像是我在背着他说什么坏话一样，”Dante伤脑筋地抓了抓头发，他发誓他没有挑拨父子关系的想法，“但是，我现在已经不确定了，我所了解的Vergil，是真正的他吗？从前我总是不敢承认，现在想想看，我对Vergil对了解，恐怕还不如你对V的多。我们一起度过的时光，也不过就是8岁以前的那么几年。重逢后的相处时间，加起来满打满算连一周都不到，其中也只有一两次是没有打算把对方捅个对穿……呃，也不能说完全没有，毕竟捅出了个你，还有现在的这个。”  
Nero红着脸冲着Dante的小腿就是一脚，被骗术师瞬移躲开了。  
“我曾经以为V是我的兄弟，”一阵鬼步追逐后，Nero忽然开口，“我们年龄相仿，他身上有种熟悉的气息，再加上，有次我偶然间翻看他那本从不离手的诗集，里面的手抄字迹和我襁褓里那封信一模一样，我去问他，他告诉我那诗集是母亲的遗物。”  
“Vergil没有说谎，”Dante回忆着说，“那本书的封皮是母亲亲手帮他缝制的，收到时他开心了好久。”  
Nero露出了恍然大悟的表情，有些好笑：“原来如此……之后一连串的误会就开始了，V告诉我他有一个双胞胎弟弟，两人分开了很久，我问他为什么不去找他的兄弟，他说，他们不是一路人，生存方式差距太大，对方不会接受他。”  
“我那时候以为他说的是我，就大声地吼‘你没问过怎么知道！’——然后V就用莫名其妙的眼神看着我了，搞得我以为是我想错了……现在想想，一半对一半错吧。”  
Dante梗住了，Vergil问过他吗？好像有过，又好像没有。如果对方真的问过他，那时的他又会给出怎样的答案呢？  
“V最后对我讲述你们的故事时，我就在想，为了这些而手足相残，太荒谬了，一定要阻止这种事。也想告诉V，无论如何，我都会站兄弟那一边，不理解又怎么了，是家人就好好把事情摊开了说清楚啊。立场，命运，生存之道，这些大道理我不懂，但怎么样都好过什么都不知道就偏要打个你死我活。”  
父子长谈以这段话结束，Dante差点就想摸着小孩的头保证爸妈绝对不吵架，在Nero威胁的眼神中作罢，摊手表示OK我会和我哥好好沟通的。  
虽然如此信誓旦旦地保证，但如何跟Vergil开口还是让Dante犯了难，习惯了每次重逢都要刀光剑影之后，他确实不知道该如何应对没有攻击意图的兄弟。  
本来他还试想过他哥不愿和他一起住，甚至打算从他这里要回阎魔刀，跟从前一样离开，独自一人把孩子生下来，所以打了不少腹稿，做足了费尽口舌劝说Vergil的准备，但没想到对方居然毫不犹豫就答应了，真跟着他回到了事务所，甚至没有抗议他扣押阎魔刀的行为，这让Dante很是提心吊胆。  
他感到恐惧，对一个完全未知的Vergil，更是对一无所知的自己。  
Trish和Griffon告诉他的，让Dante前所未有地感受到自己曾经错过了太多，也把一切想得太简单了。在此之前，就算是窥探到一丝过去的阴影，横亘在彼此间的过大的差异，也阻断了他去理解Vergil的途径。他们是双胞胎兄弟，他们从小一起长大，他们的心是相通的，他理所当然地认为自己是这个世界最了解他哥哥的人。但是，如今事实却给了他当头一棒，不只是笼罩在黑暗中的过去，几天前，他哥破碎的人性站在他面前，他都根本认不出那是Vergil的一部分，对所有的暗示都视而不见，不再深思，满心都是树上那个宣扬着力量的另一半。真是讽刺，他对V态度冷淡，连听完对方说话的耐心都没有，却对毫无回应的Urizen苦口婆心地劝说，在Vergil看来，简直像是在演一出自我陶醉的独角戏一样吧。  
想要挽回家人，却根本不了解对方真实的样子。如果无知是一种罪，那他还真是罪孽深重。  
不过，自我厌恶先放一边，现在关键的是，如何看好突如其来的孕夫，以及重建两人的关系。就像Griffon说的那样，这次一定要切实地把Vergil留下来。

 

感谢Nero，多亏他又是打扫又是补充囤货，Devil may cry事务所已经从只有Dante与蟑螂能够存活的状态变成了至少适宜人类居住。被用作储藏室的客房也被收拾了出来，他工作时收集的一些恶魔相关物件，每次都往里面随便一丢，现在也都整整齐齐地码放好堆在墙边。Vergil似乎是默认客房是他的房间，回到事务所后就一头钻进里面没有出来，留Dante在外面和熟人们挨个通电话通知他们自己回来了，还顺便和Morrison商量什么时候把托付给他保存的房产证要回来。  
安排完了他缺席的这一个多月积攒下来的闲杂事物（不包括没参加Patty小姐的生日宴会的补救措施），已经是晚饭时间。平时Dante要么是披萨要么是啤酒解决，但想到Vergil大概不会喜欢油腻腻的肥宅快乐饼，而就算没多少常识他也知道酒精饮料是孕妇大忌。刚好，借此机会来开启兄弟间久违的谈话吧，“想吃点什么”是再安全不过的话题了，就算Vergil说他只吃魂石，事务所里也还有不少储备，来顿五颜六色的全石宴不是难事。  
Dante敲了敲客房的门，里面没有反应，他就默认对方没有拒绝他，推门走了进去。使魔们早就被收了回去，Vergil正躺在客房的床上，被单只裹到了腰腹，光裸的背对着门，似乎正在熟睡，是因为怀孕而变得嗜睡吗？Dante轻手轻脚走到了床边，犹豫着要不要叫醒他，才发现对方只是睁着眼睛发呆。  
“你没睡啊，有什么想吃的吗？”因为没有收到入侵领地的警告，Dante自然地靠近，没得到应有的回答又在Vergil眼前挥了挥手。  
哇，眼球都不转的，他哥什么时候学会的像鱼一样睁着眼睛睡觉？  
Dante的手伸向了被单边缘，内心在当个体贴的弟弟，帮他哥把裸露在外的上半身也盖上，和趁他正睡着的机会，干脆作死地掀起来欣赏大好春光之间天人交战。  
下一秒，他的视野一阵旋转，上下颠倒，后背重重地砸在柔软的床垫上。Vergil双腿夹着他的腰，按着他的手把他钉在了床上。  
果然是在裸睡……Dante上下打量着Vergil石膏像一般光滑的躯体，结实有力的肌肉紧绷着，散发着杀气的眼神中带着一丝还没睡醒的迷茫，还在努力聚焦。  
从下向上仰视着不多见的美景，Dante放松了下来，气定神闲地重复了刚刚的问题：“回神了，老哥，想吃点什么吗？说起来，我还真不清楚你孕期有什么特殊需求，指导我一下呗。”  
Vergil像是才看清身下的人是谁一样皱了皱眉，松开了Dante的手，直起上半身保持着跨坐在他身上的姿势，伸手把垂在额前的刘海捋过头顶，为了保持平衡双腿把Dante的腰夹得更紧。  
Dante脑子里的雷达叮了一声，这是什么意思？邀请？他该伸手扶上那精瘦的腰肢吗？他把视线移向了Vergil尚且平坦的小腹，外表看不出什么，但一个失而复得的小生命正在里面悄然沉睡，他们的孩子，诞生于无尽的黑夜，终于有机会见到黎明的曙光的孩子。  
该感到欣喜吗？这个孩子的存在，以及Nero的存在，告诉了他，Vergil并非他想象中那样绝情，而是正相反，他的爱只是过于严苛。  
他坐起来准备拉近两人距离时，Vergil伸手解开了他的皮带。  
“等等，哥？你确定？我听说过怀孕前三个月是危险期吧？这么做没问题吗？”Dante慌忙按住正拉开裤链把他的裤子往下扒的手。  
“恶魔没有这种问题，而且，孩子父亲的魔力可以加速胚胎发育，缩短怀孕周期。”Vergil语气平稳地解释，“还是说，你不想做？你现在的力量正处于鼎盛期，提供一部分给胎儿也不会影响到自身，不想做的话我也有别的办法。”  
不，我当然想做，Dante心想，此情此景还不提枪上马，算什么男人。看着Vergil没什么表情的脸，他决定不去好奇“别的办法”究竟指什么。

 

“你比以前大了一点。”Vergil用挑茄子的手法，手指划过颤栗着的顶端，“也更容易起反应。”  
忍住了骤然急促的呼吸，不知他哥是在夸他还是在损他的Dante回嘴：“你才是，太敏感一点了吧？水都快流到我腿上了，只用后面就能这么兴奋吗？”  
经Dante要求，为了安全起见，孕期性行为还是先别碰容易出差错的地方，Vergil目测了一眼小Dante的长度，答应了，反正射在哪里都能补充魔力，他也没什么意见。经过一阵互相抚慰的准备工作，扩张后穴的手指已经增加到了三根，这具身体似乎把过度敏感的特征给继承了下来，被刺激着的神经末梢将快感忠实地传递到前方，分泌出了过量的体液。本来不是那么难以忍受的东西，但被Dante一提醒，Vergil耳朵有点泛红。  
“闭嘴，差不多已经可以开始了。”不如说，他已经不想再耗下去了，“你要是想换个洞来插，现在说还来的及。”  
“对自己好一点啊哥，别把做爱当成任务一样，好好享受一下。”Dante动了动还在后穴里翻搅的手指，成功地让Vergil松开了握着他阴茎的手，整个人向后仰倒，发出一连串的呻吟。前面的穴口也不由得跟着一开一合，可怜的小粒也在充血颤抖，Dante俯下身，伸出舌头舔了上去。  
温热滑腻贴上下身的瞬间，Vergil的脑子突然一片空白，等他反应过来，Dante已经被他踢翻到了地上，一句“WTH”憋了回去，正和傻坐在床上的他大眼瞪小眼。  
“要不今天先到这里？”率先打破沉默的是Dante，意外体贴的话语和小心翼翼的态度让Vergil莫名烦躁。  
他提起Dante的衣领把对方仰面朝天扔回床上，没等人反应过来就扶着耸立起的肉棒，不顾“哥你想把我搞断吗？？？”的惊呼，凭着气势坐了上去。  
……糟糕，好像真进错洞了。  
Vergil决定隐藏起一时疏忽的慌乱眼神，摆出一副“我就是要跟你对着干来证明谁才是在床上享有主控权的人”的表情。  
但是，妈的，Dante吃了些什么比以前粗长了那么多？可观的直径撑开了新生的甬道，多亏过量的液体提供了足够的润滑，只是带来了过于饱胀的观感，而没有撕裂出血。他坐得太用力，龟头前端一下子就顶到了子宫口，痛得他眼前一黑，双手扶在了宽厚的胸肌上才稳住了身形。低下头，发现Dante一脸想笑又不敢笑仰视着他，他也只能装作煞有兴致的样子顺势揉了揉硬邦邦的奶子——手感其实还不错，Vergil内心评价道。  
还没等Vergil缓过劲来，强打精神直起身子，Dante一个抬腰就又撞到了敏感的部位，让他整个人瞬间脱力，摔在对方身上，毫无反抗地被调换了上下位置，扣紧双手压进了被单里。  
完全夺走了主动权的Dante并没有急于开始抽插，而是等待Vergil呼吸平缓，才缓缓地拔出，再一个挺身顶入，换来了一声高昂的呻吟。  
“难受的话就喊停。”Dante保持着缓慢的速度，反复了几次，他的忍耐已经快到了极限，但Vergil似乎一直没有适应，让他不敢有大动作，又不太想冒然结束。  
Vergil深吸了一口气，闭上眼睛，咬住了嘴唇。  
被会错了意的Dante摇了摇头，逐渐加快了动作，看着Vergil眉头紧锁，露出了明显的快感与痛苦掺半的表情。两具交合的肉体紧贴着，喘息声混杂着水声充斥着室内，Dante感受到下方的躯体抖得越来越厉害，含着他生殖器官的甬道却柔软温热得让人欲罢不能，每次抽出时都好像挽留一般紧紧吸住，让他难以取舍究竟是该继续，还是该停止。  
随着一下略为凶狠，几乎撞破开口的攻击，Vergil终于忍受不住，松开了咬紧的嘴唇，接近歇斯底里的尖叫让Dante停下了所有动作。  
他们调整呼吸，惊讶地看着对方，Dante张开嘴，又合上，似乎是在寻找合适的措辞。  
Vergil则避开了关切的视线，被放开的双手抚上了小腹，他知道，在双亲的看护下，这孩子现在很安全。  
但他太大意了，新生的身体，新生的意志，还是有些地方不够强大。

 

TBC

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注解：  
> 1）顺序3漫画-3-1-TV-2-4  
> 2）三代著名的M17跳箱子，多少个不会二段跳的V哥不停地摔下去，卡关好久……
> 
>  
> 
> 我的理解是，蛋和哥之间不可调和的矛盾来源于两个人的思维方式和经历差异太大，互相缺乏共情，又没有同时熟识两人的人来调解缓冲，很容易就陷入死胡同。蛋还是想沟通的，他会因为感情软化，虽然不赞同哥的想法，但真给他了解哥的机会的话，他未必会和哥对着干。哥和他完全相反，喜欢用行动表达一切，不会因为感情而妥协，认定的事想干就干，看到蛋的痛苦也不会心软。哥的经历让他认为只要有足够的力量就能阻止悲剧发生，而蛋则是不断体验着即使拥有力量也无法挽回注定失去之物——结果就是，蛋厌恶哥疯狂追求力量的行为，拒绝了他，但又抱着一丝能说服哥的希望去阻止他；这种行为在哥看来就是两人的立场完全对立，那再怎么沟通和互相理解都没有用，成王败寇是唯一的出路。  
> 他们的立场虽然是矛盾的，也很清楚对方的想法，但分歧其实没有大到你死我活的程度，会闹成这样还是造化弄人，误解太多。想尝试写一下两人重建关系的过程，温馨成分不是很多，后面还有够蛋胃痛的……


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 对不起，吸奶Play我拉灯了，其实是我不会写，大家自行脑补吧（靠  
> 本文的设定里，Dante没有告诉其他人关于Vergil回归的详细情况，Morrison他们只知道Dante失踪多年的哥哥突然回来了。知道Vergil是V和Urizen的人除了Nero，就只有Lady，Trish和Nico三个姑娘。  
> 有TV版人物出没。  
> 漫画黑骑士哥我好得不能再好，老蒙你这魔帝怎么回事，捏噩梦居然捏出了个能把自己家拆了的，我真怀疑老蒙有老马属性（但偏偏老蒙能独占哥那么多年，嫉妒使我质壁分离

因为Red Grave事件的余波，作为这一行为数不多的中介人，Morrison一直在四处奔波，忙着突然爆发一般接踵而来的各路委托。期间虽然也交给了Dante不少工作，但等到他有时间亲自拜访Devil may cry时，已经是三个月后。踏进事务所大门的那一刻他惊呆住了，给Dante揽生意这么多年，这是他第一次见识到大厅地板原本的颜色，摇摇欲坠的老吊扇被换掉了，沙发和地毯焕然一新。从前钉在墙上那些仿佛前卫艺术的恶魔头颅们也被替换成了挂毯和摆放着奇怪装饰的玻璃柜，Morrison仔细观察发现，里面陈列的居然是诸如无名面具，冰刃爪子，蜘蛛怪腺体一类的收藏品，还有长成各种奇形怪状的红魔石结晶。Dante的武器架同样窝在角落里，前面立了一个大大的“Not for Sale”的牌子。  
Dante少见地没有双脚跷在办公桌上，脸上盖着杂志呼呼大睡，而是顶着大大的黑眼圈，捧着一本书抓耳挠腮焦头烂额。Morrison靠近后惊恐地发现书名是《孕妇护理百科——写给准爸爸们的100条指南》。  
好吧，听说Devil may cry最近除了猎魔也开始接受一些无害的恶魔收藏品交易（Dante以前虽然干过当掉魔兵器的事，但他收的钱简直便宜到Morrison替他心疼），以及事务所的改变，莫非真的像大家猜的那样，天涯孤独孑然一身的传奇恶魔猎人，终于在立业多年后有了成家的打算？而且看这架势，生米都已经成了熟饭，想到他的父亲斯巴达行走人间两千年后才组建了家庭，40岁对Dante来说真不算晚。  
“我想……我该说声恭喜？究竟是哪位女士如此幸运？预产期是什么时候？”  
Dante一脸尴尬地把书丢到一边：“呃，我也不清楚，应该是有三四个月了吧，但看上去绝对超过五个月……这就是所谓的‘父亲的魔力可以加快婴儿发育’吗……”  
“都已经三四个月了，我居然一无所知，亏我还觉得我们是彼此最值得信赖的伙伴，这也太不够意思了吧。”鉴于Dante越说到后面越像自言自语，对人魔混血生育不熟的Morrison自然无从置喙，只能咳嗽一声抱怨，“Patty小姐会很生气的。”  
“对不起，”Dante居然老老实实地道了歉，想到某个小祖宗整张脸都苦了起来，“事情有点复杂，我只是还没想好要怎么说……千万别告诉那个小鬼。”  
Morrison对这不同寻常的回答挑了挑眉，看着一向洒脱的红衣男人左顾右盼，为难的表情里带着一点不好意思的窘迫，和难以察觉的傻笑——这种标准的傻爸爸表情出现在Dante脸上还真是新奇。Morrison脑海里迅速扫过了业内的几位和Dante有交情的女性，包括几乎被所有人误会为Dante女友的Lady和Trish，还真没听说过有谁最近因为怀孕停止狩猎工作的，莫非这位套牢了传奇恶魔猎人的女性是个普通人吗？  
“晚了，现在道上都在议论传奇恶魔猎人Dante最近突然转性，终于要回归家庭，Patty小公主迟早会知道，只是没想到你居然要奉子成婚……大部分人都在打赌你终于和Lady或者Trish或者同时和她们两个人修成正果，哦，还有不少人赌你和Nero。”  
Dante差点从椅子上摔了下来，心虚地瞟了一眼大门，小心脏噗噗地跳。Vergil和Nero父子俩出门去散步了，现在估计正在享受迟来的亲子时光。  
“拜托，你们脑洞也开得太大了吧，你知道的，Nero和我可是有血缘关系……”Dante解释到一半觉得哪里不太对，靠，他和他哥还是双胞胎呢，现在都要有‘二胎’了，“哎，我是说，算了，反正早晚都要告诉你，其实Nero是我儿子，亲生的。”  
“这可和你之前说的不一样，”Morrison疑惑地回想起男人曾在酒后吐露的真言，“你说过，Nero是你哥哥的孩子。”  
“他是我哥的儿子，”Dante在内心默默对Morrison的常识说了声抱歉，“也是我的。”  
Morrison不愧是见多识广的老掮客，领悟了话语背后的真相后，三观依旧坚挺，并抓住了重点：“你们谁生的？”  
“你接受得也太快了吧……肯定不是我，不然我怎么可能不知道Nero是我儿子？”  
“我听说过外表拟态是男性的恶魔能够生育，那想必半魔也不是不可能，”Dante说得理所当然，Morrison却早就想吐槽他这种“蹦出来一个自家的崽那肯定是我哥的种不是我的”的态度，究竟是对自己的安全措施太有自信还是守身如玉多年，全靠左手和右手啊？现在好了，Nero是Dante的儿子，证明这人还是有正常的欲望。  
虽然从人类的伦理观来看，欲望对象是双胞胎哥哥，还搞出了人命，一点都不好。  
“那现在这个孩子……也是？”  
Dante点了点头。  
之前听Lady说Dante的哥哥回来了的时候他还没什么概念，现在总算理解了为什么那两位母老虎最近一提起Dante就一脸“我再也不想管他那点破事了”的表情，算算时间，这孩子可不就是在他们被恶魔树上那个恶魔之王Urizen打败时怀上的吗？合着Dante那个时候还有空闲和他不知从哪里又蹦出来的老哥折腾出一个孩子？  
“怪不得Trish说应该把这个工作交给你，哦，时间差不多，委托人应该快到了，虽然报酬不怎么丰厚，但说不定你能从他那里得到些别的帮助。”  
“嗯？怎么说？”  
“你还记得救过一个叫布拉德的男人吧，就是那个和一位大小姐谈了恋爱，留在人间的恶魔。他之后去学医，两年前终于攒够了资历，开了家私人诊所，”Morrison看了一眼Dante手边的书，咧嘴一笑，“他的客户中有很大一部分是融入了人类社会，无害的恶魔，也接妇产科，有什么问题问问他，比你自己在这里乱翻靠谱得多。”

 

Nero刚走进小巷，迎面而来的就是一只被速射幻影剑加月轮脚揍得看不出原形的恶魔。这是他第一次看到Vergil用阎魔刀以外的武器战斗，这里不是魔界，他搞不明白这些家伙是真不要命还是怎么了，居然敢无缘无故招惹Vergil。他爸现在是怀着孕，惯用的阎魔刀也不在身边，但绝不是什么软柿子，家族祖传的王牌空战传统给双脚离开地面的恶魔判了死刑，最后一个星落重重砸到地上，看得Nero跨下一痛。  
Vergil看了看Beowulf，露出了满意的笑容。他最近偶然间在一个二手商贩那里发现了这早早被Dante当掉的拳套，二话没说就把它又买了回来，正愁没地方施展拳脚试试魔兵器的手感是否还和当年一样，就有活的沙袋送上了门。Beowulf暴力又直接的攻击方式果然没让他失望，比Dante现在那个花里胡哨的拳套Balrog好用多了。  
他用一记真升给了挑衅者一个痛快。  
总之就是很爽，非常爽。  
没有什么敌人是一发蓄力升龙解决不了的，如果有，那就魔化加段，五月雨定住再来一次。  
儿子眼神中的敬佩也让Vergil很是受用，内心把教导Nero选用属于自己的魔兵器提上了日程。虽然机械手臂能够满足许多战斗需求，但毕竟更换不易，很容易报废。像Dante那样来者不拒挂一身固然不可取，但有个常驻的恶魔武器来也能提供更多保障。  
已经明显隆起的小腹没有对Vergil的战斗造成什么困难，得益于血统赋予的强健体质（和与作死仅一线之隔的胆量），当年怀着双胞胎的时候，他直到临产前两个月还在四处奔波解除封印。如果说怀孕给他带来了什么不便，并不剧烈的运动后身体就开始明显出汗，尤其是胸前湿湿粘粘的触感让他很不舒服，迫切需要回家冲个澡。  
回家，自然是指回到那小破事务所，如果告诉几个月前的自己，有一天他会依赖弟弟的庇护，把Dante的身边称为“家”，自己一定会忍不住耻笑吧。  
不过是暂时的，选择呆在Dante身边只是为了这孩子的安全和方便，他总归要离开。  
Vergil知道Dante最近温柔又包容的态度源自于何，被Griffon美化的过去大概激起了从小就神经敏感，容易共情的弟弟的同情心，但他最不想要的就是同情。看着Dante勉强收起尖刺，装出一副既往不咎的样子，他觉得恶心。理解了一个人的痛苦就能够原谅，能够把过去的伤害一笔勾销？天底下哪有那么好的事情。那双蓝眼睛里小心翼翼的探求让他恐惧，他必须离开，在Dante了解到他为了活下去都做了什么之前……  
在饱含爱意的眼神转变为冷漠与蔑视之前。  
“你可以出来了。”袭击的恶魔化为沙尘消散后，Vergil对着躲在小巷一角的男人说。  
“谢谢您，Dante先生，”男人有着微微卷曲的黑发，带着一副斯斯文文的眼镜，身上隐约散发出恶魔的气息，不算强大，乍一看好像人畜无害的上班族：“因为魔界的大门打开了，之前把我视为叛徒的恶魔们最近又来寻仇，没想到他们居然会选择在大白天袭击，如果不是您来得及时，恐怕会引起更大的骚乱吧。真是太感谢了，委托费用我会通过Morrison先生汇给您的。”  
父子俩对视了一眼，原来偶遇的这个被恶魔袭击的男人是Dante的委托人？他们还阴差阳错地把工作解决了？不过委托人肯付钱比什么都好，Vergil对于被别人误认为他的双胞胎弟弟没什么意见，如果能因为他们的“高效”而愿意多加点小费，那就更好了。  
Nero倒是对这个称Dante为自己恩人的恶魔挺感兴趣，他知道有些恶魔会选择隐藏身份在人间生活，但遇到一个愿意友善地沟通，还会和恶魔猎人打交到的，还是第一次。出于好奇心，他问了这位叫布拉德的男人不少问题，其中自然包括他当年是如何认识的Dante。  
布拉德很有耐心地回答了Nero，顺便感叹Dante先生还是像以前一样少言寡语。Vergil难以置信地挑了挑眉，Dante？少言寡语？这恐怕是最不可能跟他那个聒噪得和Griffon有一拼的弟弟联系起来的词汇了。  
“不过，这些恶魔也太有自信了吧，明明不是没脑子的低端物种，看到‘Dante’居然都不逃的。”Nero感叹道，虽然不是真的‘Dante’，但论凶恶程度也差不多。  
“虽然有些冒昧，但请容我多嘴……”布拉德的眼神在抱着手臂靠在墙边听他们谈话的Vergil身上来回游移：“Dante先生最近是否应该暂停狩猎恶魔的活动呢？就算再怎么强大，这种事对胎儿来说还是有一定危险的……”  
面对父子俩同时露出的“你怎么知道的？”的疑问神情，布拉德忍住内心的吐槽，他又不瞎，寻仇的恶魔们都能看出来，想占些便宜才铤而走险。行医多年，这都看不出来他愧对自己在人间还算不错的名声。  
临走前男人留下了自己的名片，建议他们去自己的诊所做产检，免费，信得过的话，他有不少接生经验，能帮上忙。如果排斥陌生场所，他也可以推荐一些提供在孕妇家中接生服务的助产士。  
Nero拿着名片，感叹人类的医疗系统真是复杂，他大半词汇都没听懂。他爸面无表情，没反对，但估计只是在掩盖跟他一样茫然的内心，话说，Vergil会同意去医院吗？  
……糟了，他是不是忘记解释了什么？  
对方以为Vergil是Dante。  
明天早上他会不会听到传奇恶魔猎人Dante意外怀孕的传言啊？

 

“所以，是你们遇到了追杀布拉德的恶魔，顺手解决了它们？”  
Morrison因为还有其他事要忙，早早就离开了。Dante没等到委托人却等回了去散步的Nero和Vergil，还以为被放了鸽子，没想到结果反而是他能不干活就白拿一笔委托费。  
“大部分都是Vergil解决的，他说想试试刚买回来的拳套好不好用。”Nero耸耸肩，经过了最初的心惊胆战，Vergil在这几个月里身体状况逐渐稳定了下来，还时常以教学为名义拉着儿子切磋，让他亲身体会到了这个孕夫的强悍。不过是揍几个恶魔，Nero自然不会担心他老爸搞不定。  
Dante露出了不赞同的表情，一句“太危险了”差点说出口，但看着Vergil一番厮杀后明显的好心情，还是吞了回去。出于历史遗留问题，他现在不敢把阎魔刀还给他老哥，几经周折找回了Beowulf作为替代讨好对方（为了不做得太露骨，他特地托人伪装成偶然发现），事实证明用他哥中意的拳套贿赂得到了不错的效果，这个时候再说些煞风景的话太不值得了。他应该有信心，那些普通的恶魔伤不到Vergil一根汗毛。  
“我要洗澡，Dante，你跟我一起过来。”Vergil对Dante的心理斗争不甚在意，在回来的路上，他总算是意识到胸前粘粘的触感并不是出汗，而是其他的东西。大概是魔力补充得太多，身体的反应提前了，胀痛并不强烈却也烦人，他急需摆脱这种状态。溢出的力量不能浪费，找Dante帮忙是最好的解决方案。  
Dante没来得及回答，Vergil又转向了Nero，还没说什么，男孩的脸却突然爆红，结结巴巴了几句告辞的话就冲了出去。他早就闻到了Vergil身上若有若无的奶香，自然听得懂他爸的言下之意，之前Vergil还旁敲侧击地问他对母乳中的力量（Power）有没有兴趣，他怕再不跑就要被他没廉耻心的老爹逮住充当人肉吸奶器，美名其曰弥补幼年未能养育他的遗憾。  
至于他爸（妈）和他叔（爸）要关起门来搞什么，只要不把他扯进去，他才懒得管。  
Vergil看着Nero的背影一脸茫然，他只是想问Nero要不要留下吃晚饭，留下的话他就和Dante速战速决，这孩子怎么就落荒而逃了？  
Dante似乎是明白了，不管这小孩有什么误解，把他哥当成了洪水猛兽，他心里还是暗暗感谢Nero走得及时。机会难得，他一把搂住了还在懵圈的哥，隔着衣服摩挲着对方挺立着的不停有液体溢出的乳头，空气中的香气愈发浓重。  
这让他怎么忍得住啊。  
“要我帮忙的，是这个吗？”

 

“……哎？明天早上就回来吗？这么快？明明你还没在你父亲那里呆多久……不用担心我这边，有Griffon他们在，我和孩子们都很安全……嗯，好吧，你路上小心。”  
Kyrie挂断了电话，旁听了通话的Griffon对着Shadow长叹一声：“完了，咱们的休假结束了，又要回到Vergil那个暴君的身边，看着他和Dante旁若无人地秀恩爱……”  
Shadow耳朵抖了抖，没抬头。  
“我是一只工具鸟，你是一只工具猫，我是他的二段跳，你是他的滑板鞋～～～”Griffon唱起荒腔走板的歌抒发郁闷，Shadow脸上地鄙视越来越明显。虽然抱怨不断，但大猫知道Griffon分明就是操心个不停的老妈子性格，嘴上说着想摸鱼，实际上却是工作狂。呆在这里并非休假，而是替暂时离开的Nero保护Kyrie和孩子们，一旦回去Devil may cry事务所才是真的闲赋。快给这只鸟一点事情做吧，再这样下去它就要闲成一只真正的鹦鹉了。  
“Kyrie姐姐，好像有个奇怪的哥哥在外面……”  
跑进来的孩子话音未落，Griffon就一个腾空而起，冲出门外。  
“嘿，小子，别随便和陌生的哥哥说话知道吗？尤其是那种披着斗篷的啦，穿着清凉的啦，结局不是被上演拿手好戏就是物理众筹……V？？？你怎么在这里，Vergil怎么了？不对，等等，你是……”  
跟出来的Shadow也摆出了警戒的姿态，黄昏中的青年还是那副熟悉的瘦弱身姿，一头半长的银发，没有纹身的皮肤显得格外苍白，手杖和诗集也不在身边——是和他们契约之前的样子。  
或者说，是‘他’本来的模样。  
青年呈半透明，夕阳的光线穿透了他单薄的身体，他张开口，声音却没有自空气中发散出来，而是直接回响在Griffon和Shadow的脑内。  
“我需要你们的帮助。”

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 是的，哥留下来是个意外，他打算生完孩子就跑路。  
> 哥既傲慢又自卑，蛋因为同情而选择退让是哥不能接受的结果（其实蛋不是，如果两人能痛痛快快打一架哥心态会好很多，但是客观条件不允许）。哥本身比较悲观，虽然渴望被爱，却认为得不到回报，无私的爱终将被矛盾与痛苦磨灭，转化为更丑陋的恨意，他自己就是活的例子，他不相信蛋对他的爱足够抚平恨意，足够支撑起对他的包容，足够让蛋接受真实的他。  
> 当然原因不止是心理问题，哥还有事情要处理所以才想跑，如果不是突然多出了个孩子，他早就溜了。蛋愿意既当爹又当妈养孩子自然是再好不过，不行也可以丢给崽养（Nero：？？？）。  
> 但跑路是不可能成功的，这辈子都不可能的，呵呵。


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最大的不稳定因素（Q树）来了，还是我流的胡乱私设和瞎扯淡，我对崽真是太糟了，他爸（V）在游戏里骗他，现在他哥（V’）也逮着他骗，可怜的孩子……  
> 孕车，轻度双性描写，涨奶，道具使用，放置play计划中。

“这就是你说的，需要我解决的问题？我以为Dante已经把那棵魔树封印在魔界了……”  
Nero扛着绯红女皇，面对着迷雾之森深处交错盘绕的魔树根系。今天早上他回到Fortuna的家中，迎接他的不是Kyrie温柔的“欢迎回家”，而是叽叽喳喳吵闹的狮鹫，和本以为不会再出现的青年——看到V的那一刻，Nero差点掏出手机问Dante他爸是不是又捅了自己，有没有哪里又冒出来一颗树等他们去砍，却被青年和使魔们联合制止了。最后他还是不放心，顶着V不赞同的眼神，给Dante发了条短信确认Vergil的情况。  
Vergil？他挺好的啊。Dante回复。  
你确定我爸没什么问题？能不能让他给我回个电话？Nero又发了一条过去。  
过了几分钟，对方回复了一张图片，点开的那一瞬间Nero就后悔了。  
TMD没法回电话就直说，谁要看你和我爸的激情自拍啊？谁家的叔叔（爸爸）在侄子（儿子）问他爸（妈）身体好不好的时候会发对方蒙着眼睛给自己口的高清图片过来啊？仔细观察还能看见Vergil胸前夹着一对乳夹，上面隐约附着着不知是汗水还是别的什么液体……我操我真不想知道你们平时都在玩什么，大清早的就这么刺激，真是精力旺盛。Nero感到眼睛疼，默默删除了照片（开玩笑他家还有不少未成年儿童呢），对还在他爸肚子里的弟弟（哥哥）要被迫接受限制级胎教表达了深刻同情，同时庆幸他刚才没有直接打电话过去。  
V咳嗽了一声，摆出一脸“我警告过你了”的表情。  
言归正传，本以为已经回归的人性部分V又突然出现，Vergil的身体和精神状况并没有出现什么差错，使魔们也向Nero保证面前的V是如假包换的本人，只是不知为何从Vergil那里又分裂（复制？）了出来。所以，先不管是怎么做到的，既然对方有事相求，Nero不会置之不理。  
V所说的“麻烦”是Fortuna迷雾之森深处的魔界植物，这片曾被女毒蛇占据的森林中生长着一些不知名的植物藤蔓，之前Nero没有注意过，现在一看，这些根茎和几个月前的灾难，出现在Red Grave的Qliphoth有着九成的相似度。唯一的区别在于这里的根须上没有吸收人类鲜血形成的红色瘤结，而是呈现冻结一般的休眠状态。想到那时城市遭到的破坏，Nero顿时对着在Fortuna森林里发现的植株不敢掉以轻心。  
“Qliphoth比你想象中要大上很多，它的树冠深入魔界深处，曾有人提出，它象征着魔界的生命——但我觉得，比起孕育生命之树，它更像是埋藏于地底的‘天灾’。自从斯巴达封印了人界与魔界之间的大门后，它已经休眠了几千年。”青年将手抚上覆盖着白色结晶的根须，他的身体已经不是一开始的虚体状态——依附在Shadow身上，通过黑豹的变形能力，V暂时获得了能够自由活动与战斗的身体。“Qliphoth的根须盘桓在任何能够入侵其他次元的裂缝之上，拥有魔界之门的这里可以说是它们的大本营。一旦被激活，只要有足够大的空间裂隙便会日夜疯狂生长，Red Grave出现的就是被激活的一部分。”  
“那……这些根须会不会也……”Nero开始紧张了起来。  
“不，暂时还不会，魔界之门还处于封印状态，空隙大小不足以激活Qliphoth。但是，凡事只怕万一，最近森林里不是出现了不少跟以前区别很大的寄生蜥蜴吗？我有点担心那是它开始活性化的标志，所以才想来找你帮忙，毕竟，我的力量有限。”V将手杖刺入了瘤结处，与在Red Grave时的情况相反，被刺穿的根须毫无反应，并没有因为被攻击弱点而碎裂：“如你所见，休眠是生物应对不利环境的手段，这些根系不具备攻击性，正因如此，也难以被破坏。我不清楚它什么时候会因为意外突然醒来，带来麻烦。”  
“所以你需要我来清理这些跟定时炸弹差不多的触手？但是……”Nero拔出绯红女皇，拧动油门砍了几刀，那些结冰的枝条纹丝不动——他又尝试了湛蓝玫瑰，各种机械手，鬼手投技，魔化乱舞，均以失败告终。  
V看着一屁股坐在地上的Nero，摇了摇头：“没用的，蛮力对它们没有效果。”  
Nero一脸“你怎么不早说”，V对着急性子的青年耐心地说明：“我需要你帮忙，不过，不是清理这些正在休眠中的根茎，而是从Dante那里把阎魔刀借过来。为了一劳永逸，以绝后患，阎魔刀是必需的。”

 

终于反应过来自己刚刚做了什么，Dante一头埋在被子里，不理会一旁嫌弃他贤者时间太长，等得不耐烦开始用脚踢他腰的Vergil——无所谓，只要别踹他腰子就行。  
完了，Nero现在肯定觉得我是个色情狂+暴露癖，一时冲动真是要不得，Dante在内心反省。最近和他哥整天鬼混，夜夜笙歌，偶尔白日宣淫习惯了，Griffon还说让他好好调教Vergil，现在看来，分明是他被带得底线越来越低。不过，他内心另一个声音嘲笑着，得了吧，你还不是爽得不行，别给自己耽溺于肉欲找理由。不得不承认，看着他哥平时那张冷淡的脸上泛起潮红，露出一副粘腻的饥渴神情，贪婪地吮吸着他的肉棒，努力吞咽的模样极大地满足了他的男性自尊心。  
“别磨磨蹭蹭，还能做就快点继续，站不起来了就赶快把我放开。”  
Vergil轻踹了Dante几脚，没有得到回应便随便折腾出一个舒服点的姿势躺在一边，凉凉地开口催促。为了两人间的情趣，他的手还被束缚在身后，眼睛上蒙着黑色的眼罩，后穴塞着的按摩棒已经停止了震动，从昨天就开始涨奶，被吮吸得发红的胸部现在挂着两枚小巧的乳夹，更是胀痛的难受。如果Dante一时不举，打算这样晾着他，他就要不管事先约好的“禁止随意破坏房屋，家具以及情趣用品”的协议，自行挣脱去找个吸乳器摆脱多余的奶水带来的折磨。  
Dante抬起头，眨了眨眼睛，其实他已经准备结束晨间运动，只是被自省行为耽误了。Vergil这么一说，他现在放开对方岂不是承认自己不举？继续做倒也不是不行，但如果像之前一样，两个人为此较起劲来，那结果就是一整天时间都花在床上，这样的生活也太糜烂了。俗话说，没有耕坏的田，只有累死的牛，就算作为魔人，体力过人，没有不应期，该累还是会累的，Dante也不希望做爱变成机械性的劳作。  
而且，Dante咽了咽口水，Vergil大概不知道他现在的样子有着多么致命的吸引力，几缕银色的发丝因为薄汗而贴在额头和脸颊，嘴角还残留着没能吞咽干净的精液，因为被束缚和视力受限而紧绷的身体简直像个色情艺术品。孕态已经十分明显，隆起弧度圆润的腹部，以及因为涨奶而臌胀的胸部，更是为这件艺术品打上了母性的柔光——虽然脑子里这样想，Dante要是有胆量把这形容说出口，必将迎来他哥的冷笑以及毫不留情的幻影剑雨，来让他好好体会如同狂风骤雨般的“母爱”。  
但这不代表他不能对“艺术品”进行再加工，Dante决定遵循内心深处的欲望——这几个月他几乎一直在顺从Vergil的需求，是时候该把主动权夺回自己手中了。  
卵圆形的跳蛋顶开已经含着一根按摩棒的后穴，立刻被火热的肠肉吸了进去，Vergil对他又开始使用道具似乎有些不满，扭动了两下身体像是不想奉陪。“别急，会满足你的。”Dante安抚着，继续放入了第二颗，只是推进了一小段距离，怀里的人就不由自主的抽动了一下。  
Bingo，找对位置了，Dante搂紧了还在颤抖的身体，打开了这些小玩具的电源。  
顶在前列腺上的跳蛋差点让Vergil丢脸地尖叫出声，在震动的刺激下，前方也不停地流出淫液，颤抖期待着顶在后腰上那根粗大硬挺的阴茎。与又热又硬，急不可耐的小Dante相反，Dante本人似乎不紧不慢，还有闲心开始揉捏被乳夹钳得红肿的乳头。  
“够了，下面还能用就快点，你是只能射一发的老爷爷吗？”Vergil非常不喜欢被突然恶趣味的弟弟单方面玩弄身体，如果Dante再不进入正题，他就要自己动手挣脱束缚，把Dante钉在床上骑他，直到对方彻底射不出来，哭着求饶为止。  
“Vergil，我很难过，你爱的难道只是我23厘米的大jb吗？还是充满力量（Power）的精液？”  
Dante用严肃的语气说出这句台词时差点没憋住笑场，Vergil倒是出乎意料地停止了挣扎，不知是不是震惊于他的粗俗与直接。  
Dante再接再厉：“你知道的，如果你想要，总要拿些什么来交换。”  
眼罩遮住了Vergil大部分表情反应，他压低音调开了口：“你要我用什么来换。”  
“我想看着你——我想把你锁在床上，就像现在这样。我知道没有什么东西能够真正意义上的束缚住你，但是，如果你想从我这里得到什么，就得遵守我提出的游戏规则。你能忍耐直到我满意为止，我就会给你你想要的。”  
我想看你被欲望折磨，情迷意乱，看你忘却一切，眼里只剩下我。  
沉默了良久，久到Dante开始怀疑对方是不是在构思对胆大包天的弟弟实行杀人藏尸计划，Vergil轻叹了一口气：“成交，不过，我需要你限定一个准确的时间，而不是什么’直到你满意为止’。”  
“先确认一下，你能接受的上限是？”Dante还真没想到Vergil会这么轻易地答应。  
“不超过24小时，避开Nero过来的日子。因为突发情况而中断不计算在内。”  
“……一整天也太过头了，我还没那么鬼畜好不好。就先定成半天，大概6个小时吧。”天啊，他居然和他哥在协商中达成了玩放置play的协议，太不可思议了“那现在就要开始咯？其实，你也不用勉强，不愿意随时可以停下……”  
“少废话，赶快过来，我满足你的变态兴趣。”  
正想放松要求的Dante被Vergil不耐烦地打断，摇了摇头，说他变态，可Vergil的身体看上去也对即将发生的事兴奋异常，口不对心也要有个限度。  
Dante的手掠过Vergil隆起的小腹，一路向上，抚上肿胀的胸口，隔着被体温煨得温热的金属夹揉搓起敏感的乳头，另一只手扯起了夹子上连接着的铁链。  
“这里很难受吧，放心，我不打算故意折磨你，”Dante贴近Vergil的耳朵，轻轻呼着气：“只要你开口，我就帮你，怎么样，哥哥？”

 

经过V的一番解释，Nero明白了对方是想利用阎魔刀切割空间的能力，伪造魔界之门打开的假象，激活这些休眠的根须，再将它们一一破坏，永远封进魔界，就像防治洪水和森林大火一样。  
“可是……你别误会，不是我不想帮忙，但为什么要我去找Dante要回阎魔刀呢？”Nero还是有些想不明白，这种事情，其实Vergil完全可以自己解决，为什么要绕V—>Nero—>Dante这么一个大圈子？  
“Nero，你知道阎魔刀现在在Dante手上吧，你觉得他为什么没有把它还给Vergil？”V叹了一口气：“他……我们的关系没有你一开始想象得那样糟糕，也没有你现在以为的那样美好。Dante并不信任Vergil，他不放心把阎魔刀这么危险的武器交给一个前科累累的人，你觉得他知道了这件事，会怎么做？”  
“呃……Dante的话，大概会自己来解决？毕竟这对他来说算是小事一桩。”Nero回想起六年前出现在他面前游刃有余的红衣传奇，当年他经历的九死一生的危机，在对方看来恐怕跟小孩子打闹差不多，而出现在这里的魔树余孽恐怕还比不上教团搞出的石膏像。Dante自己用阎魔刀顺手解决这件事是十分有可能的。  
他恐怕都意识不到这对于Vergil来说意味着什么。  
“对，无论是出于忌惮，还是出于保护，Dante最不会选择的选项就是将阎魔刀还给Vergil，并把这件事交给他来处理。而Vergil肯定不会甘心，于是，砰，这两位大概又要打一架。”Griffon扑扇着翅膀插嘴：“但是，如果是你，情况就不一样了。Dante对你很放心，想必不会拒绝你的请求，也十分相信你的能力。用Vergil的思考方式来看，Fortuna是你的领地，这里的事情由你来解决再合理不过，他也不会随便插手。我们又一次避免来一场家族内部冲突，完美。”  
Nero还在沉思，而V则继续说道：“正如Griffon所说，由你出面是最优解。我知道你在担心什么，你是不是怕，虽然这次可以避免，但是Dante和Vergil这样下去总有一天矛盾又要爆发？必须承认，Dante没有错，Vergil和阎魔刀的组合确实十分危险，他是出于责任心和爱才会这么做。而Vergil……我们本质上是一样的，我有什么立场去否认他的骄傲，他的坚持，和他的野心呢……抱歉，说了些奇怪的话。你可能会觉得应该让他们把这件事放在明面上来沟通会更好，但是相信我，现在并不是合适的时候。而且，能够做到心平气和地把话说开，他们也需要一定时间来理解彼此，不能操之过急。”  
“好吧，我会去找Dante。”似懂非懂，但选择相信V的判断，Nero点点头：“不过，说起来，我对Vergil，对父亲也不是很了解……”

 

可以告诉我更多，关于你的事吗？  
面对Nero好奇的眼神，V哑口无言——如果只是给Nero讲一些Vergil从前的经历，他也不是办不到。毕竟，’母亲’的记忆有不少都共享给了他，虽然这也导致了他很长时间内的自我认知混乱，以及现在意识如同白日梦一般，被迫游离于身体之外的状态。  
不过，正因如此他才能发觉自己又以胎儿形式复活这件事，并非像Griffon说的那样是件否极泰来的幸运之事。  
如果还有没有别的方法，他自然不希望利用Nero来达到目的。但是，他需要阎魔刀，也需要牵制Dante的手段，而Nero是唯一能满足这两个条件的人选。  
他真的要再次欺骗这个温柔又真诚的青年吗？  
V苦笑着，难道上天注定，自己的存在就是要给他人带来伤害与苦难？  
他不希望将来，Nero回忆起他的时候，只有冷冰冰的背叛与欺骗。  
“为什么不告诉Nero你的真实身份呢？你其实很希望和他多聊聊天，像一对正常的’兄弟’那样吧。”Griffon看着困扰中的青年，但似乎猜错了他苦恼的原因：“倒不怕你穿帮，Vergil大概不会介意帮你打掩护，而Dante本来就分不清你和Vergil。但是，你真的想用’父亲’的身份和自己的弟弟相处？”  
“Griffon，我不知道自己何时会消失。”他继续编织着谎言，“我现在的意识由于这些年积累的记忆，对新生儿来说过于庞大，虽然我的感官还是与身体相连，但这种链接过于脆弱，很容易断掉。为了避免这种情况发生，我迟早要分离记忆，让意识回归身体，到时候，难道要Nero面对一个完全忘记他的兄弟吗？没有记忆的’我’，还是他认识的那个’我’吗？既然如此，那还不如一开始就不要让他知道，免去很多不必要的哲学思考。”  
Griffon还没有死心，尝试着劝说：“但是，你知道，Vergil有办法加固你的意识与身体间的联系，他是这方面的行家，你只需要找他帮忙就好，他其实……哎，也罢，面对一团乱麻的记忆，又要强行加固，痛苦的是你，如果重新开始是你所期望的，那我们也不会阻止。只是希望你能够考虑清楚，毕竟这可是和转生差不多，现在的你毫无疑问将变为’死者’，迎接新生。”  
“放心，”V勉强扯动嘴角：“我早就决定好了。”  
对于刚出生就死去的他，一路上始终在既生又死的边缘徘徊的他，死亡可以说是他最熟悉的朋友，没有什么可害怕的，不过是接受早在二十多年前就该落下的死神之吻。  
不必害怕，不必愤怒，不必留恋，不必悲伤。

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 放心，是HE，V’酱和哥都不会有事的。


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有孕车，末尾含过去魔界抹布内容，微R18G，双性描写，轮奸，产卵，触手，乳奸，总之是垃圾XP，哥真倒霉，欢迎大家暴打作者和老蒙。  
> 又到了每半月一次被漫画炸得体无完肤之时，万万没想到梦想中的桥段居然能出现在官方漫画里，我太爱哥一片黑白的噩梦深处藏着一个意气风发，还带着点3D气质的1D了。结果，打破Mundus囚禁他的牢笼，击碎黑骑士所代表的梦魇，都不是凭自己的意志与力量，而是靠着最不想输给的弟弟，对Vergil和V共享的那颗极度自傲又自卑又渴望爱的心来说，既是解脱与拯救，又是比什么折磨都更加可怕的噩梦，V最后满脸黑泥的那个表情，绝赞。  
> M18三个使魔选择用自己的死来带走Vergil的噩梦，现在看来真的是最后哥能够转变态度的关键之一。那么问题来了，还拥有噩梦记忆的哥该怎么和蛋和解，想想接下来又要继续折腾哥和蛋，和计划中要写的哥最终和蛋妥协，决定留下的契机，我有点心虚，真不知道究竟算不算是足够好的理由。  
> 但是，自己列的大纲，胃痛着也要填完。虐得再厉害，想想官方最后的HE，也就不算什么了（喂  
> 再一次感谢卡普空赐予HE。

“阎魔刀？没问题啊，不过，不介意我问一下，你最近没有遇到什么麻烦吧？”  
在V的授意下，Nero几天后再次拜访Dante时，便提出了借用阎魔刀的请求。不出意外，Dante毫不犹豫就答应了下来，而对于长辈的关心，Nero则用V教给他的说辞先搪塞了过去。  
Fortuna最近恶魔活动愈发频繁，他正在调查缘由，怕是魔界之门的封印有些松动，以防万一想事先借来阎魔刀加固封印。  
Dante转身从武器架上把最近闲得长毛快变成装饰的太刀拿了下来，丢给Nero后说了句“稍等，我去跟我哥打个招呼，他要是发现我没有知会他就又把刀借人，会发火的。”，就上了楼。  
比想象中的要容易……Nero握着阔别多日的阎魔刀，而上楼到一半的Dante像是忽然想起来什么，从楼梯上探出头来。  
“嘿，Kid，虽然这要求听上去有点奇怪，但如果Vergil找你要刀，能不能不要给他？”

 

为什么不直接告诉Dante他们发现了Qliphoth的踪迹，而要先借口调查恶魔出没，再告诉他们？Nero好奇地问V为什么要隐瞒，他不太想对Dante撒谎，其实他没什么主动说谎的经验，也很想知道V为什么要骗自己的兄弟。  
“理由有两点，其一，这里的问题凭你的力量解决，绰绰有余，但若直接说事关Qliphoth……别看Dante平时一副洒脱的样子，好像做家长也是个放养派，在某些方面还是容易过度保护。”V微笑着摇摇头：“其二，我不想让Dante知道是我告诉你Qliphoth的事，也不希望他知道借阎魔刀是我的提议，他会疑神疑鬼。”  
面对不解的目光，V轻声问：“Nero，我之前欺骗过你，你还能够相信我吗？”  
“我相信你，也理解你那时候为什么对我隐瞒事情真相，那不是你的错，我没怨过你。”  
Nero坚定的回答，让V内心刺痛了一下——这孩子，该说是太善良，还是看得开，真是太危险了。  
但他还是继续了他半真半假的解释：“但是Dante不会轻易相信我，我是Vergil内心中，最难以被他理解的那一部分，也是他最不知该如何对待的那一部分。更何况，我欺骗过他，利用过他，而在他的记忆中，他的哥哥虽然是个混蛋，却不屑于说谎。所以，比起Vergil本身，他对我这个分身恐怕戒备心更强。”  
“可是，你明明没有恶意，而且你也是Vergil，不应该……”  
“Nero，爱不代表要接受一个人的全部，也不意味着不能抱有负面情感，坦诚相对不一定会带来好结果。我也好，Dante也罢，我们并不喜欢对方，要我实话实说，比起爱，我更恨他，嫉妒他，而他也难以接受我是Vergil的一部分。所以，为了彼此都不要太难受，还是不再见面为好……你这副表情是怎么回事？放心，我才不会和Dante起冲突，我又打不过他。”  
“好吧，我会暂时帮你瞒着他，”因为V实在不想让Dante得知他的存在，Nero最后还是答应了他的请求：“但是，我还是觉得你们肯定有什么误会，等这件事过去，你们一定要好好谈谈。”  
“没问题，如果有机会的话。”

 

同一天晚些时候，Dante和Nero双双出门去完成一件委托。有了养家重任的男人最近工作的频率比以往高了不是一星半点，害得两位女猎人开始抱怨Dante把油水足的任务抢走了不少，不再像以前那样专捡没几个钱又难啃的来做。报酬丰厚是丰厚，但讨伐对象力量不强不代表容易对付，要么数量众多，要么潜行天赋点满，Dante宁可一路卡普空定番（Boss rush）也不想面对一片虫海一只一只地砍过去（变真魔人放个审判倒是省时省力，但那样造成的公共设施破坏可是现在一心赚钱养家的他所要避免的）。为了不把宝贵的时间浪费在重复机械劳动上，Dante有时也会叫上同样需要养家的Nero来一起刷怪，平分工钱，多亏了小伙子诸多实惠的控场技能，分工合作比单干效率提升了不少。  
两个月前Vergil也跟他出过任务，带着Dante帮他翻出来的大剑Alastor和忍痛割爱的拳套Balrog。但后来因为割草过于无趣，再加上嫌弃Balrog的战斗方式，就没再跟来。  
“先不算Beowulf的帐，你之前用的那个火属性的拳套Ifrit呢？也卖了？”当时的Vergil愤怒地盯着又在倒数“3，2，1，0”熄火的拳套，让他切换腿模式在地上托马斯全旋打滚？做梦去吧。  
“哥你怎么记性这么好……是卖了。”流水的魔具，铁打的叛逆，这些年他的武器卖的卖当的当，现在叛逆也和Sparda合体了，Dante忽然发现家里没有趁手的剑可以给老哥用，光是找到Alastor就花了他不少力气。  
Vergil的脸上写满了“你这败家子”，于是当晚在床上，Dante就被格外中意他胸口的雷属性大剑又捅了一次（*）。  
“是Alastor动的手。”还骑在他老二上的Vergil凉凉地说。  
“你们俩合伙搞我是吧？喂，Alastor，好兄弟，抛弃你这么多年是我不好，但你就甘心给我哥当个情趣用品吗？”  
Vergil冷笑了一声，而Alastor没有理会Dante的呼唤，放出了一阵强弱适中的电流。  
Dante（爽得）翻起了白眼。  
要问Vergil不再跟着他来狩猎恶魔，Dante作何感想，他绝对会回答“太好了”。说实话，人们一直以来说的“双胞胎心灵相通”“一个眼神就能明白对方的心思”，在他看来纯属扯淡。他和Vergil在一起的时候，从来就没有默契，从小时候玩魂斗罗互相拖版，到现在我把菜刀哥定住准备一套带走结果你TM一个前冲没刹住车把它吹飞了，种种互坑事件层出不穷，最严重的莫过于二十多年前让Mundus捡了漏的那场兄弟相争。再加上，别看Vergil平时一脸高冷，好像是个优雅的三蓝技巧型角色，打起怪来却是个纯正的三红大猩猩，优雅的外表全是受头顶C槽（装逼槽）所迫，绝对不会学Dante“像个猴子一样上蹿下跳鬼喊鬼叫”，但是动不动就一个传送剑瞬移到了怪堆里，保命技能无敌时间又少得可怜，虽然暴力速杀是很高效，每次还是看得Dante为毫无自觉的孕夫捏一把汗。  
为此，Vergil表示，你把阎魔刀还给我，我放几个次元斩.绝清场就啥事都没有了。  
Dante老实地闭上了嘴。  
和他爸那个莽夫比起来，外表叛逆小青年，却会拿蓝拳帮他定怪，无敌技又多的Nero别提多让人省心了。  
之后他们便保持了这种外勤任务由Dante，偶尔带上Nero来负责，而Vergil则呆在事务所经营恶魔收藏品交易。虽然既没有经验又不会殷勤地推销，常年在魔界积累的知识还是让他在和客户交谈时不至于冷场，也能够满足大部分人的好奇心。Dante一开始只是想给Vergil找些事来做，让这个前.魔王不要闲得胡思乱想，去搞事情，没指望能赚什么钱。毕竟，这只是Devil may cry的副业，他们做的也算是无本生意，卖多卖少都无所谓。但是，因为Nero和Nico那辆显眼的房车在Red Grave事件中的活跃被一些不怕死的记者们捕捉到，Devil may cry事务所像个新的都市传说一样，背地里声名大噪，引得不少人慕名而来。虽然大部分人都被Vergil消暑能力一流的气场吓跑，但真有兴趣买这些不实用东西的有钱人（安全起见，“实用”的东西都是非卖品），大多是看中了藏品背后的故事，买来增添朋友间的谈资，神秘又冷漠（长得又好看）的店主口中光怪陆离，带有猎奇色彩的说明，实在是再适合不过了。  
于是，月底Dante发现还完了各种水电网话费燃气账单，以及Lady的欠款后，他们居然还剩下足够支付下个月生活费用的结余，激动得抱起他哥的大腿欲行苟且庆祝一番，被还在看书的Vergil一脚踹了出去。他去找两位红颜知己兴奋地树洞，遭到了不约而同的白眼，以及“是啊我们都知道你现在家里有个贤妻良母，一个儿子又争气又孝顺，另一个儿子马上就要出生了，滚吧你这人生赢家，慢走不送”。  
虽然像做梦一样，但他们的生活就这样有条不紊地步入正轨，这是他几个月前想都不敢想的。和Nero打扫完战场，Dante看了眼时间，刚好足够开车去隔壁镇接Vergil，三人一起回家。  
“哎，我爸去隔壁镇了？他去干啥？”Nero好奇地问，很是惊讶Dante居然放Vergil一个人出门。  
“……产检，他说要是我敢跟过去，今晚就用幻影剑钉着小Dante把我挂在墙上。”  
——明明平时一副“伦理道德算个球”的样子，却在这种地方羞耻心爆棚，孕妇还真是难懂。

 

“请问，您是产妇的配偶吗？请填好这份表格，并在这里签字。”  
面对拿着检查报告和几张表格的护士（天啊他居然是只化成人形的小死神），V的内心是拒绝的，但那句“不，我是他儿子/他自己”还没说出口，就被一旁的Vergil按住肩膀。  
“他是。”Vergil接过纸和笔，冲护士点点头，V有种自己被挟持了的错觉。  
护士不愧是在这唯一一家恶魔开的诊所里工作，对这种孕育者比其配偶壮实得多的家庭组合见怪不怪，转而走向下一对等待中的夫妇。  
“你知道吗？我有点后悔陪你来这里了。”V看着一脸严肃地阅读报告和附表说明的男人，叹了口气：“我就站在你面前，你却要借助人类的手段确认’我’的状况，真是奇怪。”  
“只是不想出差错，”Vergil抬头瞟了他一眼：“鉴于你不是那种会轻易开口说真话的类型。”  
“是啊，不知道是从哪位那里遗传的。”V撇了撇嘴，凑过去一起看报告，预产期大概是两个月后——和人类不同，不同种族的恶魔孕期时间差别较大，他们这个品种本应和人类差不多，但“多亏”了Vergil几乎天天和Dante进行限制级胎教，胎儿简直像被催熟一般迅速成长，让孕期缩短了将近一半。不过，本来就不算正常怀上的孩子，这种不自然的催熟似乎也没带来什么副作用。  
“还有两个月啊。”V感叹，两个月，也是他能够继续存在的，“最后的时间”。  
“是，你还有足够的时间思考，究竟要怎样做。”  
“不是说过了吗？我早就决定了。要分离我的记忆与意识，阎魔刀是必需的，所以我才会拜托Nero从Dante那里把刀借出来。你也需要阎魔刀吧？Dante不会轻易把刀还给你，但是，我可以把它给你，只要你同意帮我。”  
“你没必要这么做，刀我可以自己拿回来。”  
“但这是最好的方法，你想再和Dante打一架吗？”V轻笑出声：“实话实说，我从Nero那里拿回阎魔刀，比你从Dante那里要容易得多。”  
Vergil一脸古怪地看了他一会，低头继续看起了产检报告，没有再说话。  
意识到自己可能说得有些过分，V轻咳了一声转移话题：“我以为你会阻止我。”  
“你希望我阻止你吗？”Vergil没有抬头：“告诉我你真实的想法，我会照做。我从未能给过你选择的权利，至少这次，我能够给你。”  
很可惜，你不能，摆在我们面前的选项只有糟糕的，和更糟的。  
如果可以的话，我并不想死。V想，如果可以的话。  
他们沉默良久，只剩下纸张翻动的沙沙声。  
终于看完了厚厚的体检报告，结果一切正常，V一目十行地略过一连串的排畸项目，接过Vergil填好递来的要他签字的注册表格时愣住了。  
“等等，为什么你在姓名栏那里填的是’Dante’？”  
“因为我用的是他的证件。”Vergil说得理所当然，丝毫不觉得这会给他的双胞胎弟弟带来什么社会性困扰。  
“那我该签谁的名字？Vergil吗？”  
“怎么可能，我又没有合法身份。”Vergil在脑子里过了一遍合适的人选，说：“你就签Nero吧。”  
“……你这是在搞事情吧。”V差点被自己的口水呛到：“你绝对是在搞事情。”  
但他还是老老实实地签了名，并在内心对风评被害的青年道歉，Vergil和他都是黑户，反正家里辈分早就全乱了，更乱一些又何妨。  
“我该走了，Dante和Nero好像过来了，不能让他们起疑心。”耳边传来了在诊所外放哨的Griffon的通风报信，V起身准备离开，却被Vergil叫住了。  
“你对Nero说过，你恨Dante，是吗？你还说觉得Dante也不喜欢你，那可能是个误会，是我的问题，如果你是被我影响到……”  
“等等，你怎么知道的，难道是Griffon多嘴……啊，”V看了一眼自己的身体——确切地说，是形成了他现在身体的Shadow，黑豹的力量和眼前的Vergil共鸣着，他恍然大悟：“那三个使魔是由你的魔力构成的，他们自然是你的眼睛和耳朵，怪不得……莫非你在担心我有Daddy issue？别多想，那只是我编出来骗Nero的，不是真心话。”

 

“可怜的孩子，好像已经没有哭的力气了。”  
安静地躺在巨大雕塑的手掌中的，是刚刚’出生’，身上裹满羊水和鲜血混合物的婴儿。婴儿因为长时间窒息而极度虚弱，只能断断续续地咳呛出肺部的液体。  
如果Mundus玩腻了这种戏码，干脆合拢手掌将那婴儿捏成一团肉泥，那该多好。Vergil好几次无不恶毒地如此期望，这样他就能把这份仇恨和母亲的死一起归结到魔帝头上，用复仇的怒火驱动这具身躯，失去一切才能无所顾及地活下去，抓住任何一个机会手刃仇人。而不是像现在，对着虚妄的希望，用尽最后的力气，飞蛾扑火一般徒劳地挣扎。  
他刚刚用魔化后的爪子剖开自己的腹部，难以控制好的力道几乎将他开膛破肚，还和婴儿连接着的脐带和散落的肠子阻碍了创口愈合，但若非如此，他恐怕也没剩下多少魔力用来恢复了。持续的失血让他头晕眼花，痛到极致反而感觉不到身体的存在，反复分娩的折磨消耗掉了他全部的魔力。他大概快要死了，就这样虚弱地，毫无价值地死去，太愚蠢了，明知道根本救不了那孩子，却学不会放手。  
Mundus会对那孩子做什么？是打算仁慈一点杀了他，还是将他培养成傀儡？还是说，像对待自己一样……  
无论怎样，即将死去的他都无能为力。  
有谁能拯救那孩子，Dante？还是被他送走的另一个孩子？  
在生命的最后一事无成，只能寄希望于他人，他的骄傲，他的野心，实在是太可笑了。  
无限下坠的黑暗中，他看见了花。

 

“……居然挑选了斯巴达的孩子作为下一个宿主……何等奇妙的命运。”  
“被我的兄弟所封印的’生命之树’，’恶魔之树’，亦是’灭世之树’，Qliphoth，这就是你的选择吗？”

 

身上的伤口，体内的魔力都奇迹般的恢复了，过去几天噩梦般的经历仿佛幻觉。Vergil尝试动了一下从死亡深渊爬回来的身体，发现四肢又被什么绑了起来，耳边传来的话语让他如坠冰窖。  
“刚才你的’剖腹产’，让我和我的部下们很不满意。”  
“所以，对于你的’惩罚’，还没有结束，继续好好努力吧，孩子。”  
滑腻的触手顶开了他的牙床，压着他的舌头深入到喉咙，喷射出粘稠的液体，呛得Vergil咳出了眼泪。他知道即将发生什么，如同前几次一样，带着麻醉效果的液体会让他失去意识，再次醒来时大着肚子被恶魔们环绕，在一片发情的狂欢中一边被操一边分娩，作为恶魔们的玩具，直到死去为止。  
不，恐怕连死去的自由都没有，只有永无止境的地狱。  
恐惧的泪水不断涌出，Vergil呜咽着想吐出嘴里的肉块，不断发出幼犬一样的哀鸣，他需要说话，告诉面前强大的恶魔，他选择臣服，只要别再这样折磨他和他的孩子，他愿意做任何事。  
而Mundus只是煞有兴致地看着他挣扎，粗大的触手噎得他几乎窒息，越是急迫地想吐出来，就插得越深。无论承受何等折辱都不会退缩的人就像一个做错事的小孩，哭泣着想要祈求父母的原谅，曾经目光锐利的蓝眼睛此刻溢满了哀求，泪水不停地顺着脸颊滴落到地面，在布满血污的脸上留下清晰的泪痕。  
最终，触手们还是放开了Vergil，他无力地摔落到Mundus手掌中，干呕着想要吐出被强灌进胃里的药液。蜷缩起来的身体抖个不停，催吐无果的他连舌头都麻痹了，一整句话都说不出来，只能啊啊地乱叫。  
“给你两个选择吧。”  
巨大的石像开口。  
“一，我现在就杀死那个孩子，结束他的痛苦。”  
“二，我可以让那个孩子活下来，而你要让我的部下们尽兴，他们都渴望看到叛徒的孩子为他们诞下子嗣……虽然你的身体无法做到这点，但有种方法可以作为替代。”  
一条怪异的触手凑了过来，抬起了Vergil埋在手臂里的脸。Vergil看着那一节一节卵圆形的突起，睁大了双眼。  
“你要选择哪一边？”

 

子宫里塞满了未受精的卵，让Vergil的腹部仿佛临盆一般鼓起，恶魔们似乎十分满意这具母体，争先恐后地用长满倒刺或鳞片的异形性器撞击着子宫，确保里面的卵全部受精。这种怪物和几乎所有物种的恶魔都没有生殖隔离，它们的卵一旦受精，孵化速度十分快，常被Mundus用来繁育新恶魔。当最后一只恶魔恋恋不舍地退出时，Vergil的肚子已经开始有胎动一般的动静了，恶魔们为他注入了凝胶一般的液体，卡在子宫口，防止里面的受精卵在孵化前提前滑出。完美的’育儿袋’制作完毕，它们也没有离去，而是抱起气息奄奄的母体，继续交配活动。  
只是这次，那几只拥有尺寸形状过于可怖的阴茎的恶魔，选择插入他的后穴，像是怕破坏那些可能是自己后代的受精卵一样。  
但这已经不是Vergil所关心的了，他已然大脑放空，身体上的折辱都随它去吧，被性器像鞭子一样抽打脸颊时，也只是乖乖含住，任由恶心的肉棒操着他的喉咙。  
似乎是不满于母体的消极反应，恶魔们的行为一再升级。凝胶被越来越粗暴的动作顶破，几颗尺寸稍小的卵滑进了产道，又被顶了回去，操弄着敏感的宫口。为了寻求乐趣，它们给Vergil注射了催情剂，又用细小的触手堵住了尿道限制他射精。胸前的乳孔也遭到同样的对待，因为长时间处于孕育或是假孕的状态，乳腺稍作刺激就能分泌出奶水。不知是不是骨子里的生育崇拜，恶魔对他撑得肿胀，好像长出了一对乳房的胸部情有独钟，除了舔舐，吮吸，还用触手不停地抽插操弄着，尖端喷出类似精液的液体，倒灌进双乳，让它们涨得更厉害。  
在催情剂的作用下头脑昏昏沉沉，总算是挨到了肚子里的卵都开始孵化，离开他的身体，快要失去意识时，Vergil抬起头，却被眼前的景象震住，遍体生寒。  
沉睡的孩子躺在恶魔的利爪中，像是刚从母体中被拖拽出来，没有哭泣，没有一丝声响。  
耳畔传来了Mundus嘲弄的声音：“你应该选择杀了他的，不过，你觉得你有选择的权利吗？”  
另一个年轻的声音对他说：“放手吧，Vergil。”

 

午夜，Dante被一阵杂物落地的声音惊醒，伸手摸了一下身边摸了个空，一个激灵从床上跳了起来。  
“Vergil？你在哪？”  
他循着声音找到了卫生间，Vergil还穿着睡衣，正趴在水池边干呕。Dante松了一口气，人没跑就好，他轻敲了下卫生间的门示意自己要进来了。  
“你没事吧？”  
Dante把手搭上兄弟的肩膀，准备帮他拍拍背顺顺气，虽然不见得会有什么效果，但也聊胜于无。  
Vergil啪地一下把他整个人摔了出去，瞬移退到了角落里，背后幻影剑逐渐凝聚。  
“等等，Vergil，是我！”  
Dante一个后滚站稳，高举双手大喊，希望大概睡糊涂了兄弟别搞得他血溅当场，还得半夜打扫地板。  
梳妆镜那过分明亮的灯光下，Vergil脸上的表情是他从未见过的惊恐和绝望。

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 一代那个略R18G的拔剑场景，Alastor一定很嫉妒叛逆在之后几作（二代除外）都能花式捅蛋（Alastor：明明是我先来的，你们谁能像我那样把Dante插得那么性感）。
> 
> 好像吐槽Balrog有点过头了……新拳套其实做得挺有诚意的，动作也好看，就是跟以前区别太大了，蓄力伤害有点抱歉，点火系统愁人，用得不怎么顺手（买家秀vs.卖家秀，反正我是打不出大佛们在幻影剑和次元斩里洗澡的操作）。而且我觉得如果是哥这种闷骚型选手，戴着Balrog做那些动作会很羞耻play。比起这种注重连招和灵活性的拳套，哥应该更喜欢高伤带FS和DT加段的一拳超人那一类（4seV天下武功出升龙秒Boss实在是太让人印象深刻了），如果Dante的Gilgamesh还在的话，哥应该会很喜欢？  
> 花是植物的生殖器官，要先开花授粉，才能结抛瓦果。


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大量捏造剧情与私设出没，含MV和Mundus -> Sparda  
> 我理解的5最后双子能够HE有三个原因，一是Nero给V的关心和帮助，二是使魔们带走了哥的噩梦，三是最后哥和蛋痛痛快快地打了一架，两人几乎势均力敌，所以才能在Nero来劝架时顺坡下驴，和蛋快快乐乐去魔界砍树。本文的哥后两条都没有达到，还被迫处于必须依赖蛋来保护自己的状态，虽然平时在蛋面前装出强势和无所谓的态度，但心理问题相当严重。而且，即将发生的麻烦事也跟哥被孩子拖住，没能去魔界处理Qliphoth的遗留问题有关。

他的铠甲破碎不堪，本来如镶嵌一般附着的金属随着孱弱的挣扎，一片一片地从身躯上滑落，裸露出布满青紫色纹路的苍白皮肤，和喷涌而出的黑色血液。既是囚禁着他的牢笼，又是支撑着他的骨骼的铠甲已经完全被摧毁，连带着包裹全身给这早就濒临极限的身体强行续命的魔力，也即将消散。  
Nelo Angelo正在逐渐崩解。  
在一次次与死亡共舞的经历后，饱受煎熬的灵魂终于要迎来最终，永久的归宿。  
在那里，有母亲在等他吗？父亲会不会也在？他们会原谅他吗？  
原谅做了这么多恶事，牺牲了这么多，却什么都做不到的自己。  
对不起，妈妈，我什么都保护不了。没能拯救您，没能如您所愿和Dante互相扶持生活下去，不得不抛弃自己的孩子，不得不扼杀另一个孩子，最后，连理智与自我都未能留住。  
“没想到你居然也被留在了这里，我想到了一个打破封印的好方法。”  
——是Mundus，看来他和魔帝一起被困在封印中了。连最后的时光还要和不共戴天的仇人共度，真是太不走运了。  
“怎么？放弃挣扎了？你不会就这样认输吧。”  
“承认自己输给了Dante。”  
“连你最后的自由，都是承蒙你兄弟的赏赐，如果不是Dante打碎了我给你的禁锢，如果不是Dante将我封印于此，切断了我的力量之源，你现在恐怕又要回到从前那难忘的日日夜夜里了。”  
闭嘴！他内心嘶吼着，损坏的声带却发不出像样的声音。  
“拿起剑，看得到那’花’吗？遵从它的指引，斯巴达之子，你想活下去吧。”  
哪怕前方万劫不复。

 

我不打算祈求原谅。  
将大剑插入Mundus额头上第三只眼，Vergil在心中自我催眠一般默念。  
我没有错，只是不够强大，身体，力量，灵魂，都不够强大。  
不能认输。  
“你的外在和他很像，但你的心和他完全不同。”  
这根本不是复仇，只是一个到死都纠正不了自身的扭曲之人，背叛了骄傲与矜持，不择手段，彻底堕入深渊。  
拒绝接受一败涂地的终结，拒绝承认所有的努力都是徒劳，拒绝安息。不想死，如何狼狈，如何不堪，无论牺牲什么，都想活下去。  
“……斯巴达，看到了吗？你不惜背叛亲族也要封印的东西，而你的孩子最后选择……”  
对不起，父亲，我……

 

“真是稀奇，距离你上一次拜访已经过去了挺久的吧，听说你现在和弟弟一起生活，还找回了你们的孩子？怎么又想起来看望这个被你监禁在这里的糟老头？外面可是有一个’完美’的家在等着你。”  
“噩梦？呵呵，那可不是我干的，别找我算帐。”  
“我只是Qliphoth前任宿主留下的记忆与知识，叙述是我唯一的能力。你在魔界破破烂烂地游荡时，不还把我当成故事会来解闷吗？今天又有想听的东西？”  
“我明白了，你的孩子说想抛弃过于沉重的记忆，你表面装作尊重他的意志，内心其实别提多害怕他选择离开。想到唯一一个’陪伴’自己度过如此不堪的经历的’人’即将消失，既不舍得，又觉得自私地想阻止对方抛弃这些痛苦记忆的自己很恶心。毕竟，最先抛弃对方，最先下杀手，最先舍弃记忆的，都是你。”  
“是你自己用这个形象来定义我，就别对着一个虚像发泄怒气，我不是Mundus，前任魔帝早就被你杀死了。不过，真是好笑，明明算是报了杀母之仇，你却不想和你的兄弟提这件事，是因为觉得这只是拾人牙慧捡了漏，自尊心上过不去，还是……”  
“后面就留你自己思考吧，今天闹得有些过火，你陷得这么深，’那家伙’就快出现了——反正每次’那家伙’一出现，所有的噩梦都要退避三舍，他究竟是你的守护者，还是最恐怖的噩梦呢？”  
Vergil忍住了用幻影剑把面前和Mundus的人形化身一模一样的白袍老者捅成刺猬的欲望（虽然不会造成实际伤害），罪魁祸首的本体已死，迁怒不过是残渣的虚像没有任何用处。压抑住烦躁的心情，深陷意识之海的他现在急需找到让自己醒来的方法，来缓解因为连续的噩梦带来的幻痛而抽搐的身体，不能让’Dante’发现，无论是哪个……  
背后传来“咯啦”的金属声响，他回过头，映入眼帘的是黑洞洞的枪口，和刺目的鲜红。  
“你不想让Dante知道你究竟做了什么，所以只能选择欺骗和隐瞒。”  
藏在白象牙之后的，是一双视线如冻结一般冷漠的眼睛。  
“真是可悲。”

 

事情不太对劲。  
“我没事，回去睡觉。”  
从眼神恢复清明，到摆出常见的冷淡态度，若无其事绕过他伸出的手，不过是一瞬间。Vergil企图将事情伪装成一次普通的孕吐反应，Dante猜想，但他无法忽视对方在看到他的那一刻流露出的惊慌失措，那是他从未见过的表情，仿佛置身猎人枪口下无处可逃的猎物。  
“你刚刚把晚饭都吐空了吧？就这样躺回去胃会不舒服的，我去做点吃的东西。”知道他哥的脾气不会轻易接受他的体贴，Dante又补充上一句：“反正醒也醒了，一时半会睡不着，我也打算吃点夜宵，就当是陪我一下嘛，哥哥。”  
Vergil一脸“你几岁了还撒娇”，用鄙视的目光扫视着他习惯性裸睡的上半身，仿佛要从那八块腹肌上盯出一丝垃圾食品贡献的赘肉。  
收到双胞胎发送出的电波，Dante自恋地展示了一下会被诸多为保持身材而节食的人类羡慕的胸肌和腹肌，惹来了一个“停，我又要吐了”的表情。看到Vergil从一开始强装镇定的疏离与僵硬恢复到用嘲笑弟弟来放松身心的通常运转模式，Dante松了一口气。  
虽说是要做饭，但Dante的厨艺极限不过是清水煮意大利面配速食酱料。他打开冰箱翻找可用的食材，略过Nero硬是往他们冰箱里塞的种种蔬菜，男孩很贴心地只买了料理步骤相对简单的种类，但Dante对吃草完全没兴趣，充其量热披萨的时候加点青椒上去，而Vergil——他的厨艺极限是把蔬菜洗吧洗吧连切都不切直接吃。  
大概是不想浪费儿子的一番好意，每次吃饭时，Dante总能看见他哥拿着黄瓜，西红柿，一盆小菠菜，有时甚至抱着一颗包菜生啃，这让他产生了一种自己养了只兔子的错觉。  
大晚上的，冰凉的蔬菜就算了，晚饭剩余的外卖披萨倒是可以当夜宵，但这听上去就不怎么孕夫友好。Dante最终决定拿出纸盒装的牛奶，倒进锅里烧热准备冲点燕麦粥。  
他还是挺看重每次两个人能坐在一起吃饭的机会的。  
“还是巧克力口味？”  
翻出了即食麦片，Dante问道。Vergil点点头，这方面的偏好他倒是从小到大从未改变，同为甜党的斯巴达兄弟小时候就曾为生日蛋糕上的巧克力大打出手过（*）。但时过境迁，Dante的爱好似乎转变成了水果，也好，省得两人年过四十还要为了麦片口味分配上演全武行。  
Dante给自己挑了包什锦梅干口味的，把煮热的牛奶平均倒进装麦片的两个碗里，搅拌均匀，看着里面的麦片逐渐软烂，对自己的劳动成果十分满意。  
Vergil则趁他热牛奶的功夫，熟练地拿出电水壶烧了热水，正在沏茶。  
“现在喝茶？那你待会还睡得着吗……哦，算了。”Dante看了一眼墙上的时钟，已经四点了，就当今天早起也未尝不可。  
常年靠恶魔血和红魂维生的男人对食物并不挑剔，几乎喂啥吃啥，唯一的执着似乎就是茶。Dante怀疑这是为了名正言顺地吃各种甜点的借口，毕竟Vergil曾嘲笑过他垃圾食品吃得太多，如果被弟弟发现自己也对两条马路外的那家点心铺情有独钟，会让他很没面子。毕竟这人从小的行为准则就是生命不息装逼不止，想满足口腹之欲也要找个优雅的方法。  
当Vergil拿出了昨天买的拿破仑蛋糕后，Dante更加确信了这一点。

 

“有什么想问的，趁现在问吧。”  
两个人相顾无言地吃完了不知该算夜宵还是早餐的燕麦粥，期间Dante的眼神时不时地往他身上瞟，一副欲言又止的样子。Vergil抿了一口茶，率先开口，刚才从噩梦中惊醒的自己脑子究竟有多乱，用了多久才分清梦境与现实，他自己很清楚，对他的反常行为Dante肯定不会坐视不理。伸头是一刀，缩头也是一刀，先听听他兄弟都知道些什么，想知道些什么，再决定要告诉他多少也不迟。  
“呃……要说想问的，你身体没事吧？几个月前还真挺吓人的，那时的症状又复发了吗？”  
“不，跟那个无关，现在已经是稳定期，不用担心。”  
Vergil用眼神催促着“还有什么？快问”，对于一直喜欢话唠说些有的没的的弟弟突然谨言慎行十分不耐。  
“对不起。”  
Dante突然憋出的一句道歉吓了Vergil一跳。  
“你做了什么值得道歉的事吗？”  
“不，是因为我什么都没有做……这么多年，没能陪在你身边，对不起。”  
如果第一次和Vergil重逢时，没有拒绝他的话。  
如果在Temen-ni-gru，不顾刀刃也要抓住他的话。  
如果在Mallet岛，能够认出眼前的黑骑士的话。  
如果当年在魔界，早一点找到破碎的Vergil的话。  
如果在陌生又熟悉的青年进入事务所时，认出他的真实身份的话。  
他会不会少经历一些磨难呢？会不会少些偏执呢？  
“说得好像你的陪伴会有用一样……罢了，自大也算是你的优点。”Vergil皱起眉，“我不知道Griffon跟你多嘴说了什么，但一切都是我自己的选择，造成的恶果也是咎由自取，不值得你同情。”  
“不要说什么咎由自取，没有人应该遭受这种事，”而且，所谓的’选择’，根本是被剥夺了大部分自由与出路后的挣扎，让一个死囚选择断头台或是绞刑架，算哪门子’选择’，“我知道Mundus做了什么。”  
Vergil呼吸一滞：“你从哪里听说的？”  
魔界知情的恶魔已经被他杀得七七八八，但难免有哪个漏网之鱼和Dante透露了什么口风，该死……  
“Trish告诉我的，Mundus那个老混蛋，强迫你和他……我当初就该死抓住你不放，或者跟你一起跳下去。”  
——原来是这件事，Vergil松了口气，万幸Trish知道的不多。  
“你傻吗？凭当时的你，跳下来是想让Mundus再多造个黑骑士出来？想尝尝屁股开花的滋味我就可以满足你，用不着去找一群恶魔。”  
从Dante的表情来看，似乎对他拿自己经历开玩笑很不满意。  
“我是认真的，Vergil，你什么时候能够放下那固执的兄长架子？依赖一下你弟弟又有什么问题？我知道你认定当年的我又弱又蠢又不成熟，我知道是我一开始理解错了你真正的目的，是我的错，但是，但是我们明明可以……”  
“不，你没有误解，Dante，不要把我想象得太好。我们的理念确实存在最根本的分歧，哪怕为了暂时共同的目标能够合作，最后也必定分道扬镳，以争斗为终结。”你那时说的没错，是你，而不是我，继承了父亲的灵魂，“而且你打败了我，证明了自己的强大。”  
“多依赖你一些？说得不错，不然你以为我现在为什么选择呆在你的事务所。”  
“我和我的孩子需要庇护，而你作为他的父亲，是唯一能提供这一切的人。”  
原来坦诚地说出示弱的话并不困难，Vergil心想，只要你有更想隐瞒的事。  
Dante的脸由震惊到迷茫再到拨开云雾，被需要的喜悦冲淡了Vergil话语逻辑中的违和感，曾经的孰是孰非，其实也不那么值得追根究底，不是吗？他的愧疚与歉意终于说了出来，他也知道了对方不是一块坚冰，现在他们能够一起重新开始，他的哥哥也在改变着自己。  
他拉近两人的距离，Vergil没有躲闪，他们欢爱的频率比接吻要频繁得多，但现在他确信没什么能比一个吻更能传达自己的心情。Dante自然地印上那对微凉的嘴唇，尝到了红茶的苦涩，和柑橘的芳香。  
Vergil很庆幸Dante的心脏也在狂跳着，很好地掩盖了自己不安的心跳声。

 

Fortuna的逆生树处理工作进行得很顺利，期间Nero还是挑了个时间和Dante交代了真实情况，包括V突然出现这件事（虽然稍微改了一下时间点）。Dante对青年独立于Vergil出现十分意外，被两人你一言我一语的学术解释晃得有点晕，最终还是接受了又多出一个“哥哥”的事实。为此Griffon在暗地里嘲笑V连占了两个人的便宜，辈分升了一级。  
“你是不是看着Nero和Dante一脸纠结地不知该不该叫你“爸”或者“哥”很爽啊？真是恶趣味。”  
Griffon吐槽说。  
“虽然这不是我的主要目的……但确实不赖。”  
V回答道。  
在处理树根的过程中Nero也多次十分信任地将阎魔刀借给V，V使用阎魔刀的方式与Nero或者Vergil都不同（那小子根本是把太刀当能劈柴的大剑来使，再用拜年剑法阎魔刀就要哭了！——Griffon咆哮）。如果说Vergil的剑法是如同疾风一般迅速，伴以鬼魅的瞬移让人应接不暇，又不乏注重破坏力的招式（吃我星爆弃疗斩……嗷——话唠个不停的Griffon挨了手杖和幻影剑柄同时一击），是速度与力量的代名词。那V的剑法就犹如流水一样灵巧飘忽，青年解释说自己的蛮力和魔力都比不上另外二人，要使用好阎魔刀只能依赖于技巧，无时无刻不在考虑如何省力。不过，不同于Dante和Nero只能把刀当作武器，V能够开启传送门，这给Nero两边跑提供了不少方便，有时Dante打算出远门完成委托也会搭个便车。  
——虽然两人间的气氛很尴尬就是了。  
“你确定要抛弃这些记忆吗？V？我知道你并非完全没有一丝不舍。”这已经不是第一次Griffon偷偷这样问他了，离预产期越近，狮鹫的话唠程度就越有上升的趋势，但他能看出来这老妈子鸟是在掩盖不安，“你真的想让Vergil再一次亲手把你抹杀吗？虽然只是记忆……他真的很爱你，只是嘴硬不肯说出口，也不敢阻止你，我只是希望你们之间不要留下什么误会和遗憾……”  
“Griffon，我都知道，但是，”V说到后面声音越来越小，“我必须这么做。”  
他不能接受，自己的复活是一个陷阱，一个阴谋，他不能接受，自己的存在一直被当作要挟家人的筹码。在毫无意识，毫无感情地度过的二十多年中，他第一次知道自己原来还拥有着如此执念，这让他即着迷，又愤怒，一直以来弱小无力的自己，至少这次，能够出于自己的意志，用生命来抗争。  
Nero，他的第一个朋友，第一个让他明白爱为何物的人，也是他唯一的兄弟，那孩子好不容易找到了家人，他不希望眼睁睁地看着他再遭受失去的痛苦。  
但是，V看着手中的阎魔刀，他明明有很多次机会执行计划，为什么最后都以各种借口退缩了呢？难道自己真的如此胆怯吗？  
他不明白。

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注 *：一代黑骑士消失，项链掉下来时蛋的回忆杀。俩小孩“我要巧克力！”“不，巧克力是我的！”——我觉得哥是真的喜欢巧克力，而蛋可能没那么喜欢（不是不喜欢，但我们都知道他最喜欢草莓），只是小男孩爱和哥哥抢东西的心理作祟。
> 
> V’酱不愧是哥亲生的又在胎里带这么多年的，钻牛角尖这部分如出一辙，我究竟为什么要写这么拧巴的东西啊啊啊啊啊好痛苦……  
> 十分随便的扯淡，老爹当年封印魔界有一部分原因是Q树。5代剧情能看出吸人血结抛瓦果不是Q树的最终目标，哥吃完果子后树反而更加疯长，也提到了让树再这么长下去人界和魔界恐怕就要融合。我的猜测（瞎掰）是Qliphoth虽然会吸人血给恶魔带来力量，但这不过是暂时的共生关系，如果不受控制，尽管能给恶魔带来一时的繁荣，最终会导致提前消耗掉全部资源，生态平衡崩坏，人魔两界一起完蛋（或者恶魔们开始传火（喂。老蒙当年明知Q树的本质，还是为了自己的欲望吃了果子，并选择成为步向毁灭的虚假繁荣的帮凶。斯巴达得知真相后痛难信，为了阻止Q树继续生长分离人界和魔界，本来应该杀了身为树的宿主的老蒙，但斯巴达念旧下不了手，于是只封印了他。普通恶魔的寿命没有上千年那么长，也没有人类那样留下大批历史记录的习惯，所以魔界知道真相的恶魔也没几个。  
> 本文的老蒙因为被哥夺走了和Q树的那份联系，在一代结局后不久就翘辫子了，只是Dante和Trish都不知道。在Q树冲破人魔两界的封印时，和树一体的哥算是继任老蒙当了新魔帝，对此，已经挂掉的老蒙表示很欣慰，看着斯巴达的亲生儿子背叛父亲的理想让他很爽，也有种看到自己和斯巴达的孩子君临魔界的感觉（爸爸达：喵喵喵？？？你TM脑子有毒吧？Eva：……头顶大草原）。黑骑哥被蛋打败后本该死去，为了求生而协助Q树，对毁灭世界没兴趣也不想成为树的傀儡，自然是打算过河拆桥。和蛋决战是为了了却多年执念，也是抱着死斗的决心去的，如果自己赢了就可以了无牵挂地跳进魔界把树封印起来，如果自己死了那失去宿主的Q树也就失去了力量，横竖不亏（蛋：不，我亏死了！）。结果树暗搓搓把V’酱复活，打乱了哥的所有计划。  
> 关于Q树，我这么写受龙背系列影响挺大的，当年鬼泣4刚出的时候我正好在打龙背2，前代男主疑似成Boss的剧情超TM既视感。如果像贴吧和论坛里推测的那样，魔剑教团地下关着一个哥，那蛋岂不是妥妥地拿了凯姆的剧本（凯姆和红龙是我最爱的人龙CP了）？蛋在Nero面前还真装了一会哑巴，而诺威某种意义上来说也算是凯姆的外甥，emmm


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 搞事情搞事情，大量狗血和家族传捅注意。

在Nero和V的共同努力下，Fortuna森林里残存的Qliphoth根系几乎被清理得一干二净。本来担心会不会出现第二个Red Grave事件，Nero还想让Kyrie他们去避难以防万一，现在看来实在是有些多虑。不过也可能是因为V发现得及时才没有让情况恶化，Nero看着正和Nico聊天的青年，心想自己算是欠了他一个人情。  
不知是不是他的错觉，总觉得V和之前有些不一样——大概是不用背负愧疚以及打到自己另一半的使命，让青年可以放下心防轻松地和他人相处。虽然对他家的那群小鬼头还是很头痛，但V和Kyrie意外地很聊得来，还从她那里套来了不少Nero小时候的糗事听得津津有味，搞得Nero哭笑不得。  
说不上有什么不好意思，毕竟V严格来说算是他爸（妈），就算看上去像是同龄人，也难掩对方举手投足间流露出的长辈态度。不过，说来也奇怪，为什么Vergil分裂出的人类部分人格会有着如此年轻的样貌？越是相处Nero就越难将其与外表冷淡，时刻像一把出鞘的剑一样锋利的父亲等同而视。  
倒不如说，V给他的感觉更像是Credo，是因为时至今日，他仍未能摆脱亦父亦兄的骑士逝去的遗憾，所以才在他人身上寻找昔日的影子吗？Nero不清楚自己潜意识中究竟为何如此认为，只是最近一片风平浪静，让他不由得想起六年前的事件发生前，同样是平和的表象下暗藏着不详的汹涌。  
他的手臂被恶魔抓伤变异，在为自己究竟是人类还是怪物而困扰纠结时，Credo为了保护他和Kyrie，毅然选择放弃人类的自身——如果早一点察觉到，早一点变得足够强大，结局会不会有所不同？  
最近频繁地回忆起过去，让Nero有种说不清道不明的危机感，总觉得像是Credo在冥冥中想提醒他些什么……  
“嘿，硬汉，这里有你的包裹。”  
似乎是和V交谈完——大概又是关于恶魔结构和习性的讨论，V在这方面称得上知识渊博，又不像他的本体Vergil那样难搭话，Nico今天像往常一样先是拉着V问这问那，从无名的面具形成聊到雷兽放电器官的储能上限，才想起来有个寄到家里来的包裹要转交给Nero。  
“包裹？谁寄来的？委托人？”这年头靠纸质媒介邮寄来进行委托的人已经少之又少，何况他们的Devil may cry二号分店属于流动办公，知道他家地址的人也不多。  
“呃……好像是个……什么什么医院？你们最近有谁去过医院吗？”  
医院？接过包裹，Nero更困惑了，上面确实写着他的名字，可他完全没有印象……等等，总觉得这家医院名字有些耳熟，好像在那里听到过。  
没有注意到V心虚躲闪的目光，Nero打开了包裹，里面是本孕期护理小册子，居然还是“有翼鳞甲类人型恶魔特别修订版”，册子里还夹着一份“分娩中心注册确认函”以及相应的检查报告。  
哦，莫非是Dante提过的他爸去产检的那家医院吗？但为什么会寄到自己这里？Nero打开了报告，然后，五雷轰顶陷入了混乱。  
上面产妇及其关系人（伴侣）那一栏里，赫然印着他和Dante的名字。

 

随着预产期临近，Dante推掉了大部分需要出远门的工作——往来的路程会耽误太多时间，V虽然可以用阎魔刀充当交通工具接送他，但他面对这个算是他哥一部分的青年，他总是觉得很别扭，他知道这不对，但不知是愧疚还是疑虑，他就是心里莫名疙瘩。所以，为了保证在特殊时期能够陪在Vergil身边，他还是让Morrison把不少本来属于他负责范围的委托转交给了Lady和Trish。  
“这么快就要生了？你们……算了，我不想知道。”听说了预产期的Trish立刻反应过来这两位斯巴达之子做了什么，内心感叹着Dante真是生猛，拉过因为对恶魔生理毫无概念而一脸疑惑的Lady，在她耳边嘀嘀咕咕地解释了起来。  
Dante尴尬一笑，姑娘们对他投来了“天下怎会有如此淫乱之事”的目光。  
话题的另外一位主角此刻正窝在二楼卧室的床上看书，床单乱糟糟的还残留着昨夜的痕迹。往常的话Vergil是无法放任自己醒来后还继续躺在Dante的“狗窝”里的，但逐渐足月的胎儿带来的水肿和血压不稳，还是给他平添了不少困扰。究竟是新生的身体变得过于娇贵，还是他真的是年龄大了，随着预产期接近，一些属于高龄产妇的毛病接踵而至，有种魔力和精力都要被榨干的感觉。曾经怀了双胞胎，被恶魔追杀东躲西藏，还要执着地为得到父亲的力量四处奔波的那个愣头小青年恐怕会忍不住嘲笑他现在赖在床上，因为某些原因，舍不得离开整间屋子里魔力浓度最高的地方的行为。  
一天比一天鼓胀的肚子，和愈发频繁的胎动，不仅影响了Vergil的行动能力，也唤醒了对曾经过于痛苦的生产经历的恐慌。虽然本人极力否认，但几次在噩梦中惊醒，只能靠着身边的人散发出的魔力气息来稳定精神，让他不得不承认，他不只是因为这个孩子才选择留下，也是因为难以抵挡住由本能而生对庇护与安逸的渴求——尤其是这来自于世界上唯一的同类，打败了他的，日益强大的兄弟。  
他唾弃本性对强大力量的依附与从属，他的心不打算像身体一样屈服于生理本能的诱惑。  
Dante确实提供了他目前所需要的一切，稳定的巢穴与充足的魔力，以恶魔的角度来评判，算得上是模范丈夫和父亲。但建立在同情之上的关系不过是虚幻的亭台楼阁，他们彼此间别说认同了，连信任都不存在——他很能理解Dante扣押阎魔刀的行为，而理解却不代表他会放弃父亲留下的武器，乖乖地当Dante身边的一只家养宠物。  
更何况，自己惹出来的烂摊子还没收拾完，他不可能心安理得地享受安逸的生活。  
就算是内心的一部分告诉他成王败寇，愿赌服输，抛却生命与尊严进行的一场豪赌换来这样的结果已是十足幸运，该收手了，告诉Dante真相吧。另一部分却在不停嘶吼着不甘，这不是他想要的，把希望寄托于别人的施舍是愚蠢，想要什么，自己去拿，他贯彻了大半人生的信条不允许自己再把命运交到他人手中。  
想要被爱，就要让自己值得被爱。  
——找这么多借口，也不过是在逃避，和Mundus一样的老头嗤笑的表情浮现在他的眼前。身为V时的经历让他逐渐开始正视自己的恐惧，而不是像从前一样用过度的暴力将它们全数隐下，一心想着只要足够强大就能粉碎一切负面情绪。但唯独其中一样，是他直到现在都无法克服，甚至无法直视。  
Dante。  
这鲜红的恐惧包裹着沉重的，化不开的’爱’。

 

“什么？你疯了吧？叫我断开和Vergil之间的魔力联系，说是有秘密计划要我帮忙，结果你跟我说你TM想自杀？不行，你给我说清楚，”蓝色的大鸟扑腾着翅膀，全身的羽毛炸起：“Qliphoth的威胁究竟是怎么回事？那棵树怎么就阴魂不散了？”  
“……你从来不觉得，我复活的这件事很奇怪吗？”看着Griffon露出的“那又怎么了？”的表情，V遗憾地摇摇头，为它过度乐观的态度：“你应该知道我最终放弃从Urizen那里夺走果实修复自己，只是把Vergil的人性归还给他的理由吧，你当时明明同意我那么做的。”  
“当时是当时，让你夺走Qliphoth的果实等同于让你犯下弑父的罪行，所以我们才对你选择自己死亡，让Vergil活下去没有意见……如果你选择另一条路我们也不会阻止你。”  
说实话，Griffon何尝不希望两个人都能够活下去，二选一的抉择是痛苦的，所以他才没有将关于这孩子的事情告诉当时身体和精神状态已经接近极限的V，对经历了太多苦难的他们来说，与其到最后还要面对残酷的真相，一无所知反而更幸福。  
“你应该不知道，虽然嘴上那么说，我直到Vergil将手杖刺入Urizen胸膛的那一刻，还在犹豫是不是该自私一点，不择手段地让自己活下去难道不对吗？但在看到那颗果实的瞬间，我就明白了，那不是我能选的……我没有你想象得那么无私，选择牺牲也不是因为爱，只是单纯的，承受不了那颗果实的代价。我没有Vergil那么强大，与Qliphoth融合的那一刻，恐怕就会丧失自我，沦为它的傀儡——这也是Qliphoth为什么会复活我的原因，它早就知道Vergil和它不会是永久的同盟，只是没想到他刚恢复力量就打算毁约。为了生存下去Qliphoth自然要寻找下一任的宿主，而没有什么比同样和它长时间接触，又易于摆布的婴儿更合适的了。”  
V说得咬牙切齿，表情逐渐因愤恨而狰狞，Griffon看得一阵心惊。  
“Qliphoth不会放任已经想除掉自己的Vergil，它复活我根本就是先下手为强——你们是不是都觉得，魔树不可能轻易放弃像Vergil这么完美的宿主，而是选择寄生于一个小婴儿？但再怎么完美，脱离了它的控制都是无用的。想想Mundus做的那些事，有什么比’我’更适合作为威胁那个骄傲的男人的筹码呢？更糟的是，它可能还想彻底除掉Vergil，又有什么比攻击分娩时脆弱无力的母体更为合适的时机呢？”  
V烦躁地用手杖戳着地面，脚下的泥土被他戳出了几个十几厘米深的洞：“你觉得我有更好的办法吗？一想到这棵树打得如意算盘就让我作呕，我宁可死也不想做一棵树的傀儡。”  
“咳，我觉得，”Griffon小心翼翼地说：“或你许应该和Vergil商量一下。”  
“没用的……我们都知道他会怎么做，不是吗？这些年你看他做的愚蠢的选择还少吗？”  
V苦笑，蓝色的狮鹫发现根本无法反驳。  
不该抛弃的，抛弃了太多，该放手的，却学不会放手。  
若非如此，他也不会活得如此艰辛。  
固执己见，从不在乎他人感受——这些放到面前的青年身上也是合适的形容，真是身教胜于言传。  
“那至少，找Dante和Nero商量下吧，事情或许没有你想象得那么毫无回旋余地？”吐槽归吐槽，可能的话它还是想阻止V和他爸如出一辙的不撞南墙不回头的作死举动。  
“有道理，不过，你知道我为什么明知你会反对，还告诉你我的计划吗？”  
对于Griffon不死心的提议，V露出了轻快的笑容，在意识到大事不妙之前，V身形就在狮鹫的眼中逐渐模糊。  
他在切断魔力供应！即将退化为休眠状态的Griffon惊慌了起来，现在再想重新和Vergil取得联系，已经来不及了。  
“我需要你作为我的’备用计划’……如果我那边出了什么问题，你得通知Dante和Nero……来善后……对不起……”  
V柔和的声音逐渐模糊，而Griffon的发声系统已经无法支持它把反驳的话吼出来了。  
Shadow！Nightmare！你们就放任他这么做吗？快回答我！  
它只能对着两个同僚无声地交流，几乎没有智能的泥人一如既往沉默着，而形成了V现有身体的黑豹魔力颤抖了一下，又归于平静。  
“又要辛苦你了……Adios，小鸡。”  
视线所及的最后，是青年抚上它头顶的骨节分明的手。

 

“我真难以相信，他居然就这么把我和Dante的名字填在了本应属于夫妻的地方？我该感激他没有把产妇那里填成我吗？”  
结束了一天的忙碌，坐着Nico的房车回他和Kyrie的家的路上，Nero对早晨收到的那份堪称“惊吓”的包裹还是愤愤不平。知道他爸常识匮乏，不在乎人类的伦理道德，但没想到能我行我素到这种地步……这可是给生下来的孩子办理出生证明，社保等等一系列手续要参考的文件，您这么填是打算让孩子喊我爸喊Dante妈啊？  
我们家的家庭关系还要更乱一点吗？Nero绝望地想。  
“呃……对不起？”因为Nero的名字是他签上去的，于情于理V都要替Vergil给男孩道个歉：“Vergil这么做也实属无奈，他身份都是冒充Dante的，而且，你能想象他把Lady，Trish甚至是Morrison和Dante扯到一起吗？你应该是他唯一能接受的，出现在Dante身边的人了。”  
“我该感到荣幸？因为被父亲肯定？去他的吧，他考虑过我的感受吗？他没有。”Nero翻了个白眼。  
正在开车的Nico表示她认识一个水平不错的黑客，可以帮Vergil搞定身份问题，总是冒充双胞胎弟弟也不是个事。顺便也能把医疗系统里的记录改一下，省得Nero莫名其妙地陷入有了个儿子，儿子还是自己亲弟弟的尴尬处境。  
男孩气哼哼嘟囔着骂人的话，但估计最后还是会原谅父亲的没谱行为，V用看小狗狗追自己尾巴的表情盯着Nero看了一会，笑着摇了摇头。  
他有些理解Vergil为什么这么做，那人大约本来就打算把生下来的孩子丢给这两个人，自己孤身一人去魔界把Qliphoth的事情了结掉。至于被他丢下的人做何反应，而之后又如何打算，他恐怕跟本没来得及考虑。  
如果不是自己意外出现，Vergil和Dante的决战就不会以只有Dante跳下魔界去封印Qliphoth为结局。魔树虽然被封印在魔界，但树的宿主却在人间，导致封印不完全——如果这也是Qliphoth计划中想要达到的效果，不得不称赞它尽管只是一棵树，却可以称得上深谋远虑了。  
“算了……一会儿去他们家把这东西交给他们吧。”摊上这样的父母Nero也没什么脾气。  
得益于阎魔刀的传送门，Nero现在几乎每天都会拜访他的’双亲’，Kyrie也时常多准备出一些晚餐的份量，打包好让他带去，最近更是天天如此。今天的主菜是烤猪排配奶酪焗饭，前菜是花园沙拉，还有一块巧克力派作为饭后甜品。饿了一整天的Nero风卷残云地干掉了自己那份主菜（Kyrie爱心加量版），嘴里叼着差不多啃干净的骨头，把阎魔刀丢给V示意他开门，我们去投喂那两个老家伙。  
“要不要等等再走吧，我觉得那两个人没那么容易饿。”V看了看Nero嘴里的骨头，又看了看他刚刚干掉两大碗焗饭三块带骨猪排却丝毫没有任何起伏的肚子：“你先消消食。”  
“不了，再等Kyrie做的饭就要凉了，放心，”Nero拍了拍肚子，“我现在不晕阎魔刀了，不会吐的。”  
V看了看他，又看了看他手上提的食盒，犹豫了许久，皱着眉说：“好吧。”  
他们先给事务所打了个电话确定那两个老不羞没有在大厅里白日宣淫——有一次如果不是V及时提醒，他差点就撞破两人的激情现场，从那之后每次拜访前他们都要先打个电话。好在现在他每天拜访的时间基本固定，Dante和Vergil再怎么胡搞都会把晚餐时间空出来留给来串门的儿子。  
走出传送门的那一刻，Nero看到Dante又在以斯巴达家祖传修理法折磨他那台老式点唱机，机子断断续续地发出破碎的呻吟仿佛控诉。Vergil躺在沙发上用靠枕给自己搭了个舒适的窝，接近临产的孕夫已经彻底放弃了那套皮裤和紧身马甲的装扮，而是穿着新买的浅色睡衣睡裤，一只手拿着书，另一只手扶着有些妨碍行动的肚子。  
看着Dante腰上摇摇欲坠地挂着的同款睡裤，和自己前些天也被塞了一套同款不同色的套装，再加上三个人显眼的银发——这大概就是一家人的感觉吧，Nero如此想着。  
Dante背对着他们挥了挥手算是打了招呼，就继续埋头于大唱罢工宣言的机器。Vergil看到他们来了，点点头，坐直身子想站起来。Nero把食盒随手一放，快步走了过去。  
刚迈出两步不到，背后就传来了金属声，冰冷的触感从腹部蔓延开来，他低下头，看到了熟悉的刀尖从体内破土而出，尖端红色的鲜血一点一点滴到崭新的地毯上。  
是谁？怎么回事？阎魔刀？V怎么了？  
Nero大脑一片混乱，想回头确认袭击自己的人，还未等动作，体内冰冷的刀锋瞬间变得无比炽热，烫得他惨叫出声，有一股魔力绞得他整个腹腔巨痛，逐渐蔓延到全身，让他双腿一软倒在了地上。不知何时袭击者已经将刀抽出了他的身体，但Nero仍然没有回头的力气，视线也逐渐模糊。  
失去意识前，他只能听到Dante难以置信的怒吼，和Vergil冷漠的回应。  
除了沉重的呼吸声，他听不到任何V的声音。

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 把弟弟捅个对穿真的是斯巴达家的好传统，V很好心地避开了Nero刚吃饱的胃（其实是怕弄脏刀（亲哥确认。  
> 捅崽是为了把崽搞魔力暴走，牵制住蛋，这样两个V才能拿刀跑路，哥也同意了，只是V’酱为了自己的计划提早出手（哥觉得怎么也得等我生完）。  
> V’酱的自我认知是“V”，虽然“V”是他和Vergil共用的身份，名字也是Vergil随便取的，但这是他第一次体验到作为一个完整的人活着，在有限的自由里渐渐了解到属于人的喜怒哀乐，也感受到了来自Nero和使魔们的关爱。对哥的感情则比较复杂，既因为觉得自己是累赘而自我厌恶，又因为落得此等境地跟自己的意志完全无关而有些怨恨哥。但哥毕竟是他长久以来认知中唯一的亲人，嘴上不承认最后还是因为爱选择牺牲自己，却被Qliphoth复活，之后察觉到Q树的阴谋，对于自己又要被利用拿来威胁哥，内心相当愤怒，多少会有些不理智和偏激，但出发点其实只是想保护家人（真是亲儿子……  
> 如果没有这些破事正常出生长大，会因为同类相斥而和哥互相嫌弃吧。


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 鬼畜的V’酱，哥好惨哦（那你不要JJ起立啊？？  
> 含少量羞辱性质言论，魔界无惨暗示，如果看到一半有种VVergil的错觉……相信我那确实是错觉，V’酱他没有俄狄浦斯情结，也不是那个意思。

传送门通向了熟悉的破旧庭院，被大火焚毁的建筑物孤零零地伫立，围墙与屋顶零落裸露出的客厅中央，是那幅熟悉的全家福画像。  
他们又一次回到了斯巴达老宅，对Vergil来说一切开始的地方，对V来说也亦然。  
“居然选择了这里……好吧，我也想象不到还有什么比老宅更适合作为目的地的地方。”跟在V身后走出传送门的Vergil仍旧穿着那件宽松的睡衣，只是肩膀上披上了他那件靛蓝色的外套。他扫视四周，面色平静，看不出对此情景是否有多余的感触。  
“你没必要下那么重的手，我们只需要牵制住Dante，而不是激怒他。刚刚他很可能因为Nero遭遇危险而攻击你，如果Dante执意将你视作威胁，现在的我拦不住他——你还真挑了个好时候。”  
利用阎魔刀的特殊攻击让Nero的魔力产生暴动，其实不必造成那么夸张的伤口。刚才在千钧一发之际，Dante手中和他同名的魔剑已经具现，如果不是Vergil及时瞬移过来，挡在了V面前，恐怕他已经被红色的幻影剑扎成了刺猬。  
Nero没有生命危险，但必须借助另一个强大的魔人帮助恢复正常，面对硬生生地停住了突进直刺，满脸震惊和困惑的兄弟，Vergil如此解释道。V则趁机用阎魔刀划开空间离开，他知道Vergil会跟过来，而Dante不可能丢下失去意识的Nero不管来追他们。  
“我还以为兄弟互捅这种事已经算是家常便饭了。”V开了个僵硬的玩笑，以至于Vergil一脸“你是在向我抱怨什么？”的表情看着他，他低下头：“抱歉，我似乎低估了Dante对’我’的敌意。”  
即便Dante真的攻击他，现在身体只是魔力产物的V也不会受到什么实际伤害，但至少短时间内会行动不便，他的计划也会随之泡汤。而且，直面传奇恶魔猎人的杀气不怎么好受，V握着刀的手略微颤抖，后知后觉地开始为自己意外翻车的可能性感到害怕。  
“Dante并非对’你’有敌意，他只是对隐瞒和欺骗比较敏感。如果真的有，那’敌意’也与你无关。”  
又听到Vergil好像在为他的’父亲’说好话一样的辩解，V感到有些好笑。对方最近多次尝试说服他对Dante坦白真实身份，仿佛期待着二人父子相认抱头痛哭。对于其中种种误会他并不打算澄清，反正都是些身后事，况且Vergil也不是抱着什么积极的心态在’撮合’他们——无非是觉得自己离开后，作为婴儿重新出生的V全要靠他的弟弟单独抚养，怎么说关系也不能太糟糕。  
没准他还打定主意，想让Dante误会他认识的“V”从一开始就是两人的孩子，从最根本上消除掉他们彼此都不打算深思的那段回忆。  
你不想面对的感情，不要硬拉我来做挡箭牌，V心想。虽然不排斥’父亲’和’弟弟’，但顺从Vergil的心愿，代替他去玩父慈子孝的家家酒游戏，他敬谢不敏。  
仗着准备永远离开，被误会又如何的想法，自顾自地抛下弟弟和儿子，踏入了V准备好的陷阱中。真应该感谢Vergil这种不知该说是信任或是傲慢，抑或是由愧疚而生的迁就态度，才让他能够得逞。  
耳畔还回响着恶魔猎人因为再度被背叛，沉痛的怒吼，但愿留在那边的Griffon能在透露最少内情的情况下解释清楚。他可不希望被自己骗过来的Vergil在一切结束之后，回去还要面对一个愤怒的Dante。  
他们相对无言了一会，Vergil率先忍受不了沉默的气氛，转过身走向宅邸深处去检查有没有可供暂时安身的房间。  
“说起来，为什么提早夺走阎魔刀？我以为你会等’你’出生之后再动手。现在的我没有足够的力量来保证你我二人的安全，分娩也是个问题。”  
“但你还是跟过来了，”面对Vergil的疑问——如果你在弟弟和另一个儿子面前也这么坦诚就好了，V一边说，一边悄无声息的靠近背对着他的人：“我担心，等到那时候就来不及了。”

 

（*）“原来如此……教皇执意抓捕你，恐怕是他认为你继承了斯巴达的血脉……”  
白衣的剑士看向手中的阎魔刀，仿佛自言自语一般。  
这感觉不对劲，我应该知道些什么，Nero想着，却不由自主地说：“斯巴达的血脉……究竟是怎么一回事？”  
“……要完成救世主，有两样东西是必需的，其一是魔剑斯巴达，其二是继承传说中的魔剑士，斯巴达之血统的人……”  
“斯巴达的子孙……我吗？为什么会觉得我是……”  
Credo没有回答，沉默着递出了阎魔刀，Nero想接过刀却发现自己的手无法动弹。  
（不对，他的手臂的样子……）  
“我还不能确定你不是恶魔……迟早要继续这场决斗……”  
Nero满心疑惑，刚刚Agnus利用Kyrie逼他交出阎魔刀，是Credo将它夺了回来。宁愿放弃拯救妹妹的机会，也不想这魔具落入奸人之手，现在又如此轻易地交还给连是否还是人类都不清楚的自己，究竟是为什么？  
他们会分开，Credo说要去调查教皇的真正目的，他会继续前行，遇见Dante，然后……  
他拼命挣扎，也无法抓住坠落的白色身影。  
“Credo，我……”  
不能就这么离开，说点什么，Nero。  
“我是恶魔……至少，我身上流着恶魔的血，这点毋庸置疑。”  
“但如果成为恶魔能够让我有足够的力量保护你和Kyrie，那么我心甘情愿。我知道，恶魔也能去爱，也会因为失去挚爱而哭泣，所以，Credo，能告诉我，你究竟为什么会选择放弃人类的身份，参与到教团的归天仪式中呢？”  
他终于问了出来，这困扰了他多年的疑惑——在逝者已去，想获得答案也无从谈起的现在，与梦中亦父亦兄的虚影对话，不过是为了获取一丝慰藉，让自己内心能够好过一些。  
白衣的人类身影淡去，站在他面前的是片翼的天使，覆盖着鳞甲的手搭在了他亮蓝色的翼爪上。  
Angelo Credo轻叹一声，魔人化的脸上看不出过多的表情。  
“Nero。”  
天使口中传来的，是他的名字，也是答案。  
原来如此。  
原来我在期待这个。  
我想保护Credo，保护Kyrie，保护我的家人们。  
我也想被保护。  
不应该在最后才伸出手去挽留，而是早一点，如果他能够不碍于自己可能不是人类的自卑心理，早一点拉住Credo的手，两个人一起面对教团的阴谋，一起去拯救Kyrie……

 

“嘿，Kid，醒醒，Nero，Nero！”  
Nero睁开眼，面前是Dante放大了的担忧的脸，原来自己在无意识间，身后的两个小翅膀把他叔（也是他爸）搂了个满怀，现在两人正以十分危险的距离脸对脸紧贴着，他几乎能感觉到Dante的胡茬扎到了他的下巴。  
咽下了差点脱口而出的“fuck！”，完全清醒了的Nero一个鬼步跳出老远。本来已经准备好接受被惊吓到的青年的老拳，结果想象中的重击却并未到来，（抖M成性的）Dante看着还一脸懵逼的Nero，问道：“Kid，你感觉怎么样？还记得发生了什么吗？”  
“我记得……”Nero努力回忆，魔力暴走让他的脑袋乱成了浆糊，但对之前的事情还多少有些印象：“我和V从Fortuna过来，刚到事务所我就被袭击了，袭击我的人用的是阎魔刀……等等，V呢？他怎么了？”  
Nero四处张望，发现客厅里还少了另一个人。  
“Vergil呢？他跑到哪里去了？是谁抢走了阎魔刀？”  
Nero多希望Dante给他一个“你爸在楼上”的回答，但恶魔猎人只是心事重重地看了他一眼，倒是一直反常地沉默着，差点被忽视的狮鹫回答了他。  
“没有人抢走阎魔刀，袭击你的人就是V，他和Vergil一起离开了……你瞪我做什么？难道你想瞒着这小子吗？他有权知道究竟发生了什么。”Griffon不耐烦地拍着翅膀，无谓地直面Dante的眼刀：“你跟Vergil简直是五十步笑百步，一样喜欢什么事都一个人扛，认死理，不和人商量。如果不是这小子失去意识时，俩小翅膀把你搂了个结结实实，你是不是还想等他状况稳定就把他丢给我，自己一个人跑去解决问题？晚了，你这次休想甩开我们。”  
刚被定点释放，就碰上了愤怒又焦急的Dante，把最近发生的这些破事捋顺花了他不少口舌，经受了一连串冲击性事实的轰炸，Dante的第一反应居然是瞒着Nero？他可真是受够了这家人互相隐瞒自寻烦恼了。  
“等等，究竟是怎么一回事？V袭击了我……Vergil为什么要这么做？还有，你们有什么瞒着我？”被Griffon这么一说，Nero更迷糊了。  
“首先，现在的这个’V’其实不是Vergil……解释起来有点麻烦，长话短说，他是你哥，正在你爸肚子里的那个。现在这个小混球要去送死，把你爸骗去了老宅，当然，还有Qliphoth那棵树在里面掺合……”  
大鸟正吐沫星子飞溅说到一半，就被Dante掐住了脖子，嘎地一声丢了出去：“没时间让你啰嗦了，路上再说。”他转头面对还在消化刚刚听到的内容的Nero：“你没带武器吧？去那边的枪械架上挑两把趁手的，大剑只有你爸没来得及拿走的Alastor，先凑合用。快点，我们要飞去Red Grave。”  
“飞？变魔人吗？”Red Grave虽然不远，但飞过去也是不小的消耗，听Dante的语气，他们到了那边似乎还有一场硬仗要打，真的没问题？  
还没等Dante回答，被丢到一边的Griffon突然大叫了起来：“V？你说什么？要找Dante和Nero？谢天谢地你们两个混蛋都没事！我就说，祸害遗千年……”

 

从趁其不备出手，到制服Vergil并没有花费太长时间。如果不是怀着孕，单凭V的体格和力量很难在不造成巨大伤害的情况下控制住一个真魔人，只是现在也确实不能算是毫发无损。  
Vergil仰面躺在破旧的木地板上，双手叠起被银色的手杖穿过钉在了头顶。V跨坐在他的身上，用膝盖夹住了试图扭动挣脱的腰身，全身的力量压制住不老实地踢动着地双腿。  
“别挣扎了，我不介意弄断你几根骨头，但我不想。”  
就算是魔人，断骨重生也需要花上几十分钟，更何况是魔力大量供应给了腹中婴儿的孕期。V不是施虐狂，也没有恨他的父亲恨到想折磨他的地步，如果Vergil肯乖乖配合他完成这个小小的’手术’，那就再好不过了。  
冰冷的手抚上了足月临产的腹部，指尖一路划过隐约可见的妊辰纹，撩开上衣下摆让孕肚暴露在秋冬微凉的空气中。V把手按在禁不住颤抖着的肚皮上，在这层皮肉下面，蜷缩在子宫里的是他的本体。他恨自己的身体虽然是胎儿，内在却有着近似成人的感官和意识，窒息与束缚感让他在过去的几个月里十分难受，也勾起了不少糟糕的回忆。随着胎儿逐渐成长，按理说他现在理应能够操控这具身体，但一直有另一股强大的力量在和他争夺对身体的支配权——他不清楚逆生树是否已经完全转移到了他的身上，但他知道，被突然复活的自己能够存活至今，确实是仰赖Qliphoth提供的生命力。也就是说，只要那棵树愿意，在他出生前，Qliphoth随时可以掐断这具小小的躯体里微弱的生命之火。  
而Qliphoth巴不得知道这些的他早点向Vergil求助。  
说是把柄也好，人质也罢，能够成为筹码的前提条件是，他还活着。  
“为什么要留着’它’？就算已经是最强大的恶魔，生育还是有风险的，所以你才不得不依靠Dante。但是要想摆脱这个累赘，对你来说其实轻而易举吧。”  
面对V的提问，Vergil停止了挣扎，对方按在他肚子上的手带来了轻微的不适感。曾经也有布满鳞片的利爪按在他隆起的肚皮上，锋利的爪尖故意刺穿被撑起的皮肤，捉弄着耗尽力气的猎物。直到他丢盔弃甲放弃自尊心，哭着哀求也没有被放过，被按在地上动弹不得，兴奋的恶魔红着眼睛粗暴地碾压起脆弱的孕肚，腹腔里的内脏几乎被挤到错位，耳边还回荡着对他湿掉的下半身无情的嘲笑。  
他不打算否认曾经在绝望中杀死这孩子，终于解脱的快感让他整个人在那一瞬间无比轻松。但那一刻也同样击溃了他的精神，让他彻底沦为Mundus的傀儡。天国不过是幻境，唯有苦痛的地狱才是维系着他意志的纽带。  
如果说他所坚持的东西从一开始就是错的，他的人生也是在错误的道路上，不停在糟糕的和更糟糕的岔路上徘徊，那一错再错地坚持下去是他唯一的选择。  
“我还不知道你居然有这么严重的自毁倾向……放开我，V，你的疑问没有意义。”  
“我知道，因为孩子无法选择自己的出生，但是，我很好奇，为什么执意留下象征着你的痛苦与不堪的’我’？你可能不知道，我对那时候的事并非一无所知，我能听见，你的尖叫和哭喊，那些恶魔的所作所为，比如……”  
V的手用力按下，同时他的身体也传来不可忽视的挤压感，Vergil一脸震惊地看着他。  
“它们很喜欢这么做，对不对？我都记不清究竟有多少次差点被挤到骨折……你现在是不是有感觉了？”  
“V……住手……”  
V没有理会对方微弱的请求。  
“恐惧，无力，还有快感，越是被粗暴地对待，就越强烈，你讨厌这样，却又病态地迷恋着这种暴力，你觉得这是错误的，却又根本无法摆脱，同时又觉得这样的自己根本与不共戴天的仇敌是同一类人——我都知道。你的失败，苦难，堕落，明明刚拿回阎魔刀时，你将它们一一抛弃，正确的选择，因为它们只会将你困在过去的噩梦里，为什么现在又要捡回来？”  
我很害怕，V想，我怕Vergil这么做真的只是因为爱——如果那样，失而复得又再次失去，一切就太绝望了，所以想知道答案。  
我的存在究竟意味着什么。  
“你听说过’失忆人和实现愿望的精灵’的故事吗？”  
逐渐平复了呼吸，Vergil平静地看着V，说出了仿佛要讲个睡前故事的开场白。  
一个失去了所有记忆的男人，睁开双眼，眼前站在一个精灵，精灵对他说——  
我能实现你的两个愿望，你的愿望是什么？  
男人很困惑，失去记忆的他对自己一无所知，根本不知道该如何许愿，于是，他说，我想找回记忆。  
精灵疑惑地问他，你确定要我实现这个愿望？  
男人给出了肯定的回答。  
于是精灵满足了他。在想起了所有回忆后，男人哭喊了起来，大声尖叫——请让我忘记这一切吧！  
精灵犹疑地告诉他，其实他有三个许愿的机会，而他许下的第一个愿望，就是现在这个。  
“我只是不想成为故事里的人。”男人最终的选择不得而知，但前面的经历何其相似，“我知道，因为无法忍受痛苦而抛弃的负担，最终会在前行的途中成倍地报复回自身。”  
“我明白了，就’是否要舍弃记忆’这一点，你说服我了。”  
“除了记忆，也适用于其他，我抛弃过你，也让你因为我而遭受到不必要的折磨，如果你对此有所怨恨，那是我罪有应得。”Vergil闭上眼睛：“我不奢望你能原谅，但我会尽我所能补偿你。”  
我不恨你，也不需要补偿。  
——这是V的真实想法。  
但他确实有想让Vergil做的事。  
“如果我说，我希望你能回到Dante和Nero身边，放下过去，开始新的生活呢？”  
“……你知道，我不能放着Qliphoth不管。”  
虽然Vergil搬出这个理由其实有避重就轻的嫌疑，但说了这么多有的没的，他们总算是进入正题了。V不禁苦笑，早就下定决心的事，到最后果然还是有些不舍。  
他果然还是想活下去。  
没能好好和Nero道别。  
和Dante以另一种关系相处也许会很有趣。  
Vergil……那两个人会照顾好他的。  
——这可能会成为压垮他的最后一根稻草，还是停手吧。  
一直沉默不语的黑豹第一次将话语传到了他的脑内。  
——总比丢了性命要好得多。  
V简短地回复了它，拔出阎魔刀，趁着Vergil还没反应过来，对着还在腹中的自己，刺了下去。

 

……我还活着？  
被冲击吹风，V恢复意识后发现自己的身体还未消散，而手脚上一直存在的羊水的触感——他的“本体”也安然无恙。  
刚刚在最后关头，Vergil挣脱开了V对他手掌的桎梏，握住刀柄让刀偏离原本的轨道，直刺向了胸口。紧随而来的便是耀眼的白光，冲击震飞了V，也有好像种子一样的东西随之掉落出来。  
老宅的中间，拔地而起多出了一棵熟悉的植物。  
Vergil正皱眉拔出插在胸口的阎魔刀，一根枝条不由分说地抽向了他，他以算不上优雅的姿势翻滚躲过。V冲了过去，召唤出Nightmare挡住了植物的攻击，暂时围出了一小块安全区域。  
“怎么回事？那是……Qliphoth？”  
“是，那是魔树寄宿在我们身上的那部分。刚才完全转移到了我这边，所以我才能将它分离出来。”  
“……你都知道。”V的音调难免有些责怪：“什么时候？Griffon告诉你的吗？”  
“是Shadow。”Vergil捡起了滚落在一边的刀鞘，血振收刀，看着V忿忿不平的脸：“我没想到你居然真的下定决心要自杀……但多亏如此，Qliphoth从胎儿那里逃到了我身上。”  
Vergil咳嗽了起来，分离出魔树并非对他毫无影响，供给非正常复活的胎儿成长所需的魔力巨大，原本由Qliphoth分担的那部分现在全都转嫁到了他身上。刚才捅自己的那一下伤到了肺部，由于一时间失去大量魔力的缘故，伤口还没有完全愈合，他有些呼吸困难。  
“太乱来了，你就不怕没有了Qliphoth支撑，我会把你的魔力吸干吗？我们现在怎么办？”就算有Griffon指引，Dante和Nero要赶过来恐怕还需要一段时间，在此之前，他们需要对付暴怒的魔树。  
“彼此彼此，你更乱来。魔树的本体已经被Dante封印在了魔界，这棵不过是分身一样的存在，我还能战斗……”  
还没说完，V的手杖就擦着他的脸颊钉到了身后的墙面上。  
看着脸色苍白，胸前伤口连血都没有止住就想拔刀战斗的人，V的表情不算好：“我剩余的魔力还够Nightmare用一阵子，在那之前，你，给我，老老实实地，呆在这里。”视线转移到了阎魔刀身上，V几乎是咬着牙：“给我刀，我知道该怎么做了。”

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注 * ：这里引用的是4代小说里舅子战之后的情节，而不是相对比较简短的游戏CG。  
> 4代虽然算HE，但每次想到Credo都好意难平，好想写个后续番外让大舅子吐便当……我去想想有啥好办法。  
> 中间那个“失忆人”的故事来自于异域镇魂曲。  
> 本来想把V’酱按照V来写的，但越写越偏，不知不觉就带上了一种幼儿特有的无意识的暴力感？反正基本上是半个OC，我就彻底放飞自我了，V’酱在哥面前是这个样子，在蛋和崽面前还是会装出一副柔柔弱弱的好脾气（心机boy。  
> 哥他没计划，就是即兴发挥，觉得自己能分离成功就做了。敢这么干的原因也是因为孩子已经基本发育完全，不用再依靠Qliphoth提供大量生命力（迫真工具树），而树因为怕跟V’酱同归于尽，被迫转移宿主，也让分离完全没有影响到V’酱。


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 还是少量魔界无惨暗示，以及少量Mundus -> Sparda

“你应该知道，”面对V强硬的态度，Vergil不为所动：“在愤怒的Qliphoth面前企图割裂空间，会造成什么后果。”  
V咬住了嘴唇，他当然知道，魔树对空间裂缝十分敏感，在他企图打开传送门的瞬间，绝对会破坏掉门防止’猎物’逃跑，甚至可能将他要连接的另一端篡改成魔界。但他刚刚联系了Griffon，那边的Nero才刚恢复，单凭他最近几天积攒下来的魔力，根本不足以在Qliphoth狂暴的攻击下撑到那两个人前来支援，只能铤而走险搏一搏。  
“我明白了，你先收回Nightmare，我去吸引Qliphoth的注意，让它无暇顾及其他事。”  
Vergil看着同样不肯退让的V，虽然他胸前的伤口还没有完全愈合，但也并没有到影响行动的地步。如果能成功侵入Qliphoth内部的话，解决这么一个小分身倒也不需要过多的体力和魔力，’驯服’它之后再用阎魔刀封印丢进魔界（垃圾场）就行了。  
不过，在确保“两个人”的安全方面，确实让Dante来会更保险，在那之前，他必须争取打开传送门的机会。  
理想很丰满，V眼前的现实很骨感，凭一个病弱青年和一个带伤孕夫？但还没等他反驳出声，Vergil就一个瞬移冲了出去，接连躲开了魔树袭来的枝条，小型次元斩连发绞碎了眼前的障碍。  
如果不是对方穿着宽松的居家服，被胸前伤口和肚子拖累动作幅度只能尽量最小化，V简直想打个S评价——当然，多亏Vergil在孕期也没耽误刷怪，让他被连续空中360度大回旋的月轮脚训练得半规管罢工，不然V真的要当场吐给他看。  
他无比庆幸Nero是自然出生，没有胎内知觉与记忆带来的这些麻烦事，不然凭当年那个动不动就拿居合疾走赶路的未成年母亲，非得给孩子们埋下对于任何交通工具永久性的心理阴影。  
突然被分离出来的魔树分身似乎已经开始急躁，不停地挥舞着枝条攻击Vergil，没有理会在一旁观战的V。虽然攻势汹涌，但Qliphoth并未使用致命的力道——不是手下留情，而是本能告诉它，它需要活捉眼前的宿主，才能再一次寄生，重新找一个新的地区扎根，吸血，生长。没有宿主的它根本走不出这方圆几十里空无一人的Red Grave，随着时间的推移必将耗尽魔力进入休眠，任人宰割。  
而Vergil也打算速战速决，他同样消耗不起，甚至更严重。修复伤口，供给胎儿严重压榨着他的魔力，让他的攻击只能疲于应付企图捕捉他的枝条和根须，无法顺利逼近Qliphoth的核心，战斗进入了明显不利于他的拉锯战。  
如果能够开辟出一条通向主干的道路，击穿那坚硬的树皮……  
V再次召唤出Nightmare，虽然并不赞同Vergil的方案，但他们目前别无选择。泥土巨人的光炮让所到之处的植物瞬间蒸发，Qliphoth被击中的部分血液般的液体喷涌而出，露出了下面鲜红“肉块”与纤维构成的维管束组织。Vergil抓住了机会，瞬移到了Nightmare造成的伤口面前，将阎魔刀刺了进去，剖开外层，露出了里面血管一般蜿蜒盘桓的红色网络。  
Qliphoth发出了无声的咆哮，Vergil抽出刀，转而把手伸进“血肉模糊”的魔树内部。接下来就是一人一树原始的力量对抗，精神上互相倾轧，直到一方胜出。最开始的契约后他们还从未进行过此种争斗，Vergil不认为自己会输，却被一股力道拉得一个踉跄。  
“Vergil！”  
远处传来了V的惊叫声，青年正借助Shadow快速移动的能力赶往这边。Qliphoth没有分神顾及他，一门心思企图将眼前的半魔拉入自己体内。  
为什么这么做？在树的内部，就算是魔树本身也根本无法伤害到有共生契约的他。  
“Vergil！快松手！它想把你拖进去，施展幻境攻击你！”  
V自然是知道魔树的企图，他见过Qliphoth为王座上的Urizen搭建出安抚精神的老宅，也见过它为濒死的V（Vergil）创造出强敌林立的炼狱。自知单纯的意识对抗无法匹敌，于是它选择将对手拉入自己的主场，用幻境削弱对方的精神。  
Vergil一半身体已经被吞没，Shadow的尾刺勾住了他握着阎魔刀的手。其实，不借助外力挣脱束缚，对他来说并不困难，但Vergil显然不想放弃能和Qliphoth展开精神上的较量的机会，被吸进树的内部也正合他意。  
噩梦这种东西，他可不打算一直逃避下去。  
V伸出手，却被迎面而来的物体击退险些后仰摔倒。他定睛一看，他情急之中接住的是阎魔刀，Vergil把刀丢给了他。  
V知道，趁着魔树无暇顾及他，现在是打开传送门的好机会。但眼看着Vergil甩开Shadow的尾巴，放弃了仅有的武器，任由Qliphoth拖着下沉，他果然做不到坐视不理。  
但他也知道，单凭自己无法和强敌抗衡，向Dante和Nero求助是唯一的出路，不能浪费这个机会。  
“这是我的问题，我能解决，”被吞没前，Vergil像是想起了什么，皱着眉头嘱咐V：“告诉Dante，别跟过来。”  
——我不觉得他会乖乖听你的话。  
划开空间，V听着另一边Griffon大呼小叫，默默地想。

 

“你们脑子里到底在想些什么？有事不会好好商量一下吗？作死也要有个限度！”  
果不其然，从传送门里走出来的Dante得知了Vergil又去铁头一波流，气到差点当场魔爆，想凶一点都不无辜的V几句，但看着无精打采的青年，也不太忍心大发脾气——虽然外表和Vergil的人性一模一样，但这个“V”大概心理年龄连Nero的一半都不到，神逻辑一根筋倒是遗传了他爸十成十。对着突然多出来个和Nero差不多大的另一个儿子，Dante也是措手不及，不过，算账也好认亲也好，都要等他把还在Qliphoth内部的罪魁祸首拖出来再说。  
Griffon在一边感叹着“哇，爸爸生气了”，Nero还保持着从半年前就成了常驻表情包的懵逼脸，看着Dante大有秋后算账两个人一起臭骂一顿的架势，V还是要帮Vergil辩解几句：“他有把握胜过Qliphoth，至少目前我能感觉到，Vergil没有危险，甚至可能占了上风。”  
“有把握才怪，也不看看都什么时候了，还这么冒险……”看到瘦弱的青年脸上露出了懊恼的表情，Dante及时止住了话题：“算了，我去把他找回来，Nero，看好你兄弟。”  
V把刚到嘴边的话咽了下去，他阻止不了Dante，只能提醒他：“Qliphoth内部的幻境大体是根据Vergil的回忆构建，它们都不是真实的，你只需要找到Vergil本人，别被多余的事迷惑。”  
也祈祷他别看到太多不该看的东西。  
Dante挥手表示收到建议，一道剑气斩开藤蔓，瞬移过去劈开魔树的主干，不管血管们如何挣扎忘图把这难啃的异物排出，直接变身成真魔人突入了内部空间。  
……Fantastic，好像所有人都忘了给我解释到底发生了什么，我爸去哪了，我叔钻进树里是要干嘛，那边站着的究竟是我爸的人性，还是我哥？  
感受到了Nero几乎已经实体化的怨念，V侧身闪过了因为某个真魔人而消化不良胡乱挥舞到枝条，清了清嗓子：“抱歉，一直瞒着你，我们边打边说，怎么样？”

 

Dante在下坠。  
Qliphoth的分身外表看上去并不高大，下面也没有通往魔界的门，所以，以他坠落的高度来看，要么是树的内部连着异空间，要么是他在进入的那一刻，五感就己被魔树支配。  
精神攻击他并不陌生，在几十年的狩猎生涯中，小到魅魔，大到和V的巨人使魔同源，极具危险性的Nightmare，他遇到的不算少。Qliphoth的能力究竟在何等水平，从它能够单凭Vergil的记忆就能栩栩如生地重现斯巴达老宅来看，不容小觑，Dante也打起了十二万分精神，他来这里是要把那个不让人省心的孕夫带回去的，可不能被分散了注意力。  
坠落停止了，他站在没过脚踝的血水里，顺着Vergil所散发出的魔力的方向前行。  
他不知道，在前方等待着他的，是什么样的“地狱”。

 

究竟斩杀了多少恶魔，他已经数不清了，Qliphoth的幻境确实逼真，如果不是理智告诉他，在魔界之门并未开启的情况下，人间不可能出现如此多的恶魔，Dante差点以为大剑划过肉体的触感都是真实的。  
一开始的回忆是Dante也共享的，恶魔袭击老宅，母亲惨死的那一天。  
接下来的还是一场大火，天空从被火舌熏出的紫红色，转变成了象征魔界的血红色。  
意识到魔树具现的可能是Vergil所经历过的事，Dante按下胃中翻江倒海般的呕吐感，拔出剑，噩梦这种东西，斩杀掉就足够了，不能过度陷入，不能被迷惑。  
不能为过去的幻影停留，要改变早已发生的事情，是不可能的。  
关于“V”，Griffon并没有告诉他所有事情，他看得出Vergil有多看重这个孩子，尽管有些嫉妒，但不得不承认，或许他才是最了解Vergil，也是’陪伴’在他身边最久的存在。  
但他没有想到的是，Griffon隐瞒的那些事实，居然如此残酷。  
既不是人类，也不是恶魔，只是如同一件“物品”一般，就像狂欢宴会上的酒杯，偶尔还会被喝得烂醉的与会者随意地摔在地上。  
是发泄的工具，是繁殖的器皿。  
就算落入此等境地，也还是有想要守护的东西，但这非但没有带来力量与转机，反而让他愈加凄惨。  
直到血液流干，失去生命。  
直到精神崩溃，被物尽其用，套上诅咒的铠甲。  
Dante无法忘记，刚刚那个死去的Vergil，是如何用祈求的眼神看着他，又瞬间被如同附骨之蛆一般的花海淹没。  
那不是Vergil，至少，不是现在的Vergil。  
不要本末倒置，Dante提醒自己，不要忘记本来的目的。  
“妈妈……”  
随着逐渐深入幻境，周边场景也由一开始的魔界实景变成了模糊不清血雾，挡在Dante面前的，是巨大化的畸形胎儿，明明眼睛还未睁开，嘴巴紧闭，却从四面八方发出让人心神不宁的呼唤。  
“妈妈……为什么不救我……”  
Dante吸了一口气。  
“他……曾尝试救你……不停地尝试，直到……”  
直到死去。  
“我知道……你说过……”  
Dante眼眶酸涩，他在树顶也对Urizen说过同样的话，只是当时他试图想用母亲的爱来挽回“Vergil”，描绘的场景和现在完全不同。  
“你的’母亲’……从未放弃过你……晚安，孩子。”  
没有凄厉的惨叫，魔剑只是挥散了婴儿的幻影——和之前斩杀的恶魔不同，异型的婴儿并非真实存在，只是Vergil的愧疚具现化的产物。  
而他能够做的，只是跨过一具具“过去”的尸体，继续前行。  
没关系，他们都还活着，还有机会弥补这一切。  
要快点找到Vergil。

 

“哦，你看起来不是这里的那一位，是本人吗？还真是意料之外的客人。”  
第一次出现能够说完一整句话，听上去可以沟通的敌人，Dante扭头却看见那显眼的三个红圈圈，对着面前的老人瞬间沉下了脸，皱眉猜测：“Mundus？”  
察觉到了杀气，老人摇了摇头：“我不是前魔帝，只是个没有力量，徒有记忆的虚影罢了。前魔帝早就死了，被斯巴达之子Dante打败，被Vergil所杀。”  
“……什么？”前半部分他知道，但是，Mundus已经被杀了？为什么Vergil从没告诉过他？  
“我猜，这一路上你想必看了不少，有什么感想吗？”  
“除了想暴打你一顿，暂时还没有。”Dante阴沉着脸回答：“虽然你声称不是本人，但好歹顶着Mundus的壳子，那就为你的记忆好好地赎一次罪吧，在这里就代表你也是Vergil的噩梦，我都揍了那么多个你的同类了，再多揍一个也无妨。”  
“噩梦？我吗？我只是个被Vergil拼出来，关在这里陪他打发时间的普通老人罢了。”外形是Mundus的老人笑了起来：“给他讲些几千年前的故事，比如斯巴达年轻时是个悲天悯人的怪胎，也是我最亲密的好友，用人类的话来说，情同手足？后来我们因为Qliphoth的事情闹翻……”  
“够了，你对我爸那点破心思，我不想听。”一想到这个，和Mundus做出来的那些事，Dante就想吐：“Vergil就在前面吧，乖乖让开，我考虑让你少挨两套空连。”  
“你过去，有什么意义吗？反正这是只属于Vergil和Qliphoth之间的较量……罢了，费心思劝你对我也没有好处，告诉你一个好消息，这里大概是’最后’的噩梦了。”  
“最后的噩梦？就像关底Boss一样的？别告诉我这个最终Boss是你，那也太让人失望了。”Dante对眼前形态单薄的老人嗤之以鼻。  
“当然不是我……不过，你就不好奇，Vergil一直对你隐瞒什么吗？Qliphoth的事情，杀死魔帝并成为继任者的事情，他瞒着你那么多，又一直计划着想要离开，你就不好奇他在想些什么吗？”  
“不关你的事，”面对老人蛊惑的言论， Dante不耐烦地掏出了白象牙：“我和他之间的事，我自会去问他，现在，准备好迎接Showtime了吗？”  
“很可惜。”身后传来了脚步声，Dante警觉地回身举枪瞄准，却被来人震得说不出话。  
“接下来的Showtime，恐怕是你和那一位的。”  
就如同Mallet岛上的情景内外翻转。  
当时，从镜子中走出的’Dante’，化作了黑骑士。  
而现在，出现在Dante面前，仿佛从镜子中走出来一般的红衣男子，手握双枪，背后是力之刃——正是十多年前的Dante。  
或者说，是Nelo Angelo记忆中，弟弟最后的模样。

 

他花费了不少精力才成功入侵Qliphoth的核心，作为抵抗，魔树也使出浑身解数企图利用噩梦压垮他的精神，不得不承认Qliphoth构建的幻境确实逼真，就算Vergil有所准备，也不免被幻痛折磨。所幸，作为他噩梦中特例的“那家伙”似乎无法被魔树调遣，一直没有出现，让他松了一口气，不然，那个红衣身影还真能让他分不清幻境与现实边界。  
Qliphoth的反抗逐渐衰弱，驯化即将完成，Vergil内心却升起一种不妙的预感——他的腹部隐约开始阵痛，背后还传来了熟悉的脚步声，这个脚步声只属于一个人——终于还是来了吗？Vergil额角开始冒冷汗，集中精力完成最后的封印步骤。  
他不敢回头，他害怕回头会面对黑洞洞的枪口。  
真不可思议，他居然在害怕Dante。  
Griffon在解释他们的能力时曾说过，噩梦能够伤害你，让你痛苦，但那终究只是梦，无法杀死你。正因如此，他才能在日复一日的噩梦中坚持下来，强迫自己面对Dante时不要暴露弱点。  
作为一个噩梦，那个’Dante’确实足够仁慈，总是突然出现，以一发致命攻击让Vergil惊醒——如果不是每次惊醒后身体都会本能地因为对红色身影的恐惧而不停颤抖，那家伙还真称得上是防止Vergil深陷噩梦之中的保护者——但他宁可重温噩梦，也不想在梦中见到那样的Dante。  
“你终于还是来了……怎么，这次是什么理由？给被敌人控制的兄长解脱？还是收拾背叛父亲的理想，让父亲蒙羞的我吗？不过，你也应该清楚，现在的情况不是单纯的噩梦，想’杀’我的话，还是稍微等一会比较好。”尝试和噩梦聊天是他最近才开始养成的习惯，大体上是为了克服自己对Dante的恐惧感，要不然对着现实世界的Dante露馅，解释起来可是很麻烦的。  
何况，现在他可不想那么早被一枪爆头，虽然梦不会带来实际伤害，但疼还是会疼的。等他搞定Qliphoth就能从这里脱离，也不必白白挨打。  
只是梦中的Dante和现实中那个多话的恶魔猎人相反，每次除了动手，从不废话，让他对对方能否沟通不太抱希望。  
“你在说什么Vergil……’我’做了什么？”  
Vergil心里咯噔一下。  
糟了，这个人……好像是真的Dante。

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原本计划中没打算写蛋进入哥的噩梦中这个情节，但是上个月尾方老师的漫画实在是过于震撼，让我忍不住想插播这一段。关于噩梦这件事我其实不太担心哥，凭着对自己的那股狠劲，我相信哥能从心理上调节过来。5V已经比3V软化了太多，也学会了接受现实，多少懂得和他人相处时，适当妥协是必要的。我的理解中，蛋会对哥使用强制手段，前提条件是哥还是3V时代铁石心肠油盐不进的钢板一块，不强压不行。蛋比哥更希望两人关系是对等的（3D就很有反抗哥的大家长做派的样子，虽然因为年轻没经验，又别扭不坦率，让哥误会了），也更在乎对方的感受。若是蛋一路上把象征着哥的痛苦和恐惧的怪物一一消灭，到了关底却发现最终Boss其实是自己，对他来说真的是颠覆认知的打击。估计之前哥的示弱也会被他会错意，就好像是，养了只野生动物平时逗弄两下觉得萌萌的很可爱，结果突然被告知那大多是出于恐惧下的应激反应。蛋的噩梦是哥，但刺激到他的是哥对他的拒绝和离去，所以自然会觉得过去的伤痕只要两个人在一起就能逐渐痊愈，正对未来的生活充满信心，却发现对方藏得最深的噩梦居然也是自己，并且和他相反，哥的噩梦就是蛋本身——我本以为能给你安全，平静和幸福，但其实你在我身边的每一秒钟都是地狱，这种感觉简直酸爽（等等。  
> 其实更残忍的还有最后但和噩梦黑骑打，打到一半噩梦1D出来当着蛋的面把哥崩了，然后蛋才知道这个1D才是Vergil最可怕的噩梦……那样就太缺德了，作罢。


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 现代医学是人类之光，就算对半魔也不例外，请产夫不要随意自行剖腹。  
> 常识人的崽真是太可靠了，本来可能发展成轮回的砂时计或者11字的留言的“煽情”故事，被我写出了一股荒诞搞笑风（时刻认清自己傻屌黑泥脑洞主的本质。  
> 下章完结，总算是要填完一个坑，后续番外待定，可能会写些奇怪的东西吧。

“……所以，最开始的’V’就有一部分是你，而你那时候就知道我们是兄弟了？”一边对付着Qliphoth，一边断断续续听完V的叙述，Nero不怎么开心：“要做这么危险的事，为什么不提前和我们商量，Dante也没有顽固到这种情况都不肯把阎魔刀还给Vergil吧。”  
V卡了一下，不知道该坦白到什么程度，一旁的Griffon插嘴替他打圆场：“害，还不是受某个人的影响，对自己老爸的印象偏得离谱嘛，再加上怕Qliphoth知道我们在打什么主意，所以先下手为强，你就原谅一下这个又心机又谨慎结果弄巧成拙的大小姐吧。啊，也别太轻易放过他，就大不了就捅死自己一了百了这一点，你可要好好骂他两句。”  
V白了Griffon一眼，没有像Vergil那样威胁要拔光他的毛，却也对“大小姐”这个称呼不怎么满意。  
Nero脸上因为被隐瞒而恼怒的表情还没褪去，回复却是出乎意料：“这次就算了，但是，下次有什么问题再这么乱来，不管你是我哥还是我弟，就等着吃两套鬼人乱舞吧。”  
“Nero……”V眼神闪烁，Griffon幸灾乐祸地看着准备接受亲情破颜拳却反而被放过，有些不知所措的青年。  
“我明白那种感受，那种害怕自己成为别人被迫肩负的负担，宁愿死也不想看到所爱之人受到伤害的心情。”说到一半Nero也有些不好意思，尴尬地转移了话题：“呃，说起来，我还想问，既然一开始你和Vergil共用身体，那什么时候是他，什么时候是你啊？”  
“其实，大部分时候V都是Vergil，”V回答，只是他的记忆会共享到我这里，他补充：“我出现的时候不多，哦，跟你说’想被爱，被保护’的那个是他。”  
“我知道你想问什么，小子，”Griffon倒是看出了Nero最想知道什么：“告诉你那本诗集是’母亲的遗物’的是Vergil，也确实是误会和巧合，大小姐可不会当着Vergil的面喊他’母亲’的，奉劝你也别这么喊，他不会揍V，但他会揍你。”  
不我完全不想喊妈，Nero心想，而且为什么只揍我？这不公平。他看着V弱不禁风的外表，再看看自己这几年强身健体日益发达的手臂肌肉，似乎明白了点什么。  
营养不良的反面教材就在眼前，等这人出生之后，绝对不能重蹈覆辙，一定要把他养得健健康康，壮实到Vergil会连着他一起揍的程度。  
“放心吧，我觉得有什么事Vergil既不会揍我，也不会揍你，他只会去揍Dante。”似乎察觉到了Nero跑偏的决心，V干笑着。Griffon眼睛差点翻到头顶，嘴里嘀咕着什么“这逮着亲弟弟死命坑的家族传统”。  
“嘿，这破盆栽的触手怎么就没完没了……Dante他们没问题吧。”一剑砍掉了根须上红色的瘤子，看着碎成粉末的触手又被新长出来的代替，Nero无不担忧地看向了魔树主干——刚刚Dante和Vergil进入树内部时砍开的口子还是那副血糊糊的样子，时不时蠕动一两下像是吃坏了肚子在疯狂催吐，对在它头顶跳来跳去阻止它挪窝的两人丝毫不减攻势。  
“Vergil应该没事，”V回答道，他的本体和母体相连，虽然没到意识相通的地步，但母体的行为和周边环境还是能够传递到他这里来。他没有感受到伤害，也就意味着Vergil还是安全的：“Dante我不知道，他好像还没找到Vergil……等等，唔……”  
“怎么了？”Nero看到V毫无预兆地跪倒在地，急忙冲到他身边：“你没事吧？魔力消耗过度了吗？”  
“V，你……不会吧……”Griffon放出闪电清理掉扑向二人的根茎，飞了过来。  
青年紧握手杖的手骨节泛白，像是在忍耐着巨大的痛苦，如果不是使用着Shadow的身体，恐怕额头上早已布满冷汗。明明不需要呼吸的他，此刻却仿佛挣扎的溺水者一般，发出了断断续续的咳呛声。  
“不……为什么是这个时候？开玩笑的吧？明明就要成功了，哪怕晚个半天也行啊！”Griffon降落在V身旁，因为契约的关系，也感受到了不寻常的魔力波动：“Dante呢？还在磨蹭什么？现在只能靠他了……”  
“他成功了……”V靠着Nero肩上，皱着眉面前扯动嘴角，一丝不自然的笑意凝固在了他的脸上：“只是，我们……太不走运了……”  
话音未落，刚才还维持着疯狂攻势的魔树就像突然断电一样，停止了一切活动，整棵植株变得苍白，碎裂成一片片粉尘。原本拔地而起的主干部分消失后，显现出了两个熟悉的身影。  
太好了，看来Qliphoth已经被他们解决了。Nero架起虚弱的V向那两个人走去，他相信Vergil应该知道V究竟怎么了，但当他走近时，才发现情况有些不对。  
“你说什么？”首先传来的是Dante震惊的声音：“为什么我要——Vergil，喂，你——”  
“我消耗了太多魔力，”Vergil半跪着，一只手抓在Dante的肩膀上，抽着气，无力地半睁着眼睛：“可能没办法正常生下这孩子，你要帮我把他剖出来。”  
V的异状，Vergil勉强支撑着身体开始呜咽，从全家出动组团刷Boss突然跳到了分娩现场，而且看这架势他爸还打算剖腹产，Nero有些懵。  
“你确定？”Dante无不担忧地看着Vergil胸前的伤口，似乎是在他赶来之前受的伤，如果不是错觉，那里还在渗血，Vergil说他魔力不足……不足到了连伤口都无法彻底治愈的地步吗？  
这种情况下，还要求他剖开他的肚子，究竟会发生什么？Dante的手开始颤抖。  
“我失去意识的话，这孩子会死的，只能这么做，快点，趁我还清醒。”临产的阵痛，魔力匮乏造成的意识模糊，而因为生命受到威胁，恶魔的本能一直对相当于巨大魔力结晶的胎儿虎视眈眈，他很清楚，如果失去了与之对抗的意志，究竟会发生何等惨剧。  
不如说，惨剧早就发生过了，他不允许自己重蹈覆辙。  
“Vergil……告诉我实话，你会没事的吧？”虽然在之前不知多少次争斗中，两人把武器插入对方胸腹简直是家常便饭，但现在情况明显不同。Dante看着Vergil，对方已经从半跪的姿势换成了平躺，抓着他握剑的手，眼神涣散，但面色平静——不对劲，虽然他没见过恶魔分娩也没见过人类分娩，但Trish告诉过他，他们这个种族的高等恶魔和人类极其相似，那是否代表，面对的风险也和人类的生产一样呢？  
书上看来的难产案例在Dante脑中一一滑过。  
Vergil没有回答，抓着他的手指轻微收紧，眼睛放弃与他对视，转而看向远处。  
“Dante，有件事，我一直没来得及告诉你。”  
熟悉的庭院，那天也是如此，三十多年前，以及不久前，命运的转折，在这里降临。  
无数次出现在他噩梦中的，血红色的天空，和不远处倒在地上已经失去生命的身影，被恶魔撕扯，苍白的皮肤和染血的金发。  
“像你说的一样，我背叛了母亲，放弃人性，与恶魔为伍，向往父亲，却永远不可能成为他。”  
“你……为什么……”Dante心底涌出不详的预感。  
“Urizen无法回应你，是因为他作为纯正的恶魔，无法表达属于人性的爱憎，所以以’忘记’为由无视你的问题。”Dante究竟何时为何误解他对母亲的态度，他不明白，但他不想让这个误会成为遗憾。  
“我确实恨过你，但我从未怨恨过母亲，也从未怀疑过她的爱。”  
“我知道母亲想救我，也知道她因此而死……她是弱小的人类，却比我要成功得多。”  
“不对，Vergil，我不是……”Dante想争辩，为什么现在要说这些？  
他知道了，只是已经太迟了。  
“拜托了，”  
Vergil的手是这么冷的吗？  
无法抓住的，坠落的身影。  
破碎消失的，千疮百孔的存在。  
来不及了，为什么，为什么要隐瞒，为什么要让他知道，为什么要抛弃他，为什么给他希望又告诉他那只是虚幻。  
为什么他无法拒绝。  
你不能这么对我，Vergil。  
“Dante。”  
——别让我再失败下去了。

 

“你真的想杀了他吗？”  
把Dante从快被压垮的繁杂思绪里拽回现实的，是青年冰冷的声线。  
“其实，只要什么都不做，Vergil就不会有事。”  
“……这是什么意思？”Dante看向这个应该算是他的“儿子”的青年。  
“能保住命的意思，恶魔的求生本能是很强的，就算抗拒，身体也会不择手段地让自己活下去。生命受到威胁，能够做的就是弃车保帅，孕育的孩子在母体遇到危险时被吞噬，在恶魔中不算少见。”回答他的是Griffon，狮鹫的声音少有的低沉：“只是，精神会如何，就说不准了……哈，上一次这种事发生后，他就封闭自我，完全成了Mundus的傀儡……”  
“没办法，只能说我和他运气都太差了，”V苦笑着摇头：“你会让Vergil活下去吧，说实话，你觉得我比Vergil的命重要吗？”  
“V……你在说什么……”  
“字面意思，’我’站在这里会影响你们的判断，那我消失……”  
“咚”地一声，一直被众人忽略的Nero一拳打在了V的脸上，该来的亲情破颜拳总归是逃不掉的，从青年只是踉跄了两下来看，Nero似乎只使了三分力。  
“混蛋，我总算听明白你们在搞什么了，妈的，这种’保大保小’的问题，要谈给我去医院里谈啊！”  
看着除了全部意识都在和本能抗争，几乎对外界没反应的Vergil，另外两人一鸟傻傻地看着他，Nero一脸恨铁不成钢，Vergil和V就算了，Dante在人间呆了这么久，就没想过魔力解决不了的问题也许现代医学也许可行吗？连医院的分娩中心都注册了，再怎么说都要试试吧？  
其实这也不怪Dante，他的脑子早被他哥一连串的爆炸信息搞得一团乱，没崩溃到当场哭出来已经算是意志坚定。再加上和几乎像人类一样被养大的Nero不同，他本人从没去过医院，一切靠魔力的思维定式已经形成，想要突破真的很难。  
幸好今天收到了医院寄来的包裹，Nero一边想着一边掏出手机，拨通了电话。  
不幸中的万幸，做过产检的布拉德医生正当值，而且刚好没有其它病人，可以马上安排手术。  
“对，是恶魔，应该说是半魔，名字……Dante，对，就是Dante。魔力不足，可能需要剖腹产，好的，不，我们自己过去不用救护车。”  
搞什么？一群人里就他一个常识人吗？解决问题的方法只有“给自己来一刀”这种的？Nero气不打一处来，鼻子发酸，不敢想象自己没跟过来或者反应慢一点，事情会发展到什么地步。  
他不能确定自己所做的就是正确的，但再怎么说也好过真正的二选一，只要有希望，尝试一下又何妨。  
Nero挂断电话：“还愣着干什么，开门啊！”  
V嘴唇抖了两下想说什么，被Nero瞪了两眼，咽了回去，拔出阎魔刀划开空间——他陪Vergil去过那家医院，知道坐标。传送门消耗掉了他储存的最后的魔力，V的身体还原成了黑豹的模样，意识回到了本体中。  
Dante如同梦游一般，看着昏迷的Vergil被抬上手术车，想跟过去，却被一只冰刃拦了下来：“产妇需要输血，你们谁和他亲缘关系最近，可以提供血源和魔力？”  
第一次进医院的Dante保持着懵逼脸，但还是像在电视里看过的那样，乖乖地伸出了胳膊。

 

“虽然已经感叹了好几次，但我还是想说，真的太不可思议了。”深夜的便利店里，Griffon循着店员视线死角落在货架顶层：“现代医学万岁，科学万岁，等他们出院我要给布拉德送个锦旗，撺掇Vergil把Mundus老头留下的那片地送给他，让他在魔界开个分院。”  
Nero正在冷柜前挑三明治，对陌生的名字反应了一会儿，才想起他老爹好像确实有个魔帝头衔：“我以为Urizen只是坐在树上的挂名魔帝，原来他在魔界还真有产业？前任魔帝不是仇人吗？你们魔界究竟什么政治结构啊？”  
其实他更想问，新任魔帝旷工跑来人间跟传奇恶魔猎人兼弟弟生孩子，真的没问题吗？还是说魔界也有产假？  
想到这里，Nero顿感家庭成分混乱，内心压力山大。  
“胜者为王？寡头政治？哎，你只需要知道，敢公然挑衅你爸的恶魔们在那一个月里基本上都变成花肥就行了。恶魔大多都很识时务，相比于绝对的力量，血统，过去，思想这些，它们反而不看重。权力更迭？要么臣服于新生的强者，要么去挑战，胜则取而代之，败则身死或成为附属，Dante的那些魔兵器就是典型的例子。也就Vergil在乎这些到跟自己过不去，说到底，他毕竟有一半还是人啊。”Griffon看着Nero似懂非懂的表情，用鼻子哼了一声：“跟人类的领袖不一样，在魔界称王的大多没有什么’治理’，’领导’的概念，只遵从于本身的欲望，放养政策大行其道，也无需对附庸者负责。像Mundus那样兢兢业业的野心家反而难得一见，虽然他干的不是什么人事……不对，他又不是人。”  
但想想看，Mundus确实是所有魔界君主中，和人类相似之处最多的了，有目的，有野心，有憎恨，渴望他人臣服，渴望不可能得到的，与恶魔的本性完全相反的东西……难怪Vergil会在憎恨他的同时自我厌恶，对于内心深处渴望父母承认的他来说，有什么比在不共戴天的仇人身上看到自己的影子，更让人反胃的事吗？  
Nero来到饮品区，随手拿了几瓶果汁和茶，想了想又给Dante拿了草莓牛奶和巧克力能量棒。这人刚被抽走了快5升血，几乎相当于成年人全身的血量，虽说平时和Vergil打个架就能流个两倍，但因为恶魔特制的抽血器材同时抽取了不少魔力，手术室红灯终于熄灭时，Nero难得看到他脚步有些虚浮。  
母子平安，不过婴儿因为早产需要在恒温箱里观察几天，听到面色温和的恶魔医生这么说，Nero松了一口气——一群搞事小能手折腾的这出差点让这个家庭再次支离破碎的危机，总算是暂时解决了。  
Vergil因为恶魔分娩专用，限制“免疫”能力的药物效果还在，仍在昏睡，剩下的只需等待魔力恢复。Dante坐在他旁边，好像抽血也把他的魂抽走了，脸色不怎么好。Nero跟着护士去看了刚出生，还没睁开眼睛的“V”，就被Griffon拽去了医院旁边的24小时便利超市。  
拿完了陪床可能需要的食物和水，Nero看着货架上的奶粉出神：“V……我是说，这几个月出现的那个’V’，他会怎么样？”  
“醒着呢，只是意识，身体还在睡，婴儿嘛，一天24小时都睡不够。哦，他说不能到处跑挺无聊的，哈，自作自受啊大小姐，我和Shadow可都不会再让你随便附身了。”Griffon回答，侧了侧头：“嘿，道谢就好好道谢，别学你爸那个老傲娇……Nero，V说他很感激你，谢谢你一直以来无条件信任他，还有，欺骗了你真的很对不起。”  
“没关系？呃，你现在是在和他说话？”Nero挠了挠头，和’刚出生’的兄弟对话还是有些新奇——虽然他们这几个月里已经混得很熟，但那时候他还以为那是Vergil：“他有什么想要的吗？”  
“奶粉就不用了——V这么说。哎，别说了，我都能想象得到，接下来几个月的日子该有多难熬……”  
“为什么？他身体不舒服吗？”  
“咳，不是这个问题，Nero，你还记得刚出生一个月时的事吗？”Griffon憋着笑，无视了V让他住口的警告。  
“当然不记得了，”Nero奇怪地看着一抖一抖的狮鹫：“没有人会记得那么早的事吧。”  
“是吗？那你肯定不记得，其实那时候Vergil给你喂过奶，你可能吃了，没长牙的牙床都能把他的乳头啃肿……”  
啊啊啊啊啊——别说了，我不想听。Nero痛恨自己的想象力，以及Dante发给他的床照把纯洁的想象带歪成一个360度侧方漂移。  
“对，就是这个问题，想想V的情况，他的精神可是和你差不多年纪，现在却要从头体会’母乳喂养’……哦，他还劝你最好不要在喂奶的时候接近半径10米之内，不然Vergil可能会把你也拉过去，美名其曰弥补你的童年遗憾，以及对两个孩子要公平公正，富含力量的母乳也要平分。”  
Nero发出了鸡被掐住脖子一般的悲鸣。

 

Vergil还没有醒。  
Dante坐在床边，眼睛死死盯着床上穿着病号服的人。他不记得时间过去了多久，期间Nero过来陪了他一会儿，男孩带来了便利店买的三明治和草莓牛奶，但他只是摇了摇头，表示没有胃口。  
一半的恶魔血统，让他的身体可以不依赖食物运转，也不用像刚献过血的人一样去补充水分和能量。何况，普通人像他那样被抽走那么多血，早就挂了。  
他的血，现在正流淌在Vergil的身体里，可以说，Vergil全身的血，已经几乎全被替换成他的了。  
他们是真正意义上的“血肉相连”了。  
那颗心脏迸出的，血管里流淌的，每一条岔路每一张细网，都是他的，冰冷的手，也因为他的血而逐渐温暖。  
满足吗？觉得自己救了他？真可惜，这根本不是他离死亡最近的一次。  
还是说，你觉得自己救了他，他就会感激你吗？他会甘心接受你的’拯救’？  
红色的身影躺在血泊中，嘴角扭曲，轻蔑地笑着。  
我杀死了一个又一个他的噩梦，换来了什么？他将我锁进了心底最深处，和最残酷的记忆相提并论，成了他最忌讳的秘密。  
我究竟做错了什么？我不想伤害他，也不想杀死他。  
——但你确实伤害了他，也杀死过他。魔剑Dante插入了红色梦魇的胸膛。  
我也一样。  
最后的噩梦消失了，但噩梦永不终结。  
空无一物的光景，在一片荒芜的环绕下，Dante放声大笑。擅自离开，擅自做决定，从未平等地看待他，抱着固执的理想从不回头——为什么，凭什么，在他面前摆出一副自己才是受害者的样子。  
在那一瞬间，他甚至想顺着Vergil的意愿，让他死在这里就好了。  
如果活着如此痛苦，如果在他身边如此痛苦。  
但是，为什么要在最后才让他知道，他们分道扬镳，一切的起因在初次重逢时，就已经埋下了。  
安静的病房里只能听到两人一轻一重两种节奏的呼吸声，Dante撑着头半趴在床边，神情恍惚。血液传来的轻微扰动让Dante回过神来，将注意力重新集中在病号身上，Vergil的睫毛微微颤抖，呼吸也明显加快，在他目不转睛的注视中睁开了双眼。  
都说刚从睡梦中醒来，人在无意识中会显露出最原始，最真实的反应。Dante已经做好了准备迎接疑惑，厌恶，甚至是恐惧的眼神——他现在才清楚，上一次Vergil从噩梦中惊醒时，为什么会那样看着他。反正他已经习惯了一次又一次被现实打击，总会有应对的方法，不管Vergil如何看待他，他不打算自暴自弃，也不打算放手。  
但这些都没有发生，Vergil只是看了看他，再转动眼球观察四周。就好像Dante和病房里的花瓶一样，只是一个普通的，没什么特别的物件。  
他的血也异常平缓地流动，甚至连心跳都没有乱了节奏。  
准备好的关心，安抚和诘问，统统都被Vergil平静地反应堵了回去，就如同赤身裸体被弃于荒野，恐惧与孤独感逐渐将他淹没。  
Dante毫无形象地扑到了哥哥身上，在对方还没来得做出反应之前，扯着嗓子嚎啕大哭。  
真是太丢脸了，当他足足哭了十分钟，一边打着嗝一边眼泪忍不住又往下掉，事务所的招牌被他演绎得淋漓尽致。抬起头，Vergil正以一脸世界观被刷新，仿佛看到Mundus穿着蓬蓬裙跳四小天鹅的表情看着他。  
原来他还可以哭。  
原来他还没有真的绝望。

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where there’s tears, there’s hope.
> 
> 哥啊哥，你看你把弟弟吓成啥样了（哥：我刚睡醒没搞清楚情况，平时狂拽酷炫叼炸天的弟弟怎么突然就哭成了五岁小孩？在线等，挺急的
> 
> 关于哥是不是因为妈妈救了蛋没救他而缺爱的问题……我觉得吧，其实蛋在这点上误会挺严重的。在三代漫画中，蛋第一次和哥重逢，看到哥和恶魔合作要打开魔界大门，第一反应是“老妈是被恶魔杀死的啊（潜台词：你为什么要和仇人合作）”。之后在三代游戏中V2战前，兄弟俩关于项链的讨论（“拿妈妈的项链当封印，老爸真恶趣味”“项链本来是父亲的，只是被母亲当作礼物送给我们”），加深了蛋以为哥恨母亲的印象（其实哥应该只是不爽蛋对老爸嘲讽的态度，想纠正他），再加上哥跳崖前“我要留在父亲的故乡”的宣言，也让蛋误解哥想完全切断与母亲的联系。估计蛋也是想不通哥为什么“恨”母亲，思来想去只能得出结论，是因为母亲救了自己而没能救他，所以怨恨母亲，怨恨人类的弱小，转而追求父亲所象征的强大的力量。所以，在五代面对U酱时，蛋才拿“妈妈也想救你”来劝哥（我估计U酱当时挺懵的，这和妈妈爱不爱我有什么关系？算了不管了抛瓦果更重要）。哥呢，相比于被藏在衣柜里，对许多事不知情的蛋，其实是知道母亲是想来救自己的，而且Eva很可能是在他面前被杀的，他怨恨的是自身的弱小，当然这种事他是不可能对蛋说的。虽然哥也表达过“如果两人立场互换”的想法，但他的心结从来不是“没能成为被保护的那一个”，他也从没怀疑过母亲是爱着他的。  
> 估计在抛瓦果战之前，哥都不知道原来蛋对他有这种误解。虽然是到了最后关头跟说遗言差不多，但说出来总是好事，之后互相坦诚也少些障碍。


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完结了，总觉得不少问题都没解决，兄弟沟通只能算开了个头？不过V’酱生出来了，眼前的危机也化解了，剩下的鸡飞猫跳的家庭生活，哥俩的魔界之旅，以及其它杂七杂八快乐打怪养家的故事，就等番外里再搞吧。

看着Dante一副不盯着Vergil对方就会跑路的样子顶着黑眼圈执意陪床，作为一个乖巧懂事的儿子，Nero没阻止也没劝说，留下了便利店采购的食物便离开，给两人独处的空间。和铁打的身板的老叔叔不同，自从晚饭时被捅了一刀，又一直被各种突发状况折腾到深夜，Nero早已身心俱疲。因为天色已晚，不放心还在医院的家人，他也只好带着不太方便继续待在医院的Griffon和Shadow，去旁边的汽车旅馆暂住一晚。  
走到旅馆前台，Nero才想起来该给Kyrie打个电话，通常也就一两个小时的拜访，自己出去这么久音讯全无，她肯定很担心，结果掏出手机才发现新买的智能手机已经没电关机了——F*ck，事出突然他根本没带充电线。倒是前台接待看他拿着屏幕全黑的手机一脸郁闷，了然于胸地指了指门口的电话亭。  
好吧，果然越是便捷的电子产品越不靠谱，只有朴实的电话亭能够从各式天灾中脱颖而出，没准漆成蓝色的警用款，还能获得“bigger inside”的效果（*）。  
Nero熟练地投入零钱拨通家里的电话，响了半天没人接。  
搞什么？莫非Kyrie已经睡下了？还是因为担心所以跑出去找他了？Nero想象了一下，如果自己迟迟未归，Kyrie应该会先给Dante的事务所打电话询问，自然，事务所没有人，然后……  
他尝试着拨通了Nico房车的号码，这次那边倒是很快接了起来。  
“喂喂？Morrison吗？你那边有什么新消息？这一家子集体失踪究竟是闹哪样，等Nero那混小子回来，我一定要替甜心打爆他的屁股……”  
“Nico，我只是手机没电了而已，不至于吧。”  
Nero哭笑不得，他确实失联了一阵子，但都这么大人了，也不用闹到连Morrison都要帮忙找人吧？Nico那边沉默了一会儿，像是倒吸了一口气，接着爆发出了更高分贝的骂声。  
“靠，你小子活得好好的早点回个电话啊？你爸和你叔呢？你知不知道政府和军方的人都找到我们这边了？啧，一时半会说不清，先告诉我你在哪，我们这就过去。”  
“呃……”Nero抓了抓头，究竟什么事这么严重？他报上了医院的地址，吞吞吐吐地回答Nico他为什么在这里的疑问：“其实是，我爸他生了，出了点问题所以来了医院，刚抢救完……Dante现在正陪着他，有什么紧急的委托我去就好。”  
对面顿时鸦雀无声，只有Kyrie小心翼翼地问Vergil和孩子的情况如何，得到了’母子’平安的回复，松了一口气。  
“对不住，我们这边确实没想到你们全家失踪居然是因为你爸生了……哎，也是时机太凑巧，虚惊一场，虚惊一场。”  
同在车上的Lady和Trish给Nero解释了事情经过，起因是这一阵子一直在Red Grave周边进行灾后调查重建的小队今天晚上发现了Qliphoth复苏的迹象，曾经夺走无数人性命的魔界植株拔地而起，连几公里外都看得一清二楚，人们迅速组织全队撤离的同时上报给了政府。有关部门立刻联系军队去周边待命，但几个月前的教训也让军方只是在远处监视，不敢轻举妄动。同时中间人Morrison和几位恶魔猎人也收到联络，请求他们去事件中心去调查。  
魔树在Lady和Trish她们到来之前就已经轰然倒塌，Trish推断这可能只是小范围的死灰复燃，因为周边没有活人，得不到养分也就掀不起什么风浪。但是，联络不上传奇恶魔猎人Dante，甚至连Nero和Vergil也一同失踪，还是让人感到不安。Nico开车带着姑娘们找到了人去楼空的事务所，地上残留的新鲜血迹更是挑拨起了众人紧张的神经。  
“……”Nero沉默了，该不该告诉她们这棵复活的树也是他爸和他哥搞出来的啊？不过鉴于他也没有完全搞清楚状况，反正除了本来就破破烂烂的斯巴达老宅再次遭殃，也没造成其它的损失，未免节外生枝还是先装糊涂好了，解释什么的留给Dante和V吧。  
对不起Kyrie，我不是故意要骗你的。  
了解到蟑螂一家仍旧全须全尾活蹦乱跳，房车那边本来凝重的气氛顿时欢快了起来，甚至商量起了该给新生儿买点什么礼物的购物计划。  
“那我们就不过去添乱了，你告诉下Dante我们在他事务所里住一晚，Nico已经连续开了好几个小时的车，也是时候休息一下了。”Lady无视了Nico的抗议，抢过听筒嘱咐Nero，背景里传来了“嘿别质疑老司机的能力，我还想去抱下偶像的宝宝呢。”“Nico，早产儿需要留院观察，你现在去是抱不了的。”  
“哦，好。”Nero机械地答应了下来，反正事务所有足够的客房，也没什么见不得人的东西……大概？  
Nero正准备折回医院通知Dante，以免他毫不知情地遭受一群母老虎们恐怖的轮番轰炸，一旁的Griffon幽幽地开口：“我劝你先别回去，免得看到不该看的东西。”  
“什么不该看的……”Nero迷惑地开口，说到一半卡了壳，活跃的想象力顿时跳到了种种马赛克画面：“我草他是禽兽吗？这种时候？”  
看着像颗炮弹一样冲出去欲给老叔去势以绝后患的Nero，Griffon奋力捉住了他的兜帽：“不是，你想到哪里去了？我是说你不会想看到Dante一把鼻涕一把泪哭着往Vergil身上蹭的场面，Dante脸皮厚估计不会怎么样，但Vergil一定会削了你的！绝对！”  
一旁的Shadow也顺势叼住了Nero的裤脚，一人两使魔互相角力的影子组成了一副颇具古希腊风情浮雕的图景。

 

Dante嚎到差点脱水，没迎来想象中充满嫌弃的“你这么大人了究竟怎么回事？”的疑问，反而是Vergil一脸复杂又生硬地揉着他乱糟糟的头发，看到他终于有雨转晴到架势，顺手拿起床头放着的草莓牛奶怼到了他脸上。  
Dante受宠若惊地接了过来，插上吸管猛吸了一口，因为还在打哭嗝，差点呛出来喷到被子上。  
“你现在这幅样子，随便来只Fury，就能把你揍得生活不能自理。”Vergil皱着眉盯着Dante哭红的眼睛：“泪水会影响你的视线，你无法准确判断它们瞬移的节奏，我想你早就清楚，哭泣没有任何好处。”  
“但这里不是魔界，也没有敌人。”Dante继续把头埋进Vergil的胸口，那里已经被他的眼泪打湿了一大片，想必不会好受，但Vergil没有推开他：“这里只有我们，我想怎么哭就怎么哭。”  
把大魔王当作枕头抱着哭也是一种强大的表现，Dante自我安慰道，何况，哭了这么久也不是完全没用，至少他的心情舒畅了不少。  
如果刚刚他还动过彻底放手的念头，那现在他已经彻底坚定了无论Vergil用什么神逻辑绕他，他也要坚决抓住他。误解？伤害？如果不能留下Vergil，那些东西连弥补的机会都没有。  
Vergil差点被他幼稚的发言气笑了：“Dante，你不应该把我当作放下防备的对象，我没义务保证你的安全。”  
不，我从来都不需要你的保护，但是Dante没有把这句话说出口：“是，你没有这个义务。”他又往对方怀里蹭了蹭：“但你敢说你不想？我算是明白了，你二十多年前根本就没把我当弟弟，你巴不得我做个言听计从的乖宝宝，会哭着找你要奶吃的那种。”  
“那你现在是想满足我的愿望？别闹了，你已经不是三岁小孩了。”Vergil揪了两下怀里毛茸茸的脑袋，Dante纹丝不动，硬硬的胡茬还隔着衣服戳他胸口，他叹了口气：“你在Qliphoth里也看到了吧，我究竟都做了什么，所以，就算你想，我也早就失去资格了。”  
“走上了追求力量的道路，抛弃了属于母亲的那一部分，又与父亲的敌人同流合污，抛弃了斯巴达之子的骄傲，你以为我不清楚自己已经堕落成了什么样子吗？”  
“你有你自己的路，有属于你的责任，父亲的灵魂，母亲的骄傲，为了我抛弃那些，不值得。”  
Dante仍旧埋头深呼吸，Vergil这么说他就会放手吗？他以为自己还是那个十七岁的愣头青，把老妈当作理由就会推开他？  
“如果我选择放弃你，老妈恐怕真的会把我胖揍一顿。”Dante哼了一声：“至于老爸……我是嘴炮过你几句，你也别记恨这么久吧，魔树，封印什么的，谁管他啊。”  
“Dante，我是很认真地和你说这些，就算你因为母亲的死责怪父亲，也不应该……”  
“那你就留下来，好好地和我讲清楚，老头子的那些事。”Dante抬起头，看着Vergil又因为他对斯巴达出言不逊而皱起的眉：“你知道的一定很多，多到几天都讲不完，就像一千零一夜的故事那样？呵，等你讲完我们就可以结婚了，虽然孩子都有两个了，现在谈结婚好像有点晚。”  
“……你的逻辑是怎么跳到结婚那里的？”  
“彼此彼此，你的回答是？算了，不管你如何选择，其实都与我无关，我只想让你知道，无论你恨我也好，厌烦我也好，想离开也好，想留下也好，我都爱着你。”  
“无论你是什么样子，无论你如何看待自己，看待我，就算你想推开我，杀了我，就算将来有一天我们又不得不对立，以死相搏，都无法改变我爱你。”  
就算爱让你痛苦，让你受尽折磨，我也想去爱你。  
管他什么责任，什么意志，爱本身就是非理性而又自私的承诺。  
“……你会后悔的。”Vergil低声喃喃：“你不知道自己说了什么。”  
“不大声吼出来让你知道我爱你，我现在就会后悔。”Dante当机立断回复：“我会一直说到你相信为止，我永远爱你。”  
“你会后悔的。”  
“我不会。”  
“你会。”  
“那就来试试，我究竟会不会后悔。”  
Vergil看着Dante认真的眼神，就像刚接到宴会的邀请函，在塔底对未知的一切充满期待又自信的眼神，对前路一无所知，却又无所畏惧。  
幸运的，拥有一切的，让他嫉妒到发疯的Dante，他却不想对这个眼神说“不”。  
Vergil点了点头，说：“好。”  
你终于还是赢了，Dante。  
为他戴上胜利者的桂冠，也为他戴上牢不可破的枷锁。  
“那我能躺在你旁边抱着你吗？”Dante乘胜追击。  
Vergil掀开被子示意他上来。  
第二天被查房护士轰了出来的Dante和Nero感叹什么叫“会哭的孩子有奶吃”，他万万没想到在他哥面前哭上一场能管用。误以为他跟新生儿抢食还沾沾自喜，青年白眼差点翻到了头顶上。

 

“半魔就没有什么让身体快速发育的方法吗？再陪着她们玩下去，我会死的，心理层面上。”  
虽然说是要惩罚他独断专行不再给他俯身，但几个使魔还是偏心的，被V卖个惨就又同意让他已经成年的精神体出来放风。V，确切说是又附身在Shadow身上的V，正精疲力竭地趴在沙发上，他的本体已经（被）玩累了正在呼呼大睡，而难以入睡的精神也抓紧了其他人都不在的机会向Vergil大吐苦水。  
“有是有，但你的身体先天不足，速成的方法对你不利。不想应付这些，我可以替你阻止他们。”  
几个女孩买来了各种玩具，V也只能强打精神装作被逗得很开心的样子。另外一大一小两个斯巴达家的男人们看不出来，Vergil很清楚V只是出于礼貌不想扫她们的兴，心智又不算真正的婴儿，对叮当作响的风铃和彩球自然没什么兴趣。  
V摇了摇头，他虽然对热情的姑娘们有些吃不消，但也不想让Vergil出面当恶人：“算了，Nero好像挺开心的样子，反正她们也不是天天来。”  
Vergil微微皱眉：“就算他是你弟弟，也别那么迁就Nero。”  
“迁就吗？其实也不算，你知道，如果不是Nero的话，我们两个现在也不能如此平静地坐在这里了。”V坐了起来：“Nero是我遇到的第一个’好’人，他值得最好的。”  
Vergil有些复杂地看着他，V发现自己刚才的话好像有歧义：“呃，我不是说你不好，只是……”  
“我明白，我也确实应该反省。”V睁大眼睛，Vergil居然说出了要反省？本以为他绝对是撞了南墙不回头，见了棺材不掉泪的那种人。  
“你之前差点’自杀’，是我疏忽了。归根结底，都是因为我，我们的命运才如此扭曲，你遭受的痛苦，你养成了这种性格，也都是我的错。”  
父母挡在孩子与世界之间的庇护与屏障，也是最难以跨越的阻隔与障碍。  
Vergil深深地明白这一点。  
“我不是一个合格的父亲，也不是一个合格的母亲——付出，回报，爱，被爱，想得到什么，就首先要失去，我坚信其中的逻辑，而这一点，也影响到了你。”  
“可是，你的想法不是错误的。”  
“或许吧，但确实造成了灾难性的后果。”Vergil继续说道：“我不是一个好的榜样，V，如果可能的话，我希望你能摆脱我的影响。”  
V苦笑着说：“你知道，这是不可能的，一开始我甚至分不清我和你的界限。我是你，我是V，我是Urizen，亦是Nelo Angelo，所有的你都存在于此。事已至此，否定你亦是否定我本身，Nero虽然给了我全新的身份定义，但还不足以抹消过去的’我’。”  
“如果我尝试改变呢？”  
他不知道前方等待的究竟是光明还是深渊，Dante向他伸出手，保证无条件爱他是如此的虚无缥缈，让他感到无比的空虚。  
为什么，要在墓碑上的铭文已经斑驳之后，才让他知道错过了什么。  
很久以前，他也曾有过怀疑童话中“永远幸福快乐的生活在一起”的结局是否真实存在的时候，Dante嘲笑他的多虑，而之后他逐渐相信，所谓的完美结局不过是人们编造出来掩盖残酷现实的谎言。  
而现在，他忽然想起父亲曾摸着他的头告诉他，所谓的“永远”，并不是真正的永远，没有人能承诺它，也没有人能做到，永远只是代表一段时间。  
一段让人铭记的时间。  
V没有说话，伸出手撩起Vergil的额发，盖住了他的眼睛。

 

 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注 *：Doctor Who的梗
> 
> 最开始只是个在鬼泣5发售前因为赌V是Nero兄弟而引发的小脑洞，没想到居然洋洋洒洒写了8万字？重要的兄弟沟通还要留一部分给番外，我还真能废话。很感谢一路追文的小伙伴们，感谢大家忍受我分不清主次的啰里八嗦，以及各种被刺激到就穿插进来的突发情节，谢谢大家的留言，爱你们～  
> 感想嘛，呃，折腾哥很爽，折腾蛋很爽，搞老蒙弯爱直爸爸达很爽，搞抹布也很爽（问题发言），魔界DLC里还要继续爽（你等等），不过这次估计是新任魔帝和他老攻秀遍全魔界的故事了，各种在人界不方便搞的Play都可以安排上，不想折腾剧情，只想开车（根本就是为了自己爽吧？？？  
> 好了我该去更拖了挺久的Nemesis还有新坑了，大家有缘番外见，有灵感了就写，怎么说也应该比卡普空搞出魔界DLC要有希望？


End file.
